


Softly, Softly.

by LeotheLionathefootofOrion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Body Positivity, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Gabriel, Brady is a creepy creep, Chubby Gabriel, Destiel is only minor, Fluff. But mostly porn., Human AU, Insecure Gabriel, Leo can't write anything that isn't porn or sap, Lucifer is a bit not good, M/M, Marriage, Michael is okay though, PWP, Rimming, Sam being a general sweetheart, Self-acceptance and self-love, Semi-Public Sex, Top Sam, Topping from the Bottom, or Both, teeny tiny bit of angst, this is just porn tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 45,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/pseuds/LeotheLionathefootofOrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless self indulgent porn and appreciation for chubby Gabriel because there really isn't enough of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected, Denial and Freshman 15?

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags and the summary.
> 
> If you know this isn't you thing, hit the back button. I won't be offended.  
> If you're not sure if this your thing or not, keep reading. Drop me a comment and tell me what you think.  
> If this definitely is your thing, Enjoy yourself! (and drop me a comment ;) )

Lazy Sunday mornings were the best things ever, if you asked Gabriel. They encompassed all his favourite things – food, cuddling, sex and of course, Sam. Sundays were the only days of the week when Sam stayed in bed after 7 am. Gabriel was very happy to take advantage. As long as he was awake.

It was on one particularly lazy Sunday morning that Sam noticed something. He couldn’t figure it out at first. He was lying on his side, spooning Gabriel from behind. Gabriel was still asleep and snoring cutely. He was a deep sleeper and Sam had no fear of waking him up, so he amused himself by tracing Gabriel’s chest, stroking and petting him gently. As he moved a bit lower he began to notice something. Gabriel felt… softer? Curiously, Sam moved his hand to the waistband of Gabriel sleep pants. He was greeted by a softness that definitely hadn’t been there before. He moved his hand up and down and discovered a definite curve of soft, plush belly.

It pooched out gently over his waistband. Sam stroked it reverently. There wasn’t much of it, and it was pronounced by the fact that Gabriel was laying on his side. But it was certainly there.

Sam bit his lip as his cock gave an unexpected twitch of interest. There was something about that cute little pudge that made Sam feel hot all over. He wanted there to be more of it. He wanted to touch it, lick it, and bite it. He shivered and pressed the heel of his hand against his hardening cock. After taking a few moments to get himself under control, he slipped out of the bed and padded through to the kitchen, an idea beginning to bloom in his mind.

 

 Forty-five minutes later, he carried a tray laden with breakfast back to the bedroom. Gabriel was half awake, and he rolled over when he heard Sam enter, blinking sleepily up at him. His eyes widened a little bit as he saw the heaped tray.

“What day is it? Did I forget something?” He asked incredulously, sitting up and making room for Sam and the tray.

“Nope.” Sam replied with a grin. “I just felt like doing something nice for my beautiful boyfriend.” That was technically true. He handed Gabriel a plate with a huge stack of pancakes balancing precariously on it. “Eat up. It’ll get cold.”

Gabriel didn’t have to be told twice. He devoured the stack like a starving man. Sam watched him, taking occasional bites of his own muesli and trying not to get hard. He watched Gabriel’s throat bob as he knocked back a large glass of milk and forcibly had to restrain himself when he started licking syrup off his sticky fingers.

He ate all the pancakes, and several rashes of bacon and two slices of toast slathered in strawberry jam. He made a valiant effort to eat a large chocolate chip muffin and finished more than half of it. Then he leaned back, put his hands on his stomach and groaned.

Sam took a few seconds just to look at Gabriel. Where his small belly had been soft and barely noticeable, it was now rounded, and very obvious. He put the tray on the floor and shifted closer.

“You okay?” He asked softly, trying not to let his voice betray his arousal. Gabriel cracked his eyes open and whimpered.

“Yup. Just a little full.”

“A little?” Sam couldn’t help but chuckle softly. Gabriel glared at him.

“I don’t know why you’re laughing. This is your fault for making me such an enormous breakfast.” He growled. Sam sobered a little.

“I’m sorry babe.” He cooed softly, gently moving Gabriel’s hand from his stomach. “Let me help you out.”

Gabriel grunted and spread his legs, making room for Sam to kneel between them. His breathing was slightly laboured and a thin sheen of sweat covered his forehead. He was a beautiful sight and Sam’s breath caught a little.

“I’ll take care of you.” He whispered softly, placing his hands lovingly on Gabriel’s belly and beginning to rub.

He was gentle at first, stroking the small round globe with his finger tips and slowly spreading his palms out. It felt amazing to touch the smooth warm skin. He carefully pushed Gabriel’s sleep pants down and out of the way and began to dig and rub his fingers into the swell. The belly gurgled unhappily in response and Gabriel moaned quietly. Sam repeated the action slowly, rubbing his palms all over Gabriel’s tummy and listening to the noises it made. He rubbed and massaged around his belly button and Gabriel belched loudly. Sam looked up and watched him blush.

“How does it feel?” He asked softly, bending down and pressing a light kiss to his belly button.

Gabriel belched again before answering. “Tight. I feel kinda drunk. Feels good though.” He mumbled, his words slurring together. His eyes fell closed and he looked blissful.

Sam smiled and moved carefully so he wouldn’t jostle Gabriel’s stomach. He lay down beside him and manoeuvred him carefully onto his side, hoping it would make him more comfortable. Gabriel sighed and burped quietly, whining softly until Sam put his hand on his belly and rubbed in slow, gentle circles. He knew that the round tightness would soon be gone, and he couldn’t help imagining Gabriel’s cute little pudgy belly growing bigger and rounder and softer.

It was definitely something they would have to talk about.

 

 

===

 

 

Sam hummed softly, wiping down the surfaces in the kitchen. It was a lovely afternoon and he and Gabriel were planning on taking a walk through the park. He was just waiting for Gabriel to get changed out of his sweats. He was just finishing tiding up when he heard a muffled noise of frustration from the bedroom. Curious, he walked down the corridor and put his head around the door. The sight that met his eyes was very interesting.

Gabriel was standing in front of the mirror, wrestling with a pair of jeans. They were hugging his hips tightly and the fly was stubbornly undone. Gabriel was red and sweating, tugging uselessly and attempting to do them up. The seat of the pants were stretched obscenely over his ass and the pudge of his belly spilled out over the band. The pants were at least two sizes too small.

Sam crept forward and slipped arms around Gabriel’s waist, grabbing his hands to stop their movement. Gabriel flinched.

“I-I don’t know what happened. They won’t do up. Did they shrink or-?”

Sam sighed softly. He didn’t like the way the sharp waistband was digging into Gabriel’s soft pale skin.

“Sweetie, I don’t think they shrunk.” He said softly. He gently pushed the stubborn jeans down and laid both his hands on Gabriel’s chubby belly. “I think maybe you grew a little.”

Gabriel said nothing, but Sam heard his breath hitch.

“Baby?” He said softly, propping his chin on Gabriel’s shoulder. “D’you want to get them off?” There was a slight pause, and then Gabriel nodded. Sam kissed his temple and moved around, bending down in front of him. It took a bit of work to peel the material off Gabriel’s plush hips, and even more to pull them off his thighs, but eventually they gave in to Sam’s hands and pooled at his feet.

Sam looked up. He had to bite his lip to supress a gasp. Gabriel was just so beautiful.

His thighs were milky white and freckled, almost touching. They were soft to the touch, dusted with pale hair. He was wearing boxer briefs covered in kittens, and they clung to his soft hips. His tummy rounded out gently and Sam wanted to touch it, pinch it, suck livid bruises into the layer of pudge. He looked up and met Gabriel’s eyes, which were red and a little bit tearful. He was blushing hard and looking absolutely mortified. Sam stood up and pulled Gabriel forward, ignoring his whine of protest, and hugged him tightly. Gabriel melted into it, burying his face into Sam’s neck and sniffling quietly.

“I-I didn’t even realise.” He whimpered. “Why didn’t you tell me I was getting fat?”

Sam sighed and rubbed Gabriel’s back soothingly, resting his hand on the swell of his ass.

“I didn’t tell you because it doesn’t bother me, and I didn’t think it would bother you.” He said in a placating tone. “You’re gorgeous. Yeah, you’re carrying a bit of extra weight. These things happen. Personally I happen to think you look amazing like this.”

Gabriel leaned back and frowned a little. “You like it? You like this?” He put his hand under his belly and jiggled it. Sam licked his lips.

“Yes, I do. I think you look wonderful. If you don’t like it and you want to lose it, that’s fine too, you look gorgeous no matter what shape you are. But I do like you like this.” He smiled and ran his hands down Gabriel’s sides, stroking and squeezing his love-handles and laying both hands on his belly.

Gabriel took a breath, shivering at the touches. “Oh. Well, I guess it can stay, then.”

Sam looked at him. “Are you sure? If you’re not happy-“

“I’m sure. You know how much I hate dieting. And if you like it, well, that’s okay then. I don’t know if I want to gain any more, I’ll have to think about it. But for now, this is fine.” He smiled and patted his belly gently. “I am gonna need some new pants, though.”

Sam giggled and pressed a long, loving kiss to Gabriel’s lips, unable to resist giving his plump hips a little squeeze. “Let’s take a rain check on that walk, hmm?” He murmured. He felt Gabriel grin against his lips and was surprised to feel him press forward and rub his plump belly rub against his own rapidly hardening cock.  He grabbed a handful of Gabriel’s ass and walked him backwards towards their bed.

“I’m gonna have so much fun with you, baby.”

 

===

 

Sam smiled and rolled over in the warm bed, nuzzling into the pillow. A few rays of light were shining onto his face and he blinked his eyes open, stretching out his long limbs luxuriously. Holidays really were the best. He stretched out his arm, hoping to find another soft warm body, and pouted when his fingers met only empty air. Yawning, he pushed himself up on his elbow and looked around for Gabriel.

The doors onto the balcony were open and the morning sunshine was pouring in, the muslin curtains blowing in the gentle breeze. The only sound was the lapping of the ocean down on the shore. Gabriel was standing on the balcony, naked save for a pair of red boxers, leaning forward on the railing. Sam had a perfect view of his ass. He grinned and licked his lips, slipping out of the warm bed and sneaking across the room to wrap his arms around Gabriel’s waist.

“Mornin’ gorgeous.” He muttered, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s warm neck and smiling uncontrollably. Gabriel leaned back in Sam’s arms and hummed quietly.

“Morning to you too, stud.” He said. He sounded sleepy and content. Sam chuckled a little as Gabriel subtly shifted his hands from his waist to rest on his tummy. Gabriel was like a cat, always seeking out belly rubs.

Sam knew a hint when he saw one, and he obligingly began to stroke Gabriel’s pudge, rubbing in circles and pressing his fingers into the supple fat. Gabriel instantly went limp and leaned back against Sam’s chest, letting out little moans of satisfaction. Sam’s hands were large, and when he spread his palms they almost completely covered Gabriel’s stomach. He smiled and cradled it where it spilled out over the waistband of his silky boxers. It was a little bit rounder and a little bit softer, thanks to their holiday, which had so far been filled with ice cream, sun loungers and delicious buffets. It was nice to indulge.

Sam’s cock had begun to take an interest in the action, and he began to half consciously grind against Gabriel’s lush ass. Gabriel moaned in response and pushed back, making little mewling noises. Sam kept one hand one his belly, rubbing and squeezing, and let the other trail up his chest to play with Gabriel’s nipples.

Gabriel made some delicious noises in response and it wasn’t long before his breathing became sharp and laboured. Sam was thankful that the morning was early and they didn’t have an audience watching them from below. He buried his face in Gabriel’s warm neck and bit down hard to stifle his own sounds of pleasure. It wasn’t long before he was coming in his boxers like a teenager, moaning out Gabriel’s name and pulling him close.

 Gabriel moaned in harmony with him, jerking his cock and making the most gorgeous noises. Sam gave his belly a squeeze, pinching to fat that spilled over his waistband and then Gabriel was coming with his head thrown back against Sam’s chest and expression of complete and utter bliss framing his features.

 

===

 

Gabriel leaned down and squinted at the numbers on the scales.

“180 on the dot.”

Sam raised an eyebrow and whistled softly.

“How much do reckon you were before?” He asked as Gabriel stepped off the scale.

“I dunno? I’d around 165? Maybe a little bit less.” He shrugged sheepishly and scratched his belly. Then he giggled, bending to pick his boxers off the floor. “Guess we could call it freshmen fifteen.”

Sam laughed with him, taking the opportunity to ogle Gabriel’s ass as he bent over.

“Fifteen pounds isn’t a lot.” He mused, straightening up and wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s waist from behind. It was noticeably squidgier. Gabriel snorted derisively and put both hands on his belly, shaking it and watching it jiggle.

“It looks like a lot.”

“It looks wonderful.” Sam purred. “It looks absolutely gorgeous. You’re so beautiful.”

Gabriel leant his head back on Sam’s shoulder and sighed, letting his hands fondle and stroke his stomach.

“If you keep saying stuff like that I’m gonna get fat.” He said, his voice breathy. Sam chuckled softly and gave Gabriel’s belly a pat, watching it jiggle slightly.

“I’ll hold you to that. Come on, breakfast time.”

 

===


	2. Home is between his thighs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More porn. Enjoy, and let me know what you think.

Honestly, there was nothing Sam liked more after a long day at work than burying his face between Gabriel’s legs. There was something about simple pleasure of biting and sucking vivid hickeys all over the milky white skin of his thighs and watching as his cock drooled pre-come onto his belly. It made Sam feel infinitely calm.

Gabriel’s thighs were a thing of beauty. They were strong, and when Sam dug his fingers into the meat of them he could feel the hard muscle straining underneath. But they were soft too, perfect to touch and kiss and suck. When he lay flat on this back they brushed together lightly. If Sam had been so inclined, he might have written poetry about them.

And then there were his hips. Sharp bone covered in soft fat that spilled over the waistband if his jeans were too tight or too low.  Sam liked to grab and shake them from behind, watching the gentle ripple of skin. In calmer moments he would rest his head on that soft waist and drift off as Gabriel’s fingers stroked his hair.

Not forgetting, of course, the sensual swell of his belly. More noticeable when sitting or standing, but nevertheless always there. It was definitely high on the list of Sam’s favourite things. His fingers itched to touch and caress it, to make Gabriel moan and push up into his hands. Sometimes he longed to bury his face in the softness and breathe in Gabriel’s scent. Often when Gabriel was riding him, he would fondle the plumpest parts and see if he could come simply from Sam’s hands on his belly (and he could, usually).

So yes, between Gabriel’s legs was a good place to be. Sam liked to torture him with slow, teasing touches, running his hands slowly up his legs and watching the muscle twitch lightly in anticipation. He would press open mouth kisses at the crease of Gabriel’s thigh, watching his cock slowly harden. He’d lick the tip teasingly, tasting pre-come, and suck a hickey over his hipbone. And then pull back and look hungrily at Gabriel’s cock where it stood up proudly, already soaked and weeping onto the round curve of his belly.

He wouldn’t tease for long. Soon he would dip this head lower and take Gabriel apart with his tongue, tasting the musk of his body. He would fuck him fast and wet until he was sobbing and clawing at the sheets. Then he would look up again and watch Gabriel take heaving breaths, and finally make him come with one hand on his cock, and the other resting on his stomach.

Gabriel would look at him with wide shining eyes and pull him in, kissing him fiercely. He would push him onto his back, sit on his legs, and rub his come-slick belly on Sam’s aching cock. He would listen to the dirty, obscene sounds they made together and moan Sam’s name over and over. And when Sam finally came with a shout he would kiss him sweetly and curl up close, letting their fluids dry on his skin.

 

It really was the very best thing to come home to.


	3. A quickie, a long day and a sleepy afternoon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn. And also fluff. Enjoy, and leave a comment!

Sam smiled as he watched Gabriel pull on his favourite t-shirt. The material was soft and stretchy from use and the design had faded from over washing, but he still loved it and wore it at every opportunity. Gabriel pulled and smoothed it down, and Sam licked his lips, loving the way the material accentuated the curve of his belly. It was the main reason the t-shirt was his favourite. Gabriel just looked so damn sexy, especially when he subtly smoothed the shirt down or put his hands on his stomach to show it off. Sometimes he liked to tease Sam by standing on tiptoe and stretching so his shirt rode up, displaying the bottom of his pale round tummy. It showed just how confident he was becoming with his body and Sam couldn’t have been happier.

Gabriel admired himself in the mirror for a few more seconds and then picked up one of Sam’s enormous hoodies, slipping it on and rolling the sleeves up to his elbows before he turned around to where Sam was sitting on the bed. He grinned and stepped forward until he was right in front of him.

Sam drew him in for a kiss and a squeeze, and Gabriel happily wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck. Dean always complained that they were too touchy-feely with each other, but Gabriel happened to be a firm believer in cuddles at every opportunity and Sam was hardly going to complain when he got an armful of his soft, beautiful lover.

Gabriel wiggled in his grasp and shuffled forward until Sam let him straddle his thighs. Gabriel grinned triumphantly and pressed his lips to Sam’s. They kissed slowly for a few minutes, licking at each other’s lips and breathing in short, sharp gasps. Sam was the first to pull back, albeit reluctantly. He cupped Gabriel’s cheek and smiled.

“We’re gonna be late to meet our brothers if we carry on like this,” He murmured. Gabriel just shrugged and turned his head to kiss the palm of Sam’s hand.

“I’m sure they’ll forgive us,” He whispered, gently pushing Sam’s shoulders until he lay down on the bed. He pulled his hoodie off and threw it to the side. “We’ve got at least half an hour. Plenty of time for a quickie. Besides, don’t you want to ravish me in my favourite shirt?” He asked with a wicked glint in his eye. Sam had to admit he made a very convincing argument.

He tucked his thumbs into the waistband of Gabriel’s jeans and tugged them down. He lightly traced the indentations they had made in his soft skin.

“I suppose… A quickie wouldn’t hurt.” He agreed.

Gabriel smiled victoriously and made short work of wiggling out of his jeans and then unbuttoning Sam’s. Then he leaned down and claimed Sam’s lips, kissing him thoroughly until they were both breathless. Sam threaded his fingers through Gabriel’s hair and grabbed at his ass with his free hand. He groaned and squeezed, feeling the strength of the muscle lying under the plush fat. Gabriel moaned right back in response and pulled back from the kiss.

“Prepped myself in the shower. Should still be pretty loose for you.” He panted. Sam stared at him for a moment shook his head.

“You had this planned, didn’t you?” He accused, but Gabriel merely smirked at him.

“You better get in me soon or I might just take it all back.”

Sam didn’t need to be told twice. He pressed one finger into Gabriel, feeling that he was indeed still quite loose. After a bit of stretching to make sure he wouldn’t tear, Sam spat on his hand, slicked up his cock, and grabbed Gabriel by the hips and pulled him forward. Gabriel lifted himself obediently, and after a moment of shuffling and repositioning, sank down on Sam’s cock.

Sam watched him with an expression of unrestrained awe. Gabriel’s face was clenched in pleasure and concentration and he very slowly began to raise himself up, and drop down again. However many times Gabriel rode him, Sam just couldn’t get over the beauty of him.

Neither of them were aiming to last. Sam slipped his hands under Gabriel’s shirt and stroked and caressed his body, pinching his nipples and gently squeezing his stomach. Gabriel continued to lift himself up and down, panting with the exertion. As their orgasms built they touched each other’s bodies tenderly, trying to pleasure each other as much as possible.

Gabriel came first, the gentle touches of Sam’s hands on his body along with the stimulation on his prostate tipping him over the edge. Sam came only moments later with Gabriel’s name fresh on his lips.

They lay panting together for several long minutes until Gabriel’s stomach growled loudly, effectively reminding them that they were meeting their brothers for lunch.

 

They turned up ten minutes late looking suspiciously rumpled and smelling distinctly of sex. Dean looked faintly disgusted, but thankfully nobody mentioned the way Gabriel was limping, or the strange stain on the front of his favourite shirt.

 

 

===

 

 

Sam resisted the urge to slam the front door shut as he entered the house. Just because he was tired and stressed and angry didn’t mean he had to wake up the entire neighbourhood. He sighed and slipped off his shoes. The house was dark and quiet, but when he stained his ears Sam could hear the low buzz of the TV. It bought a smile to his face because it meant Gabriel had waited up for him. He hated coming home late from work, but Gabriel was always there waiting for him with soothing words and re-heated takeout.

He shuffled through to the lounge, pushing his hand through his hair and yawning. Gabriel was slouching on the couch, watching some obscure game show. He turned his head as Sam walked in and smiled, sitting up slightly and pushing takeaway containers and empty candy wrappers off the couch. Sam smiled back at him and flopped down, stretching out his legs over the armrest and laying his head on the soft pillow of Gabriel’s stomach.

Sam could feel Gabriel laughing softly but couldn’t bring himself to care as he turned over onto his side and nuzzled his tummy. His old cotton tank top smelt just like home. Sam closed his eyes and sighed happily as Gabriel’s clever fingers stroked his hair.

“Found a nice place to rest your head?” Gabriel asked softly, his tone light and teasing. Sam just grunted sleepily and snuggled closer. He couldn’t think of a better place to fall asleep.

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

Soft afternoon light streamed through the curtains and shone brightly on the bedroom. The sunshine lit up the bed and the man lying on it, shining on his skin and casting a golden glow over his features. Gabriel was stretched out like a cat, naked save for his underwear, and sleeping peacefully.

Sam was lying next to him, half asleep as he trailed one hand down Gabriel’s body. He leaned forward, pressing light kisses down his jawline and smiled as Gabriel twitched lightly. He couldn’t help trailing his hand down and splaying it wide over his belly, giving the softness a little squeeze. Sam found it hard to resist touching Gabriel at the best of times, but with him lying out all warm and sleepy it was practically impossible for Sam to keep his hands off. Especially the plump curve of his belly. It was so soft and smooth, and almost seemed to radiate warmth.

Sam yawned and shuffled closer, resting his head against Gabriel’s collar bone and curling up around him. He was perfectly content to take a lazy afternoon off and snuggle up cosily to his very warm, and very drowsy, partner.

Sam hummed softly and slowly moved his hand in languid circles, rubbing Gabriel’s tummy and feeling him relax further. Their breathing became matched and easy and Sam’s hand eventually slowed and finally stopped, cupping the swell just below Gabriel’s navel. He let his eyes droop closed and gave into the sleepy atmosphere of the room, falling asleep as his breathing puffed gently over Gabriel’s bare chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to rant to me about how fuckin cute chubby Gabe is?  
> Want to suggest something?  
> Want to tell me obscure facts about the European Otter?  
> Anything you'd particularly like to see here?  
> Any prompts?  
> Drop me a line in the comment box. It always makes my day to hear from you :)


	4. Apparently, there is such a thing as too much chocolate pudding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You lucky ducks, two chapters in one week and another one on the way!
> 
> Remember to pop me a comment and request something you'd like to see here in the future.
> 
> Not actual porn this time, but lots of stuffing. No-likey, no read-y.

Sam smiled contentedly and let out a happy sigh. He leaned back against the armrest of the couch with his legs out and slightly spread. Gabriel was lying between them looking very sleepy with his head resting against Sam’s chest and his hands folded over his full belly. Gabriel had consumed a rather large and filling lunch and was obviously planning on sleeping it off for the rest of the afternoon. Sam, however, had other plans. He waited just long enough for Gabriel’s digestion to kick in before sitting up and slipping out from behind him. Gabriel whined in protest when his pillow disappeared, huffing petulantly and sitting up. His eyes widened considerably when Sam returned carrying a sizable bowl of what turned out to be chocolate pudding.

Gabriel eyed the bowl critically. He knew that if Sam had his way, the entire dessert would end up in his belly. Part of him knew that it was a very bad idea to even attempt it. He was already very full. But it did smell delicious. And it wasn’t as it they had any plans for the rest of the day. Surely he could at least try to eat it, seeing as Sam had gone to the trouble of making it?

With a long suffering sigh, Gabriel made room for Sam on the couch. After a moment’s thought, he grunted and wriggled out of his jeans. They pondered for a moment how they were going to position themselves, and eventually ended up with Gabriel straddling Sam and the large bowl sitting between them. Gabriel sighed, and surrendered himself into Sam’s capable hands.

Gabriel had to admit, the pudding was heavenly. Sam held heaped spoonfulls to his lips every time he swallowed and it wasn’t exactly difficult to eat and suck the spoon clean each time. But before long, Gabriel began to feel very full indeed. He dropped one hand to rest on his belly, feeling the tautness of it. It stuck out from his body, round and bloated, and it gurgled ominously as he massaged it tentatively with one hand. He couldn’t help whimpering as he swallowed down mouthful after mouthful of the heavy pudding and felt it all stuffed tight in his gut.

Sam let him have a break when he’d finished around half of the desert, laying aside the bowl and placing both his large hands on Gabriel’s belly. He groaned loudly and made a noise somewhere between a burp and a hiccup that jostled his tummy and made him whimper. Sam’s hands helped a little to relieve the pressure and Gabriel managed to summon up some more burps to make more room inside his unhappy belly.

Sam seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, his cock very obviously hard. He cupped the curve of Gabriel’s stomach and marvelled in the roundness of it. He raised another spoonful of pudding to Gabriel’s lips and watched him swallow it despite the swollen state of his belly. He leaned forward and captured Gabriel’s lips, licking sticky chocolate from his mouth. It made him feel hot all over and so incredibly aroused to see Gabriel like this, he just couldn’t help himself.

He ran his hands all over Gabriel’s sensitive belly, stroking it soothingly whenever he let out a painful burp or hiccup, and then slowly traced upwards. Although most of his weight had gone to his belly, Gabriel was filling out all over, from his softening hips and thighs to his jawline. He really was exquisite to look at.

Gabriel whined as yet another spoonful of pudding was heaped into his mouth. It hurt but it felt so good at the same time, he didn’t even know if he wanted Sam to stop. Sam was leaning forward in between feeding him and kissing him, distracting him from the pain and whispering the most deliciously filthy things in his ear.

“You should see yourself right now baby. So fuckin’ hot. You look ready to pop. Bet it hurts so badly, but you’re still going for me. Your belly’s so hard and bloated, you look so big. Getting so round and fat for me.” He whispered, licking stray pudding from around Gabriel’s mouth.

The bowl was very nearly empty which was just as well because Gabriel was sure he was going to burst. His stomach was tighter and fuller than it ever had before. His skin was hot to the touch and his belly looked enormous. Panting slightly with exertion, he swallowed the last few spoons of puddings and licked the spoon clean.

Sam looked at Gabriel reverently. He was sweating and breathing hard, his mouth rather messy. He hiccuped painfully, unable to even summon a burp to relieve the pressure. Sam could hardly believe how much he had managed to eat.

“God, you look absolutely gorgeous.” He whispered, pressing his hands against the hot, tight skin of Gabriel’s belly. “So round and beautiful. You’re getting so heavy.”

Gabriel whimpered and hid his face in Sam’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to move again. He was past the point of pain and just wanted to fall asleep on top of Sam until his stomach no longer looked like he’d swallowed an enormous basketball.

Sam smiled and very tenderly rearranged the both of them until they were both lying down length-ways on the couch. He laid both his hands on Gabriel’s belly and rubbed in slow circles until it calmed down and no longer growled and gurgled and caused him so much pain. In the meantime, Gabriel fell asleep, utterly exhausted and far too stuffed to move for several long hours afterwards.


	5. Insecurity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again with yet another new update. I enjoy writing these so much they just come out of no where!
> 
> So I had a request for insecure Gabriel, and I hope this fits the bill. Little bit of angst up ahead, and a few references to past bullying and family problems, so if that sort of thing upsets you then please skip this one out.
> 
> Happy reading!

Gabriel pulled the sleeves of his sweater down over his hands, kicking his legs nervously. He was supposed to be keeping an eye on the food in the oven but he was too worried to even think properly. He desperately wanted to leave the kitchen and run upstairs to hide under the duvet and never come out again but he couldn’t because his stupid family were coming over for dinner.

He kicked the table leg angrily. He hated family dinners. They reminded him of his childhood and the constant, never-ending fights. Before now he’d been able to escape by pleading prior engagements but today, there was no getting out of it because for some reason, Sam had decided to invite the entire family over without even asking.

Gabriel wasn’t angry with Sam. He had no idea how nervous the idea of family gatherings made Gabriel because he was always completely fine when Dean and Castiel came over. No, he was angry with himself, because he was scared. And who the hell was scared of their own family?

He knew how it would be. His dad would smile vaguely at everyone and hug Gabriel, and tell him how nice the house looked, and then withdraw into himself for the rest of the evening. Castiel would smile and quietly tell Gabriel that he was looking very well, and offer to help in the kitchen. Dean would probably just pat him on the back and start opening bottles. But it wasn’t them Gabriel was worried about. It was Michael and Lucifer.

Gabriel hadn’t seen either of them for years. But he knew exactly how things would pan out. Michael wouldn’t say anything bad, but he would sneer and sigh, and shake his head. Lucifer would smirk and tell Gabriel exactly what he thought of him, playing it off as brotherly teasing, but knowing exactly how much he was hurting.

And of course they would both make comments about his weight.

Gabriel wasn’t insecure. In fact, he was very happy with the way he looked. He knew Sam found him appealing. He liked the fact that he didn’t have to bother with dieting or exercise. The whole thing suited him very well. But he just knew that his brothers would find a way to twist everything and make him feel generally awful about himself.

He’d never looked anything like them. Where they were tall, dark and athletic, Gabriel had always been small and chubby and freckled. When they were children it hadn’t mattered, everyone assumed Gabriel would grow out of it. His big brothers had always looked out for him and dealt with anyone who teased him. But as they grew up and became teenagers, Gabriel didn’t lose the puppy fat, and Michael and Lucifer stopped looking out for him. They started to fight with each other more, and eventually the only thing that they could agree on was that Gabriel was too fat.

By the time Gabriel went to college he had forced himself to lose weight, putting himself through miserable diets and exercise regimes that he couldn’t stand. He was glad those days were over.

Gabriel liked his body. He liked the softness and the warmth of his skin. He especially liked the way Sam looked at him. He was confident within himself and he didn’t want his brothers to ruin that for him, just as they had ruined his teenage years.

He felt the beginning of tears pricking at his eyes and quickly stood up, swiping at his face angrily. He was an adult. His family didn’t matter. If Sam loved him and he loved himself that was more than enough. He marched over to the oven and opened it up to check on the food inside, oblivious of Sam entering the kitchen until his arms were wrapped around his waist.

Gabriel stiffened and then relaxed backwards into Sam’s embrace, momentarily forgetting everything. Sam kissed his neck and ran his hands up and down Gabriel’s sides. It felt so good he closed his eyes and allowed himself to breathe slowly, eventually turning around in Sam’s embrace and burying his face into the soft cotton of his shirt.

He didn’t mean to let the tears spill but suddenly they were there, soaking the front of Sam’s shirt. He didn’t want to face his family. He just wanted to hide his face in Sam’s broad chest forever and let himself be loved and petted.

It didn’t take long for Sam to realise that Gabriel was crying. He was naturally shocked, and gently extricated Gabriel’s face from his shirt. His eyes were red and puffy and Sam cupped his cheek gently, brushing away the hot tears even as they fell.

“What’s the matter sweetheart?” He said softly. Gabriel sniffled quietly and shook his head.

“N-nothing. I just… I don’t…” He hiccupped, trying to wipe his face on his sleeve. “I’mjustnervous.” He said finally, stumbling over the words. He tried to push Sam’s hands away, but Sam was having none of it. He wrapped his arms firmly around Gabriel’s waist and led him to the lounge where he sat on the couch and pulled Gabriel down on top of him.

Gabriel allowed himself to be manhandled and curled up gratefully in the cocoon of Sam’s arms. He felt safer there. Sam carefully wiped Gabriel’s eyes and cuddled him close, pressing kisses to every bit of him he could reach, and Gabriel gradually began to feel calmer.

“Now can you tell me what this is all about?” Sam asked tenderly, once Gabriel’s breathing was back to normal and the tears had been kissed away.

Gabriel nodded and looked down at his hands, fiddling with his sleeves again. “I’m just worried,” He said quietly. “I haven’t seen Mike and Luce for so long, and I just know they’re gonna give me crap about how much weight I’ve gained. And that isn’t even the problem, I mean, I don’t care if they call me fat, because I am, and I like it. I love my body. It just… brings back a lot of bad memories I guess. Everything was so shitty when I was a teenager and I know it’s just going to bring it all back and I don’t know if I can deal with that.”

Sam listened quietly and gently ran his hands through Gabriel’s hair. “I can’t pretend I know how you feel, but I can imagine it must be pretty shitty.” He said slowly. “I know it’s gonna be hard to listen to their bullshit. But you’re a hell of a lot stronger than them. You’re beautiful, and you _know_ you’re beautiful. It’s going to be hard to ignore them but I know you can. You can put your past behind you and show them that you’re happy being you. If they can’t accept the fact that you’re happy and try to give you shit for loving yourself then they just aren’t worth your time.”

Gabriel was quiet for a moment as he contemplated Sam's words, but he finally nodded slowly and turned around to face him. “You’re right.” He said softly. “I am happy. I’m not going to let them stop me from being happy and loving myself.”

Sam smiled and cupped Gabriel’s cheek in his hand. “Exactly. And I’m going to be right here, showing everybody just how much I love you.” He snuck his hand up under Gabriel’s sweater to rest on his waist, stroking his fingers over the soft pudge. “You’re gorgeous. You drive me crazy.” He whispered, pressing his lips lightly to Gabriel’s. “And nothing is going to change that.”

Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam properly, leaning into his light touches. He pulled back eventually and rested their foreheads together. “Thank you Sam. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Sam shook his head and smiled, giving Gabriel’s soft side a fond squeeze. “You’d do just fine.” He whispered, kissing his temple. He smiled tenderly and watched the light return to Gabriel’s eyes as he stood up, himself once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pop me a comment and maybe even a request. I love getting prompts and hearing from you!


	6. Loving the legs - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaand here's another one!
> 
> This one was fun to write. It's quite short, but there will be a part two!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a Saturday, afternoon to be precise, when Sam first noticed it. He walked into the lounge to see Gabriel sitting there on the couch with his legs sprawled across the length of it. He had his laptop balanced on his thighs, and looked up as Sam came in. They smiled at each other and Gabriel obligingly moved his legs so Sam could sit down, and then resumed his original position, this time with his feet on Sam’s lap.

It was a position they had taken so many times before, Sam didn’t even notice anything at first. Until Gabriel closed his laptop and put it on the coffee table, and leaned back against the armrest of the couch with his arms folded behind his head.

Sam took the opportunity to look at Gabriel, and as his eyes travelled down his body, he noticed something. The material of Gabriel’s shorts was clinging to his thighs in a way that it definitely hadn’t before. The shorts were relatively new, and had fitted comfortably around Gabriel’s waist without biting into his skin. Now, they sat it little bit more snuggly around his hips. And they were much tighter around his thighs.

Sam took in this new development, and slowly moved his hand up Gabriel’s leg. Gabriel just hummed softly and leaned into the touch, until his phone rang and he stood up to answer it.

Sam licked his lips as Gabriel walked away. His shorts left absolutely nothing to the imagination and Sam found himself on the point of drooling as his thighs rubbed sensually together. They were certainly thicker than they had been before and Sam was decidedly interested in this new development.

He waited until they both went to bed to further explore this new change in Gabriel’s body. He didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed it before. Sitting between Gabriel’s naked legs, he could plainly see how his thighs had filled out. Sam had always loved Gabriel’s legs; the firm muscle lying beneath soft, warm skin never failed to turn him on. But this was something else. This was soft, malleable fat, sitting warm and plush and begging to be worshipped.

Sam revelled in the new plumpness. He spent several long seconds just staring at those delicious thighs until Gabriel coughed and raised his eyebrows.

“You gonna sit there ogling my legs all night?”

Sam snapped out of his daze and smirked. “I wasn’t planning on it, no,” He replied, slowly inching his hand up Gabriel’s leg and lightly squeezing it. Gabriel’s breathing quickened the further Sam’s hand went and by the time Sam was stroking the delicate skin of his inner thighs, Gabriel was panting quietly.

“Sensitive?” Sam whispered, digging his finger nails in and watching the muscle jump under the layers of softness. He lowered his head and licked carefully over the softest part, delighted when he heard Gabriel moan. He repeated the action several times, inhaling the musky scent that was just pure Gabriel as he went. He hummed softly against the pliable skin, feeling Gabriel shiver, and grazed his teeth lightly down. Gabriel whimpered loudly, squirming where he lay. Sam lifted his head and grinned.

“So responsive, baby.” He purred, dragging his hands down Gabriel’s chest and belly and resting them once more on his thighs. “Gonna mark you up, nice and pretty.”

Gabriel moaned eagerly and spread his legs further, obviously keen for Sam to put his money where his mouth was. Sam, however, moved sedately, dipping his head slowly and pressing sloppy open-mouthed kisses all over the inside of Gabriel’s thighs. Gradually, he began to nibble teasingly at the chubbiest parts. Gabriel whined and bucked his hips up impatiently, only to have Sam pin them down firmly.

Sam teased and stroked Gabriel for a few more minutes. He wanted to worship those beautiful thighs from top to bottom and he was certainly going to take his time. But he didn’t want to be too mean. Just as Gabriel was beginning to feel desperate, he put his mouth to good use, licking and sucking harsh marks into the pale skin. Gabriel moaned responsively to every hickey Sam gave him.

Soon Gabriel’s thighs were covered in livid purplish marks and sharp red indentations from Sam’s teeth and nails. He was the very picture of lust, cock hard and leaking steadily against his belly and his face flushed with pleasure. Sam stared at him with unreserved desire. He marvelled in Gabriel’s sensitivity, the fact that he could be reduced to this desperate mess so easily.

Sam took pity on his moaning lover and took his weeping cock into his mouth. Gabriel whimpered his way through an orgasm very soon after, practically reduced to jelly by Sam’s clever mouth once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Thank you all so much for your support and enthusiasm. It makes my day when I see you in my inbox!
> 
> Look out for part 2 of this particular chapter coming soon, and if you have a request, I'll be happy to take it!


	7. Loving the legs - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two!
> 
> Enjoy the porn and have a lovely day!

Gabriel grinned slyly and bent over to retrieve a cardboard box from under the bed in the spare bedroom. He’d been hiding it there for a whole week, and now he finally got to put his plan into action. He’d enlisted Dean’s help to keep Sam out of the house for an hour or two (thankfully Dean hadn’t asked why. That would have been an awkward conversation).

He opened the box up with a knife and began to unpack the contents onto the floor, checking that everything he had ordered was there. Satisfied that everything was in perfect, he picked up the items, kicked the box under the bed, and retreated to the bathroom.

It had taken a while for him to pluck up the courage to order the stuff. He was still nervous even as he entered the bathroom with the items clutched in his arms. But he wasn’t going to chicken out now. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub and wondered where to start.

After some furtive researching on the internet, he’d ordered stockings, suspenders and panties. He knew Sam had a thing about his legs and he’d decided the outfit would show them off perfectly. He’d considered ordering a corset as well, but decided against it. Some other time, perhaps. He had also ordered a medium sized butt plug and bought some new razors and shaving cream at the store.

He’d never shaved his legs before, but he decided to start with that. He applied the cream liberally, hoping to avoid nicking himself, and slowly dragged the razor up his leg. It was a pleasant feeling, and it was satisfying to watch the cream and hair disappear after each stroke.

When he was finished, he smoothed his hands down his legs. It did feel very nice, especially when he rubbed his legs together. After a few minutes of exploring the new sensation, he turned back to the items spread out on the floor. What next?

He decided to get the plug in. It was something he had done before and the familiar feeling of his own fingers stretching inside him calmed him down somewhat. Soon he had the plug nestled perfectly in-between his cheeks. And an erection. But that was bound to happen.

He picked the panties off the floor. He was very happy with them. They had been quite expensive, but it was worth it. The material was perfect, silky and smooth and lined with soft lace. He’d decided on white, with a gold trim, and he held them against his body, very pleased with them. He was concerned that they wouldn’t fit, so he tugged them on nervously. They were a little bit snug, but not noticeably so. With a relieved sigh, he turned around, admiring himself in the mirror.

He picked up the suspender next, and after a few minutes of fumbling, managed to get it right. It was tight around his belly, but not unpleasant as the material was soft. Last came the stockings, which slid onto his smooth legs easily. He was glad he’d picked white, as it blended nicely with his skin tone. The lace at the tops of the stockings was soft under his fingers and he shivered. He clipped them into place and looked in the mirror to admire the ensemble.

He couldn’t help blushing. The outfit accentuated every curve of his body. He prayed Sam would like it.

He tidied up the bathroom and went to the bedroom to light the scented candles he’d placed around the room. Then he plumped up the cushions on the bed and reclined against them, waiting for Sam to return.

 

 

Sam shut the engine off in the car and climbed out with a sigh. Dean had kept him talking about nonsense for ages, and as much as Sam loved his brother, he’d been glad to get away. He was looking forward to a nice relaxing afternoon with Gabriel.

The house was quiet when he entered. He expected to find Gabriel sprawled out on the couch, but he wasn’t there. Curious, Sam went to the kitchen and noticed a note on the fridge:

_Upstairs. Come and find me xx_

Sam smiled and pocketed the note. He’d been sure Gabriel had something planned when a mysterious package turned up and disappeared under the spare bed and that just confirmed it. He kicked off his shoes and jacket and headed up the stairs and into their bedroom.

The lights were dimmed, so it took a few moments for Sam’s eyes to adjust. The air was heavy and sweet and he unconsciously licked his lips in anticipation. He took a moment to look around the room before zoning in on the bed. His breath caught in his throat.

Gabriel was there, leaning against a pile of pillows with his arms crossed over his chest. He was blushing and smiling shyly. Sam’s mouth watered. His gaze wandered leisurely down Gabriel’s body, taking in the details. The way his underwear was clinging so delightfully to his body and showing each delicious curve. The little wet spot at the front of the pretty panties.

Gabriel swung his legs around of the edge of the bed and stood up. He walked towards Sam, taking courage at each step until he was right in front of his, one hand resting flat on his chest. Sam slipped one arm around Gabriel’s back, stroking the smooth skin and feeling the dimples of his spine. He dipped his head and pressed their lips together and kissed Gabriel until his head was spinning.

When they broke apart, Gabriel’s face was flushed. Sam was still touching him, fondling his ass one minute and caressing his chest the next. His fingers stilled when he found the plug buried in between Gabriel’s cheeks and he bent his head, burying his face into Gabriel’s neck with a guttural moan.

They backed up towards the bed and Gabriel soon found himself on his back, with Sam plastered up against him. Sam’s hands seemed to be everywhere at once.

“Oh my god baby, I was expecting something… But not _this_ ,” Sam gasped. His hair was already a mess, his shirt half unbuttoned and falling off his shoulders. He ran his hands slowly down Gabriel’s chest to the edge of the suspender. Gabriel took a few heavy breathes, trying to find his voice and failing miserably when Sam’s hands roamed over his belly and finally settled on his waist, and the edge of the panties.

Sam buried his head between Gabriel’s legs and delicately licked the growing wet patch at the front of his underwear. Gabriel moaned and spread his legs further, gasping as Sam’s hands slowly moved down his smooth legs. Sam seemed unable to speak as he touched the soft skin and unclipped the suspender with trembling fingers.

The stockings slipped down a few inches, revealing more of Gabriel’s silky smooth legs. Sam groaned appreciatively and licked a long stripe along Gabriel’s inner thigh. He was absolutely besotted with Gabriel’s thick, curvy legs at the best of times and this new change drove him nearly wild with desire.

After a few minutes, Gabriel found his voice. He’d been hard ever since he’d put the plug in and that felt like years ago. As much as he was enjoying the attention to his thighs, he _needed_ Sam to fuck him.

“Sam, Sammy, please.” He panted, as Sam’s adventurous tongue slid up the crease of his thigh and under the hem of the panties. “I need you. Need you to fuck me _oh holy shit_!”

Sam’s tongue had found its mark, delving underneath Gabriel’s body and flicking over his balls. Sam withdrew his face, and made short work of his own pants and underwear. Gabriel obligingly pulled his knees to his chest and pulled his panties down, but not all the way off. He was very keen for Sam to fuck him just like that. Sam was very much on board with that idea.

He pulled the plug out carefully and bent his head, giving Gabriel’s stretched rim a few teasing licks. Gabriel whimpered, quivering where he lay. Sam bent over him, getting into position and pressing a kiss Gabriel’s lips. They swallowed each other’s gasps as Sam pushed his cock inch by inch into Gabriel’s willing body.

Sam was thick, and the stretch was painful, but Gabriel took it in his stride and moaned gratefully when Sam was finally buried completely inside him. He took it slow, thrusting in and out and kissing Gabriel until neither of them had any breath left. Gabriel grasped handfuls of Sam’s hair and met his thrusts, rolling his hips.

Eventually the constant thrusts against his prostate and the friction of the delicate fabric on his cock was too much for Gabriel. He kissed Sam like it was going out of style and moaned straight into his mouth as he came all over his new underwear. Sam whimpered and clutched onto Gabriel as the heat around his cock became almost too tight. He came hard into Gabriel’s body, gasping for air.

Gabriel was quiet for a long while after that, simply unable to speak. Sam pulled out and helped him wiggle out of his sticky underwear and they collapsed side by side. Gabriel cuddled up close and sighed happily as Sam’s arms came around his waist and settled there, stroking lovingly over his pudge.

“I’m guessing you liked that?” Gabriel asked sleepily. He smiled as he felt Sam pull him closer and kiss the top of his head.

“You bet your sexy ass I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! You know the drill, pop me a comment and a request if you are so inclined.
> 
> Love to you all x


	8. Gotta love his Assets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good day friends, I hope you're all doing okay.
> 
> I'm a big fan of Gabriel's ass so this was fun to write. I hope all enjoy it!
> 
> I also started naming my chapters. Finally.
> 
> Anyhow, have an otterly nice day and enjoy this little slice of porn!

Sam walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and made his way to the bedroom. He’d enjoyed a hot shower and was looking forward to a relaxing evening. Gabriel was there, lying on his stomach on the bed reading something or other, utterly naked. Sam sighed softly and took a moment to gaze at him. The honeymoon period of their relationship was long over and done with, but Sam was no less besotted with Gabriel’s body than he had been when they first met. It was very hard to tear his eyes away, but he managed it and went to rummage in their shared drawers for some sleep pants.

He couldn’t help looking out of the corner of his eye. He was no expert on anatomy, but he was pretty sure it should be impossible for an ass to be so… Nice.

Nice wasn’t really the right word, but Sam didn’t know how else to describe it. Gabriel didn’t have ‘buns of steel’, nor did he look like he’d had his bum inflated with an air pump. He had a happy medium, somewhere in between.

His ass was firm, but plump. It jiggled a little bit when he walked. When he wore tight jeans people whistled at him and middle aged ladies pinched his bum (and so did Sam. Frequently). It was round and soft and bouncy and _oh so distracting._

Sam gave up his search for his pants and crept up behind Gabriel, who was still engrossed in his magazine. He climbed onto the bed and knelt there, placing his hand on Gabriel’s ankle and slowly dragged it upwards. Gabriel hummed encouragingly and spread his legs, turning his head and looking over his shoulder.

“What are you up to down there, Mr Winchester?” He asked, sounding amused, although his voice quavered a little when Sam’s hand skimmed upwards and cupped the swell of his ass. Sam chuckled softly.

“Well, I was planning on eating you out until you’re crying. But if you’ve got a better idea…?”

Gabriel shook his head and pressed backwards, moaning softly when Sam squeezed the pliant flesh of his ass. “I am totally on board with that idea.” He answered. He shifted, bringing himself up on his hands and knees and sticking his ass out on display. Sam licked his lips and moved closer behind him. He just couldn’t help touching, when faced by such a delicious sight. He cupped the round cheeks and squeezed, kneading them firmly before spreading them. Gabriel shivered as the cold air hit his exposed hole. Sam took a long moment to look at him on his hands and knees, taking in all the soft curves of his body. Then he drew his attention back to that gorgeous ass.

Sam leaned down and licked a long stripe over Gabriel’s hole, grinning ferally into the cleft of his ass when he heard him moan. He felt the tight pucker flutter against his tongue and hummed softly. Gabriel hissed and pressed backwards. Tracing his rim with his tongue, Sam flicked his tongue lightly inside and was rewarded with a moan and a whimper from Gabriel.

Sam continued to lick and nibble Gabriel’s tight rim, occasionally dipping inside. He moved his hands from his ass to his plush hips, rubbing circles into the soft pudge that sat there and revelling in every groan Gabriel made. He moved his hands up and stroked his belly but purposefully avoided Gabriel’s cock where it hung straining and leaking.

Sam soon redoubled his efforts, pressing his face further into Gabriel’s ass. His hole was already slick and wet with saliva, stretched out by Sam’s tongue. As Sam pressed deeper, Gabriel moaned louder and began to squirm in pleasure. Sam could tell he was getting close, but he wasn’t quite ready to finish off just yet.

He pulled back and leaned over Gabriel, grabbing his chin and turning his head to pull him into a filthy bruising kiss. Their lips slid together messily and Sam licked into Gabriel’s mouth, sliding their tongues together and forcing him to taste himself. Their teeth clacked together but Sam didn’t care, he simply devoured Gabriel until both of them were gasping for breath. He finished the kiss with a final hard bite to Gabriel’s bottom lip, and pulled away.

He returned to his original position and began to tease Gabriel all over again until his knees buckled and he fell flat on his belly on the mattress. Sam grinned in victory, seeing exactly how wrecked Gabriel was. His hole was wet and red, shining and framed by the indentations of Sam’s fingers in the pale skin of his ass. Sam couldn’t help moaning at the site of those red marks. His own cock was hard and leaking and his knew he couldn’t possibly last much longer. And Gabriel was whimpering and shifting on the bed, obviously trying to rub off against the sheets.

Sam kneeled over Gabriel and stroked his own cock, moaning when Gabriel looked over his shoulder and their eyes met. Just a few moments later, Sam came hard in ropes of white over Gabriel’s ass. It made such a pretty picture.

Gabriel moaned at the feeling of Sam’s hot release on his overheated body. The thought of that alone, knowing that Sam had painted his ass and marked him up was too much. His cock twitched against the mattress and as Gabriel ground his hips down against the bed, he finally came.

Sam leaned over him and gently pushed his sweaty hair off his face. “Alright, babe?” Gabriel smiled and rolled onto his side out of the sticky patch on the sheets. He drew Sam in and kissed him softly.

“Mhm, I’m fine.” He smirked and shuffled into Sam’s arms. “Almost as fine as my ass, huh?”

Sam rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms and Gabriel’s waist, cuddling him close.

“Yeah, yeah. You’ve got a damn fine ass. Rub it in.”

“I’d rather you rubbed it in for me.”

“Gabriel.”

“Mmh?”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! I just want to say thank you for all your lovely comments, kudos, hits, etc. It really helps and motivates me to know that you're there, reading and enjoying my work. So thank you ^.^  
> Speaking of, leave me comment if you liked it, or you didn't like it, or you have a request, or you're sick of my subtle otter references.  
> Ciao!


	9. Insecurity, beaten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fiends. Or rather, friends.
> 
> This is the continuation of chapter something-or-other, Insecurity. I hope you enjoy it and forgive me for Lucifer bashing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Gabriel stood in front of the mirror, trying to breathe slowly. He’d told himself already – he wasn’t going to let his brothers ruin this for him. That’s a lot harder than it sounds.

He chewed on his lip as he did up the buttons on his shirt, the loosest one he owned. Normally he had no qualms about parading around in tight clothes and letting the haters hate but this was different. He didn’t want to draw attention to himself unnecessarily. He pushed his hair off his face and practiced a smile. He looked nice, normal. He hoped it would last.

He went down stairs and looked at the table, already set for the meal. They’d be here soon. He hoped so, he didn’t want to prolong the agony of waiting any longer. The sooner they came and said their stuff the better.

Sam was standing over the stove and stirring something mysterious in a pot. He looked up and smiled at Gabriel. And Gabriel smiled back. He was okay. Everything would be okay.

There was a sharp, confident knock on the door. Michael, Gabriel was sure. He walked down the hall on autopilot and stopped in front of it. How could opening a door possibly be so frightening?

He did open it, though. And there was Michael, tall and imposing as he always had been. Gabriel opened the door a little bit wider, unsure of what to do. Michael solved the problem by pulling him into a tight hug.

If, when they both pulled away, Gabriel’s eyes were a little bit misty, neither of them said anything. Michael patted his shoulder awkwardly and smiled. Gabriel felt like he was walking on air as he led his big brother down the hall and poured him a drink. They made stilted, but friendly small talk for a few minutes until Michael gently caught Gabriel’s arm and looked him in the eye.

“I’m sorry I left it so long to visit. I felt it would be for the best, but I see now that I was wrong. I am so very glad that you are happy.” He said in his grave way. Gabriel shot him a watery smile and nodded.

“Thank you. You don’t know how much that means to me.”

Dean and Cas turned up a few minutes later, and his father soon after them. Nobody made a single comment about Gabriel’s appearance, other than to say that he looked very well.

And then Lucifer turned up.

He waltzed into the house like he owned the place, barely even acknowledging Gabriel. He went straight to Sam, shook his hand and winked at him. Gabriel retreated quickly into the kitchen. He wasn’t about to watch his brother flirt shamelessly with his boyfriend.

Every time their eyes met over the dinner table, Lucifer sneered at Gabriel. Aside from that he completely ignored him. He tried to ignore him right back, talking to Michael about work and the weather. He tried the enjoy himself. He tried to eat normally. But every time he took a bite, the old long forgotten feeling of guilt came back. So he gave up and just watched as Lucifer talked and laughed and tried to flirt with Sam. Sam kept casting Gabriel guilty, pained glances. Gabriel tried to smile at him, but ended up grimacing.

He escaped the kitchen again after clearing the table, and started on the washing up. Hopefully everyone would leave him alone and go home and he could just crawl into Sam’s arms and eat ice cream straight from the tub.

No such luck.

Lucifer wandered into the kitchen after about five minutes and sat down with a glass of wine. He started to talk, about Sam, about himself. Gabriel ignored him steadfastly. He blocked it all out with white noise until Lucifer said something he just couldn’t ignore.

“So, when’s the baby due?”

Gabriel turned around slowly, dishcloth still clutched in his hand.

“What did you say?” He asked, his voice low. Lucifer smirked.

“When’s the baby due? It must be coming soon. Either that or...”

“Shut up.” Gabriel hissed, clenching his jaw. Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

“What did you say to me?”

“I said, shut up. Keep your nasty comments to yourself. This is my home and I’m not going to let you insult me. You need to grow up and act your age. It was bad enough when we were kids, you had an excuse then. You didn’t know better. But you’re an adult now and you need to act like one. Did you see Michael come into my house and spend two hours ignoring and insulting me?”

“Don’t compare me to Michael!”

“Don’t fucking make this about your petty rivalry with Michael! I’ve spent today on edge, just knowing that one of you would do this. Michael didn’t because he’s grown up! He’s moved on from being a stupid little prick of a bully – and you haven’t!” Gabriel seethed. He was trying hard not to yell but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Lucifer looked stunned.

“It’s taken me years to come to terms with this.” He pointed vaguely at his body. “Years. Years of trying to be good enough for your standards. But I’m done with that. I’m done with trying to be something I’m not. I’m happy, Lucifer. Can’t you let me be happy?”

Lucifer stared at him, looking stunned and sad. He didn’t seem to be capable of answering the question. Gabriel sighed and put down the cloth.

“I think you should go.” He said quietly. “Call me sometime, if you decide to get over yourself and be the brother I know you can be.”

He turned away so he didn’t have to watch Lucifer walk out, his head hanging low.

 

 

Later, much later, when everyone was gone, Gabriel curled up in Sam’s arms and cried a little bit. Sam held him very tightly and kissed him gently. He told Gabriel how proud he was, that he’d stood up for himself. He told him how beautiful he was. And then they shared a tub of ice cream until Gabriel felt himself again. And a week later Lucifer called, and apologized. They met for coffee and Lucifer hugged him tight. And Gabriel had never been so happy before in all his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel got a happy ending, because he deserves one. As do we all.
> 
> Remember to comment if you feel like it! Requests are very welcome too!


	10. Short and sweet belly rubs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to get this one out of my system. It's very short, but I hope you like it none the less.

Gabriel leaned back and relaxed into the soft cushions of the couch, sighing contentedly. He had just finished eating dinner, and Sam had cajoled him into eating a lot more than he’d originally planned on. His filthy words and delicious cooking were incredibly hard to resist. Not that Gabriel had tried very hard. Before he knew it he’d eaten most of a tray of lasagne and a very large ice cream sundae, and now he had a very full belly. Thankfully Sam had let him off from cleaning up the kitchen. He just wanted to sit down and sleep off the fullness.

He closed his eyes and made himself comfortable. It felt so nice to indulge and be stuffed to his full capacity. He put both his hands on his tummy, rubbing gently and letting out a little groan of pleasure. His stomach responded with a few grumbles and gurgles. He rubbed it in a placating way, stroking and admiring the roundness. He enjoyed the size of his belly almost as much as Sam did, especially when it was packed tight with food. He had never imagined that he would be able to enjoy his big tummy but he did, immensely.

He was just settling down and getting ready to drop off for a nap when he heard a quiet laugh above him. It was Sam, of course. He half opened his eyes and squinted up at his boyfriend. Sam smiled down at him and plopped down on the couch, stretching out his arm invitingly. Gabriel sighed in a long suffering way and shuffled into Sam’s embrace, snuggling into his side and stifling a little burp as his stomach was jostled.

Sam kissed the top of Gabriel’s head and looked down, admiring the way his t-shirt stretched tight over his full belly. He moved the arm that wasn’t holding Gabriel and put his hand on his stomach. Gabriel hummed approvingly and leaned into it, coaxing Sam into giving him a belly rub.

As if he needed to be persuaded. He happily got to work, rubbing in circles and applying pressure to make Gabriel burp and hiccup adorably. He was too full and sleepy to be properly embarrassed, but he blushed very prettily anyhow. Sam smiled and listened to the quiet rumbles of Gabriel’s digestion. He loved seeing him like this, warm and round and blissfully happy. It made his heart swell with love, knowing that Gabriel trusted him enough to be able to relax and just let go around him. There was something so intimate about it, the way Gabriel let him take care of him when he was full and groggy. Sam had never experienced the like of it before.

Very soon Gabriel drifted off to sleep in the cocoon of Sam’s arms. Sam held him and stroked his body gently, quietly enjoying each and every curve. Finally he drifted of as well with his nose buried in Gabriel’s soft blond hair and his hand cradling his full tummy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, requests and otters are all highly appreciated.


	11. Don't stand so close to him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya friends! It's another update. I hope you all enjoy it! I feel like it might get a sequel at some point.

Gabriel tugged nervously on his tie as he stepped out of the car. He was more than a little bit anxious. But not even half as jumpy as Sam. They were going to a charity function hosted by Sam’s law firm and he was going to give a speech. He’d been writing and rewriting the damn thing for at least three weeks, insisting it must be perfect, or he wouldn’t get the promotion his boss had been hinting at.

Gabriel hated functions. He hated mingling with people who he didn’t like and who didn’t like him. But he was there for Sam, and as soon as the speech was done he was sure they’d both have a good time.

The moment they entered the large hotel ballroom where everything was happening, Sam was whisked away by Becky, one of his co-workers. He shot Gabriel an apologetic smile as she tugged his away behind the scenes, presumably to rehearse the speech or whatever. Whatever the case, Gabriel was left alone in a sea of people he didn’t know.

He made a beeline for the edge of the room where he could avoid small talk in peace. The room was unbearably hot so he slipped out of his jacket and loosened he tie. He had just managed to shut out the noise of the room and was making a start on his mental grocery shopping list when somebody brushed against him. Startled, Gabriel turned his head and stared.

Gabriel vaguely recognised him from one of Sam’s office Christmas parties that he’d been dragged along to. He was quite tall, handsome in a sort of roguish way. Gabriel couldn’t help smiling, at least there was one person he knew.

“Hello. Gabriel, isn’t it? Sam’s partner? I’m Brady.” He said, smiling. “You looked a little out of place here on your own. I hope don’t mind me keeping you company?”

Gabriel smiled and felt himself relaxing somewhat. Sam talked about Brady all the time. They’d shared an office for nearly a year.

“I don’t mind in the least. Sam’s been kidnapped and this isn’t really my scene.” Gabriel chuckled. Brady joined in and flagged down a waiter, handing Gabriel a glass of champagne and grinning at him.

“Well in that case, I’d be very happy to hang around and entertain you until Sam comes back. He’s talked about you so often I feel like I know you already!”

 

==

 

Brady was charming, there was no denying it, but he did lay it on a bit thick. Gabriel wasn’t used to people flirting with him and every time Brady said something vaguely complimentary he ended up blushing and stuttering. But the champagne was good, and the canapes were to die for, so he couldn’t deny that he was enjoying himself. A couple of Sam’s other colleagues came over and spoke to Gabriel and handed him expensive alcohol, so by the time it was time for Sam’s speech, Gabriel was actually managing to have a good time.

Sam’s speech went down a storm. He was an excellent speaker and he knew exactly what he was saying. Gabriel cheered the loudest when it was over, ignoring the fact that Brady had for some reason decided to lean just a little bit closer to him than was necessary.

As Sam was dragged off to shake hands with sponsors and clients, Brady put his arm around Gabriel.

“Want to dance? Sam won’t be back for a while. Everybody will want to talk to him now.” He asked, steering him towards the dancefloor.

Gabriel frowned slightly, casting a look behind him to see if Sam was still there. “Uh, okay. I haven’t danced for ages. I’m not very good…”

Brady just chuckled. “Don’t worry. I’ll lead.” And with that, he put one arm around Gabriel’s back and whisked him away.

 

==

 

It took half an hour for Sam to extricate himself from a large crowd of people who were all trying to wring his hand at once. He felt terrible for abandoning Gabriel and wanted to get back to him as soon as he could. He walked swiftly down the main stair case which lead to the ballroom and looked around.

It took him a moment to find him within the whirling masses of people, but Sam finally spotted him. He was dancing with Brady and looking more than a little bit awkward. His eyes were lowered as Brady laughed and he looked as though he was trying very hard to keep a distance between them. Brady wasn’t make it easy for him and kept tugging him closer. Sam nearly saw red when he noticed Brady’s hand, settled firmly on Gabriel ass.

He watched them for a few minutes until the song ended. Gabriel said something to Brady and quickly escaped from his arms, heading in the direction of the bathrooms. Sam followed him and entered the men’s room after him.

Gabriel was leaning against the counter, splashing water on his face. His hair was damp with sweat and he looked just as uncomfortable as he had on the dance floor with Brady. He looked up as Sam came in, his eyes widening slightly.

“Sam! Thank god. I thought you were Brady.” He wiped his hands on his thighs and stepped forward into Sam’s outstretched arms. “I thought you were never coming back. Brady’s been buzzing around me all evening. I wanted to come and find you but he wouldn’t let me go. He made me dance for nearly an hour. I’m not built for dancing.” He whined and poked his belly.

Sam pulled Gabriel tight against his chest. “I saw. Has he been like that all night? Touching you like that?”

Gabriel looked up, his face flushed. “Yeah. He kept saying how nice I looked and stuff.” He bit his lip. “You’re not mad, are you? I didn’t lead him on, I promise.”

Sam shook his head. “I’m not mad at you baby. I’m mad at him for getting you drunk and touching you when you didn’t want him to. I’m sorry I left you on your own.”

Gabriel buried his face into Sam’s chest. “S’okay. I’m just glad you’re here now.” He looked up again, eyebrows slightly furrowed. “I’m not that drunk.”

Sam shrugged and kissed the top of Gabriel’s head, gently backing him up against the counter. He lifted his chin up and kissed him, soft at first but then harder and more possessive. He could taste the champagne on his lips. By the time they broke for air Gabriel was panting and his pupils were blown wide.

Sam lifted him unceremoniously onto the counter, ignoring Gabriel’s squeak of protest. There was something burning inside him, growing stronger by the minute. Just knowing that someone had touched Gabriel made him burn with jealousy.

He cupped Gabriel’s cheek and kissed him hard, pouring every ounce of possessive fury into it. Gabriel whimpered and melted, fisting his hands in Sam’s jacket and kissing back as hard as he could manage. When Sam pulled away his lips were bruised and red.

“I’m going to punch Brady in his smug stupid face next time I see him.” He growled, dipping his head and kissing Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel whimpered and shifted, grabbing Sam’s hands and putting them on his waist. He moaned softly when Sam’s hands squeezed his hips and impatiently shoved underneath his shirt to roam over his body.

“No you’re not.” He said softly. “You’re going to go and say goodbye to your boss. And then you’re going to take me home, and take me to bed. Because I need you right now.”

Sam paused where he was busy sucking a hickey into the pale skin of Gabriel’s neck.

“Alright.” He replied, dragging his tongue over the heated skin. “I guess that works too.”

Gabriel smiled and lifted Sam’s face so he could kiss him again. He tangled his fingers through his hair and shivered as Sam pulled him closer.

“I love you.” Gabriel murmured. He felt Sam relax slightly and smile against his lips.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I also just want to let you know that this work is going to be on hiatus from July-September because I'm going to be working abroad which means no time for writing. However, I will be back in September with renewed vigor! So remember to leave me a few prompts to get to when I come back!  
> I hope you all have a fantastic time over the next two months. I'll miss you all!


	12. Away from home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at last! Hurray! I missed y'all. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter, it came out a lot sappier than I intended... SO watch out for some angsty smut!

Sitting at home on his own, Gabriel couldn’t help but feel just a little bit annoyed. He had a right to be, in his own humble opinion. Sam had gone of to some swanky hotel for some sort of lawyers conference and left Gabriel behind. On his own.

Gabriel knew that it technically wasn't Sam’s fault, but it was the principle of the thing. He could of at least pretended to be sorry that he was leaving his boyfriend alone for a whole weekend. But no, he had practically skipped out of the door. Which didn't do a whole lot for Gabriel’s (admittedly not particularly fragile) ego.

So there Gabriel was, alone, bored stiff, and just a tiny bit pissed off.

He decided Sam deserved some revenge.

Pulling out his phone, he shot off a quick text:

Netflix is no fun when there's no one to chill with :(  - G

And he almost immediately received a reply.

Well you could be doing something else. Like working. - S

It's the weekend, Sam. No one works at the weekend. Except losers like you. - G

You're so childish. - S

Why are you so mean to me? - G

Because you react to it and it's fun. I have to stop texting under the table, my boss is giving me the evil eye. - S

If you were here we could be doing much more worthwhile things under the table than texting. - G

Thanks Gabe, I really needed that boner. - S

You're welcome. - G

 

 

  
Much later on, Gabriel was curled up in bed. He'd decided to have early night since there was nothing to stay up for. Not that there was much to go to bed for either.

He'd decided to let Sam off the hook. He supposed they needed time apart anyway. But it didn't mean he couldn't miss Sam, and wallow in it just a little bit. He felt so pathetic he felt like slapping himself out of it but at the same time… He couldn’t help it. He just missed his man so much.  
Gabriel wasn't expecting a text from Sam, so he almost didn't bother to look at his phone when it beeped. But he did, and was pleasantly surprised.

Sorry I had to go earlier. Are you ok? - S

I'm fine. Don't worry. - G

Still pissed off? - S

Less so than earlier. - G

I'm sorry. - S

Don’t worry about it. -G

No, really. I'm sorry. - S

Shhh. How's the hotel? - G

Nothing special. I miss you. - S

Really? - G

Of course. I think I underestimated exactly how much I would miss you. - S

Me too. The bed’s too big without you in it. - G

I wish I was there with you. This pillow is no good at cuddling. - S

That last message drew a chuckle from Gabriel. He got comfortable and put the phone to his ear after dialling Sam’s number. He breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of Sam’s soft, almost penitent voice.

“Hey babe.”  
“Hello to you too.”

There was a brief silence, in which Gabriel simply listened to the sound of Sam’s breathing.  
“This is ridiculous.” He whispered. “You haven’t even been gone for a day and I'm missing you so much it hurts. I can’t do anything. Can't concentrate. Can't sleep. I know it sounds really pathetic but… I just keep wishing and imagining that you’re here. I know couples are supposed to have time apart, and supposedly absence makes the heart grow fonder, but. I'm literally missing you every single minute, with every fibre of my being. Surely that isn't normal?”

Sam let out a long sigh on the other end of the line. “It’s normal. Because I’m feeling exactly the same over here. I thought maybe, some time apart would be a good thing, yknow? We spend every day together and I love it, I love being with you. But I don’t want it to end. I don’t want you to get sick of me.”

“Sam!” Gabriel exclaimed. “How could I get sick of you, baby. You’re… Amazing. And gorgeous. And more than I could ever hope to deserve. I’d have to be clinically insane to be sick of you.” Feeling a little bit calmer, he cradled the phone to his ear.   
“Baby, I love you. I love you so much. I love seeing you every day, waking up next you and falling asleep in your arms. Nothing could make me happier than being by your side. I’m the luckiest man on earth, and I know it.”

Gabriel heard Sam huff out a little embarrassed laugh. “I think you’ll find I’m the luckiest man in the world, Gabe.”

They were both quiet for a few moments. Gabriel felt much more secure, knowing that Sam didn't just want to get rid of him.

“So, are you naked?” He blurted out. And hearing Sam’s laughter made up for his day of misery.

“No, I’m not. But I could be.” Gabriel could hear the interest and the slight edge in Sam’s voice. He kicked back the covers and settled himself against the pillows.

“I’m already interested.” He murmured, one hand hovering over his hip. “What are you thinking about, babe?”

Sam’s voice was a little bit gravelly as he replied. “I’m thinking about you, naturally. Thinking about lying next to you and feeling the warmth of you. I miss feeling how soft you are. I love touching you, baby. Cuddling up to you, making love to you, you name it.”

A little shiver went down Gabriel’s spine. “Either I'm really horny or you’re some kind of silver-tongued magician… ‘Cause I’m already getting hard just hearing your voice.”  
Sam chuckled lowly and Gabriel absently rubbed at his inner thigh.

“I can get hard just thinking about you. Imagining you. The way you feel in my arms, beneath me, on top of me… So much fantasy fodder. I love feeling the weight of you on top of me when we’re fucking. It’s so good to feel every single inch of you. I love watching you face. Somehow you get even more beautiful when we’re having sex. I’m not sure how, though, because you’re so absolutely stunning all the time that it’s just unfair.” Sam whispered. Gabriel let out a little gasp and gave up trying to withhold his desire.

“God, Sam, you’re one to talk. You’re so hot, sometimes I have to blink and rub my eyes and tell myself that, yes, you are mine. And when you take me to bed… The way you touch me like I'm the most precious, beautiful thing you’ve ever seen… It drives me crazy.” He bit his lip. “I’m touching myself right now, Sam. Touching myself and thinking about you.”

The little groan of pleasure on the other end of the line told Gabriel all he needed to know and the movement of his hand on his cock sped up.

“Thinking about you too, babe. Your gorgeous body. How good it feels to touch you. The fact that you’re mine, all mine, and no one will ever take you from me…” Sam growled.

Gabriel tried very hard to stop his impending orgasm, but it was impossible. He needed to cum. He needed to hear every moan and breathy whimper that Sam gave him. He needed to be sure that Sam wanted him and felt the same.

They came very nearly simultaneously, their breathing almost in time. Gabriel closed his eyes and let the little waves of after glow wash over him, wishing that Sam was there beside him, instead of half way across the country.

“That was fun.” He mumbled, finally. Sam hummed in reply.  
“I’d prefer to be by your side, though.” He whispered. They were both silent for a moment.  
“I’ll be home soon.” Sam said finally. “Real soon.”

Gabriel could only hope that the remaining day went as fast as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, if you like :)


	13. Morning Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough, messy morning sex with Sam being just a little bit (a lot) naughty.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sam ran his hand up and down Gabriel’s side slowly, gently. He nuzzled at the soft hair at the nape of his neck and breathed in the scent of shampoo and honey that constantly seemed to stick to him. Gabriel didn’t even stir. In fact, he seemed to drop into an even deeper sleep.

Sam let out a soft sigh and shuffled a bit closer. He’d been awake for hours, since before it got light. Now he was bored stiff and still sporting morning wood which really should have gone down but apparently the universe was working against him. And Gabriel was showing exactly zero signs of waking up anytime soon.

Sam decided that desperate times called for desperate measures. He wiggled down slowly until his mouth was level with the knob of Gabriel’s spine and licked, slowly and wetly over his neck. Then he drew back and blew a line of cold air over the wet skin and waited for the result.

Gabriel didn’t take long to react. At first he just twitched and mumbled, then the prickling of his cold skin began to work it’s magic. He grunted, shivered and opened his eyes. Sam couldn’t help a little smile of evil satisfaction breaking forth.

Gabriel rolled over to face his boyfriend, blinking sleep out of his eyes and yawning.

“Wha-?” He mumbled, shuffling a little bit closer to Sam. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and wrinkled his nose up cutely. “Why am I awake? It’s only 7:30.”

Sam blinked innocently back and settled his hand on Gabriel’s hip to stroke over the soft skin there. “Don’t look at me, babe. I’ve been awake for hours.” He leaned forward and kissed the wrinkle of Gabriel’s brow. “Since you are awake, though…” He trailed his hand down over Gabriel’s thigh and watched him shiver. “I’m thinking sleepy morning sex could be on the menu?”

Gabriel yawned. “Sleepy’s the word for it.” He grumbled, placing his hand on Sam’s bare chest. “I think you’ll need to persuade me. I’m really very tired.” A ghost of a smile twitched at his lips and Sam grinned right back at him.

“Oh, I’ll convince you alright.” He purred, slipping his hand around to Gabriel’s ass and pulled them flush together, chest to chest. Gabriel made a soft noise of pleasure and agreement and leaned in for a kiss. Sam gladly reciprocated and very soon became lost in the witchcraft of Gabriel’s clever lips and tongue.

Sam ran his hand up and down Gabriel’s side, digging his fingernails in just a little bit. He loved the May the soft, warm skin moved under his hands. Gabriel responded with a low moan and reached up to tangle his fingers through Sam’s already messy bed head.

Gabriel slung one leg over Sam’s waist around half way through their messy kiss. They were impossibly close and Sam could feel every inch of Gabriel’s sweet, soft body pressing against him and demanding more. Their cock’s slid wetly together in a mess of pre come and the slick, dirty noises made Sam’s head spin with pleasure.

They pushed against each other, demanding and giving in equal measure. Sam tried to touch every inch of Gabriel that was in range, from his ass to his hair, pulling and tugging and eventually rolling them over. Sam hadn’t thought it could get any better but with Gabriel’s strong, pliable body on top of him the pleasure seemed to increase a thousandfold.

It was messy, and dirty, and probably gross, but it felt so good, Sam couldn’t bring himself to care. He had two fingers between the cheeks of Gabriel’s ass and one hand resting on the softness of a love-handle. Gabriel seemed to be enjoying it just as much with his eyes screwed shut as he ground down, over and over. The pretty flush on his cheeks was spreading lower by the minute and Sam found himself yearning to lick the rosy redness growing on his neck.

It ended as quickly as it had begun. Sam somehow found the core strength to lean upwards and capture Gabriel’s lips in a rough kiss and somewhere between that and an especially wanton moan from Gabriel, he found himself coming. His vision was dotted with stars for several long moments in which Gabriel too reached his climax.

They both flopped down, boneless, Gabriel still on top of Sam. He made an effort to move away but Sam kept him there with a light slap to his ass that rang out through the quiet room. It felt nice to have him there, almost the full weight of him – sandwiched together with their fluids drying between them. Gabriel seemed perfectly happy to stay there with his cheek resting comfortably on Sam’s collar bone and his eyes blissfully closed.

Sam knew he ought to get up, clean both of them up, get in the shower and do all sorts of important things. But he couldn’t bring himself to move. With Gabriel lying comfortably on top of him and the warmth of the afterglow flooding over him, staying right where he was seemed like the best course of action. He’d get up soon, he assured himself. Soon.

Gabriel seemed to agree that moving just wasn't a good idea. In fact, by the time Sam had collected himself enough to open his eyes, he was already snoring quietly. Sam stroked his hair gently and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Gabriel responded with a soft mumble as he rubbed his face against Sam as trying to get closer.

Sam smiled – how could he not? – and put his arms around Gabriel. He closed his own eyes and fell fast asleep embarrassingly quickly, despite their sticky problem and Gabriel’s contented snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that you guys are awesome. Seriously. This work now has 100 kudos. What did I do to deserve that???  
> Seriously, thank you all for your support and love and fabulous comments and motivation! Remember to leave a request if you'd like to!  
> Love you all xxx


	14. Brady Causes Trouble. Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I... Uh. The plot sort of ran away on it's own with this one. But it happened and there we go. A lot more angst and insecurity than I originally intended.
> 
> Oh yeah, Brady will be making another appearance later on. I won't let him get away with his nasty tricks.

Gabriel winced when the door slammed. Sam didn't work out for nothing and the force of the smash as the door went into place sent a rattle right through the house. Gabriel could hear him in the hall, savagely kicking off his shoes. There was a particularly loud thump as a heavy briefcase was flung unceremoniously into a corner. Gabriel suppressed a sigh. Sam was rarely moody or angry but when he was… It wasn't much fun for anyone.

Sam came into the kitchen looking like thunder and dropped a stack of binders on the table. Gabriel knew better than to expect a greeting but he tried his best, placing a hand lightly on Sam’s arm as he passed. Predictably, Sam grunted and shrugged him off. He stalked across the kitchen and grabbed a mug from the cupboard, slamming it down on the counter.  
“This place is a mess.” He said angrily, scowling and waving a hand at the breakfast dishes in the sink, “Can’t you clean up after yourself?”

Gabriel knew Sam well enough to tell that he was lashing out and looking for a fight. And he’d been living with him long enough to know that if he was being a bitch, there was undoubtedly a reason for it. So he gathered his patience and loosened his tie.  
“I have been at work too, you know. I only just got in.” He said mildly. “I’ll get to them later.”  
Sam didn’t even bother to reply. He shoved the coffee mug away and stalked off to the bathroom and started up the shower.

Gabriel had enough time to clean up the kitchen, the living room and their bedroom, and make a start on dinner and get changed before Sam crawled out of the bathroom looking sulky and sorry for himself. Gabriel suppressed a little smile from where he was sitting on the couch as Sam skulked in. He patted the spot next to him and smiled encouraging until Sam eventually slipped over and curled up, apparently trying to make himself as small as possible.

Gabriel leaned against Sam’s slumped shoulder and patted his hand. Sam opened his mouth to say something and then changed his mind, hiding his face in Gabriel’s hair instead.   
“It’s okay baby.” Gabriel said softly, with a bit of a chuckle. “I'm not mad, I swear. Do you want to tell me want’s up?”

Sam shrugged, and sighed, but eventually mumbled “Brady.” Into Gabriel’s shoulder.

Gabriel closed his eyes and huffed out a sigh. “What’s he done now?” He felt Sam shuffle next to him and then their hands were joined. Gabriel squeezed gently and brought Sam’s up to his lips to kiss it softly. He felt Sam relax just a little bit. “Tell me everything.” He whispered and Sam nodded ever so slightly.

“I know you said to ignore him. I’ve been trying really hard not to let him get to me. I know he isn’t worth it. But today I just couldn’t… Uh. He was bragging about his ‘conquests’, as usual and I was ignoring him and trying not to look interested but every time I looked up he was smirking at me. I wanted to wipe that smug look of his face but of course I couldn’t, so I just ignored him. And eventually everyone else got sick of listening to him and it was just him and I left and do you know what he did? He came up and patted me on the shoulder. God, I wanted to kill him. The way he looked at me. And he said… He said “Say hi to Gabriel for me.””

Gabriel gritted his teeth and gave Sam’s hand a reassuring squeeze.  
“Brady’s an asshole. We established that a long time ago.” He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Sam’s jaw. “Babe, you’ve just got to ignore him. Stop letting him get to you. The world’s full of assholes just like him.” He smiled and cupped Sam’s cheek gently. “I know you’re jealous. No, don’t deny it.” He grinned as Sam opened his mouth to argue, “It’s natural. I’d be pretty jealous if an attractive person started paying special attention to you.”

Sam frowned. “You think Brady’s attractive?” And Gabriel just couldn’t help laughing.

“He’s an average looking guy. He’s a dick, Sam. And even if he wasn’t… I’m hardly gonna leave you for him, am I?” Sam smiled faintly as Gabriel squeezed his hand again and crawled into his lap.

“You’re my smart, kind, hot lawyer man. And I wouldn’t leave you for all the tea in China.” He whispered, kissing a spot beneath Sam’s ear.  
Sam chuckled weakly. “You really do know how to make me feel better.” He whispered thickly. “Thanks, babe.”

Gabriel snuggled up close to Sam’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. “I love you Sammy. I love you more than anything in the world. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You give me confidence in myself. You make me so happy. I love you.”

Sam’s arms came around him and they embraced tightly.  
“I love you too. I always will.” He smiled and squeezed Gabriel tight for another moment. “Sorry for being a bitch earlier. It must be so hard to deal with me when I’m being pissy like that.” He whispered, and Gabriel just laughed.

“You’re hard to deal with at the best of times.” He teased. “But seriously. Don’t worry about it. I’m hardly a model of infinite patience myself, am I? Anyway,” He grinned and pressed a soft kiss to Sam’s lips. “I’m sure you’ll make it up to me later. Let’s go and have dinner, my darling.”

Sam grinned and slipped his arm under Gabriel’s thighs as he stood up. Gabriel squealed in surprise and wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck.  
“What do you say we put dinner on hold, Hm? I’m not hungry.” He smirked as Gabriel flushed a little bit. “At least, not for food, anyway.”

Gabriel didn’t exactly reply. He was far too busy reducing Sam to putty by sucking a hickey onto his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how much I love comments. So go on, make an author happy today.   
> I just really love hearing from you all hehe.


	15. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza and Nutella and sex, oh my!
> 
> Enjoy ;)

“I’ve got the pizza.” Announced Sam, striding into the lounge with two boxes balanced on his arm. He put them on the coffee table and dropped onto the couch. Gabriel smiled snuggled up to his side and produced a jar from behind his back.  
“And I’ve got the Nutella. And the movie.”  
Sam gave the obligatory groan, “Notting Hill again?” Only to be punched lightly.  
“Don’t knock it. You love Hugh Grant just as much as me, if not more.” Gabriel scolded, and Sam had to admit he was right.

They rearranged themselves into a suitable movie night position: Sam sitting up with Gabriel half sitting, half lying on top of him, and the pizza boxes somewhere in the middle. Sam smiled down at Gabriel and watched him wriggle into a more comfortable position. He caught Sam’s eye and grinned, sticking his bottom lip out pathetically.

“Feed me Sammy. I’m starving.” He whined. Sam laughed and slipped his hand under Gabriel’s tshirt.   
“Hmm. Positively wasting away, I see.” He teased, pinching his tummy, then leaning down and kissing the pout off Gabriel’s lips.

Really, movie night was a complete joke, because neither of them ever actually watched the movie. It was nice to have some background noise, though. So Gabriel hit the play button and Sam opened up the boxes – extra cheese and bacon for Gabriel, peppers and pineapple for himself.

Sam’s object of the evening was to eat a fast a possible so he had time left to watch Gabriel. He’d given himself indigestion before but it was so worth it, because watching Gabriel eat was far better than any movie Sam had ever seen.

In the beginning, he was obviously actually hungry, because he rolled up the pizza slice and put it in his mouth in one go. Sam watched his jaw work and was especially fascinated by the bobbing of his throat as he swallowed. Several slices went down that way, then he licked his fingers and waited patiently for Sam to be done.

Sam made him wait a little while and then shoved his own pizza box aside while Gabriel shuffled into a more upright position. Then Sam picked up a slice of pizza and held it to Gabriel’s lips.

He took each bite carefully, savouring and enjoying it. Sam watched his tongue swipe out to catch crumbs and finally suck and lick his fingers clean. A lot cleaner than necessary, in fact. It sent little shivers of warm pleasure down Sam’s spine. Each slice disappeared in the same way – slowly, delicately, methodically. It was like watching a finely tuned machine at work.

Between slices, Sam ran his hand through Gabriel’s soft hair and kissed him. They changed positions so that Gabriel was sitting on Sam’s lap completely, after a while. They’d been through the motions of movie night so many times they both knew exactly each other wanted.

Sam knew Gabriel’s limits, and he didn’t push them often. He let Gabriel dictate the pace and they took long breaks, just leaning against each other and kissing slowly. Sam moved his hand to Gabriel’s belly and rubbed slow circles with his thumb. He subtly slipped his hand down to the waistband of his jeans, to see how full he was getting, and to cup the bulge that was invariably growing just a little bit lower down.

Far too soon, the pizza was gone and Gabriel was panting slightly. Sam popped open the button on his jeans for him and they exchanged lazy smiles.  
“Need a break?” Sam asked softly, warming his hands on the soft heated skin under Gabriel’s tshirt. Gabriel smiled and nuzzled his cheek. It turned him on more than he’d ever admit to have Sam taking such good care of him.  
“I’ll be good to go in a minute if you keep doing that.” He replied easily, indicating to where Sam’s hands were massaging his fuller belly. They exchanged grins as Sam redoubled his efforts.

Sam’s warm, clever hands very nearly sent Gabriel off to sleep and he was only half awake when Sam opened the Nutella jar and the chocolaty scent wafted under his nose. It was just enough to shake him awake and although his stomach was less than comfortable, he quickly took Sam’s proffered finger into his mouth and sucked it clean.

The Nutella was apt to go everywhere and often added to the other questionable stains on the couch, but neither of them particularly cared. They kissed the chocolate off each other’s lips and smeared it onto each other’s faces until everything was a sweet tasting blur. At the same time, almost half consciously, their hips rocked together and Gabriel’s ass ground pleasurably against Sam’s clothed cock.

The Nutella disappeared pretty quickly after that, and so did Gabriel’s tshirt. Sam held him close so as not to jostle him and they kissed hard and wet, Gabriel’s hand tangled up in Sam’s hair. Sam stroked his soft sides and squeezed his ass and swallowed every moan.

Hugh Grant spoke and cried, completely unheard in the background. The hard lines of their cocks moved together stiffly, so different to Gabriel’s soft, hot skin. Sam couldn’t stop touching, feeling and groping. His hands clasped at sweat soaked flesh while Gabriel buried his face deep into the crook of Sam’s neck and cried out again and again until they both came to shuddering, halting stop, almost together.

Breathing hard and fast, Sam wiped sticky chocolate from his cheek and dropped a kiss on Gabriel’s head. Gabriel yawned and groaned all at once and pushed the empty pizza box off the sofa so they could lie down together. They ignored their sticky jeans and lay together. Sam’s hand caressed Gabriel’s stomach, soft and round and far too full of food and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and requests, guys! Hit me up!


	16. Brady gets his comeuppance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sappy, it's cracks, it's the revenge you've all been waiting for - enjoy!

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when Gabriel crept up behind him and covered his eyes. His stealth would never cease to amaze Sam, who was about as discrete as a giraffe on roller skates.  
“Guess who?” Gabriel whispered cheerfully in his ear. Sam could practically hear him pout when he just grunted in reply and shrugged off Gabriel’s hands. He wasn’t in the mood for games.  
“Why the long face?” Gabriel sighed, slumping his chin on Sam’s shoulder. “You look like someone stole your candy.”  
Sam sighed heavily. “I got an email.” He growled.

Gabriel sniggered and let go of Sam to cross the kitchen and fetch himself a cup of coffee. “How tragic. The dreaded Email. Is there a cure? How will you survive it? Which flowers would you like best on your coffin?”

Sam growled rather pathetically and slumped further over the kitchen table.  
“It’s no laughing matter.” He whispered sulkily. Gabriel sighed and crossed the kitchen again.

“Tell me all about it. What did this odious email contain?” He asked, kneeling on the floor next to Sam’s chair. Sam huffed petulantly and crossed his arms.

“You know that big case I’ve got coming up? Well, they’ve just assigned my co-council. And of course, because the universe hates me, it’s Brady. The biggest case of the year and I have to work with Brady!” He scowled at the computer screen angrily.

Gabriel sighed and gingerly reached out to take Sam’s hand.  
“Okay, so that sucks. But it was bound to happen eventually. You two work for the same firm. And besides,” He stroked Sam’s fingers lovingly. “He’s a good lawyer. You’re a good lawyer. This is important case. It’s sort of understandable why they paired you up.”

Sam nodded slowly. “I know. That doesn't make it any better. I can’t stand him, can I?”

Gabriel brought Sam’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles.  
“No, you can’t, and with good reason. But with any luck, you won’t have to spend too much time with him outside of the office and the court. You’ll be so busy talking about the case anyway, I bet he won’t have time to bug you.” He smiled and rested his head against Sam’s thigh. “You’re far too professional to let him bother you anyways.”

Sam nodded slowly. “I guess so.” He smiled and stroked Gabriel’s hair. “Thanks, babe. What would I do without you to build me up?”

Gabriel just smiled. “I wouldn’t even like to think about it.”

  
===

  
On the last day in court, Gabriel drove to pick Sam up. He was genuinely proud of his boyfriend for being so mature. He hadn’t let Brady bother him in least. In fact, he’d been quite happy working with him – hardly mentioned him at home. Gabriel was thankful that the case was over, though. He didn’t like to have Sam working to hard.

He waited in the lobby of the courthouse, standing up when Sam came out. Brady was beside him and they seemed to be getting along very well. Gabriel didn’t have time to be confused before Sam was sweeping him into a hug.

“All wrapped up perfectly. We got exactly what we wanted.” He grinned and took Gabriel’s hand while Brady looked on, smiling faintly.

“I’m glad. You worked really hard. Um, you too Brady.” Gabriel replied awkwardly. Sam squeezed his hand.

“Yeah, couldn’t have done it without you, man.” He slapped Brady’s shoulder in a friendly way. “What do you say to dinner as a celebration? Just the three of us.”

Brady looked about as confused as Gabriel felt, but he nodded.  
“That would be nice, yes.” He replied. Sam grinned.  
“Great. I’ll let you know where and when, ok? We’d better be getting home.”

Brady seemed to regain his confidence as he nodded and smiled. “Alright. I’ll see you, then.” He threw a blatant wink Gabriel’s way and sashayed off.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Gabriel gawped at Sam.  
“Excuse me for being ignorant, but am I missing something?” He hissed.

Sam just smiled. “You’ll see. I’ll tell you on the way home. Come on, we’ve got loads to celebrate.”

  
===

  
“Are you sure this is going to work?” Gabriel sighed, fiddling with the lapel of his jacket. “I dread to think what will happen if it doesn’t.”

Sam smiled reassuringly. They were walking down the main street towards the restaurant they’d picked out where Brady was presumably waiting.

“I’m sure this is going to work. I did my research. And if it doesn’t, well… We’ll just have to make a run for it.” He replied easily. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat which almost made Gabriel more nervous.

“Easy for you to say. You’re in shape.” He grumbled. But Sam only laughed.  
“So are you. An absolutely perfect shape.” He purred, bumping their hips together.  
Gabriel momentarily forgot Sam’s ridiculous scheme in favour of blushing as red as he could go.

Inside the restaurant, a waiter led them to their table. Brady was already waiting and stood up, offering them both pleasant smiles. Gabriel tried his best to look coy and flirtatious as per the plan, and sat down.

He had no idea how Sam could be so chatty and relaxed. All through the starter and the main, it was all he could do to even look at Brady. And of course, every time he did, Brady winked, or licked his lips, or did something equally embarrassing. More than once Gabriel had to drop his napkin under the table so he could dive down and breathe.

It was just becoming unbearable, when Sam’s phone rang, right on cue. He glanced at it and stood up, smiling apologetically.  
“Sorry, I gotta take this. Won’t be long.” And he slipped out the restaurant without another word, the phone to his ear.

Gabriel took a deep breath and leaned forward. Time for his part. He did his best to look flirty, leaning his cheek on his hand.  
“Having a good time?” He asked lightly. He tried not to shudder when Brady leered back at him.

“Mmmh. Haven’t had so much fun since that office function we were at a while back.” Brady purred. Gabriel smiled and pretended to be shy.

“Look, um. I don’t know if I’m reading this wrong sooo… just hear me out, ok? I’m gonna head outside for a bit, get some air round the back.” He smiled sweetly. “I’d love it if you’d join me. If I’m getting this wrong, well, no hard feelings, ok?” He ducked his head to avoid Brady’s hungry gaze. “If you don't come in a few minutes, I’ll know.” He whispered, and before Brady could say a word, leaped out of his chair and hurried out of the restaurant.

Sam was waiting for him around the back. “Did he buy it?” He asked breathlessly, but Gabriel could only nod and grab Sam’s hand.  
“Oh, he bought it alright. Hurry up, he’ll be here in a second!”  
Sam grinned and pushed Gabriel back against the wall, kissing him hard.

They barely had a minute to get going before Brady’s footsteps echoed around the corner. They both heard him stop short and ended the kiss slowly, taking their time. Eventually Gabriel turned his head and grinned at Brady.  
“Are you gonna join in or just stand there and watch? We don’t mind.” He purred.   
Brady didn’t reply. He seemed to be somewhat paralysed, gaping like a fish. Eventually he found his voice.  
“I didn’t… I thought… What the fuck?!” He made a sort of gagging noise that cut off whatever else he’d been planning to say.

Gabriel had to hide a grin. “I thought you realised, Brady. Did you think I’d be willing to cheat on Sam? I’m afraid not. It’s all or nothing with us.”

Unsurprisingly, Brady didn’t stick around to reply. He walked away as fast as his legs could carry him, making vaguely disgusted noises as he went.

Gabriel giggled, even as he sighed in relief. “How did you know?” He gasped through as laugh. Sam just smiled.

“I have my sources. We’ve all got something that we find absolutely abhorrent and Brady just happens to despise threesomes.”

Gabriel grinned and kissed Sam’s cheek. “I almost feel sorry for the guy, exploiting his pet hate like that.”

Sam smiled and nuzzled up to Gabriel’s hair. “He deserved it. One hundred per cent. Nobody should ever get away with making you uncomfortable. You’re too important. And now he’ll never bother either of us again.”

Gabriel hid his face in Sam’s shoulder. He was smiling so hard his cheeks were hurting, and just then he felt like the luckiest man in the world.


	17. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow I wrote this one quickly. It's also really sappy so prepare for tooth rotting fluff.
> 
> Enjoy! Don't forget to comment!

"The Omen?” Gabriel said curiously, picking up the DVD from the table where Sam had placed it. “Where’s this from?”  
Sam looked up from where he was unpacking groceries.

  
“It was in the discount section of the store. They’re selling loads of horror movies because of halloween. The Omen has always been one of my favourites. I thought we could watch it together tonight.”

Gabriel tried very hard to keep his expression neutral as he nodded and put the film down.

The truth was, he absolutely hated horror movies. He hated all of it; jump scares, suspense, scary music, gore. They made him feel sick and he could never get to sleep afterwards. As a teenager he’d been kept awake for weeks with nightmares, and afterwards sworn never to so much glance at a scary movie again.

However, he managed to swallow his immediate feelings of fear as Sam smiled and returned to his groceries. He was a grown man, damn it. He could at least manage to watch a stupid film. He knew Sam wanted to. Actually, he knew that Sam loved scary movies and often watched them with his brother.

He turned away from the movie on the table and bit his lip, making a decision. He’d watch the damn movie and show himself that he could deal with horror, once and for all.

 

When Sam hit play later that evening, Gabriel was prepared. He’d snuggled himself up as close to Sam as possible and covered himself in a fleecy blanket. He had a bowl of popcorn on his lap for comfort. And he’d persuaded himself that really, the stupid movie couldn’t possibly be as bad as people said it was. After all, it was just make believe.

He couldn’t have been more wrong.

Almost from the very beginning, Gabriel was terrified. The movie had all the elements of a nightmare - suspense, scary music, gore. And no matter how much he tried to to subtly hide his face in the blanket and distract himself with popcorn, he just couldn’t tear himself away from it. Sam, by contrast, seemed to be having the time of his life. He nudged Gabriel and grinning every time something gross or terrifying happened.

It was awful. But it didn't last forever, and finally the end credits rolled and it was over. Gabriel’s heart rate slowed down a fraction and he managed to extricate from the blanket.

“Great movie, isn't it?” Sam said, looking cheerful and sitting up. Gabriel managed to nod and smile.  
“Yeah, it was pretty good. Very, um. Riveting.” He replied.

Sam laughed and pulled him into a hug. “Hope it didn’t scare you, babe. I know it isn’t for everyone.” Gabriel sighed softly and snuggled closer in his arms. Sam’s chest was warm and he felt a lot safer there. “It’s okay, don’t worry. I can handle it. It’s just a movie.” He whispered. He felt better already and now it was over he was sure it wouldn’t bother him.

  
Wrong again.

Nighttime came along far to fast and soon enough it was dark. And darkness meant creepy shadows. And weird noises. And a million other things that made Gabriel’s pulse spike and his throat constrict. He was already 100% regretting ever watching that stupid, fright inducing movie.

He was lying in bed next to Sam, trying and failing to sleep. There were noises everywhere, outside the windows and on the stairs. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw shadows crawling out to get him, and blood. Always blood.

He shivered and shuffled closer to Sam, who was fast asleep. Gabriel couldn't understand how he could even close his eyes after watching the film. But then, Sam was brave and strong and smart. He wouldn't let a bit of fake blood get to him.

Gabriel sighed and decided that enough was enough. He had to get some sleep. Maybe some hot chocolate would help to settle him down? He could only hope. So he tiptoed out of the bedroom, shivering half with cold and half with fear. The house was far too dark for his liking, but he made it to the kitchen without the lights on. He didn't want to wake Sam up and have to explain what he was doing.

The light from the fridge was comforting. He rooted around for a bit until his eyes lighted on a tray of brownies. He’d baked them just a few days ago and they had smiling pumpkins and ghosts drawn on in bright coloured icing.

He bit his lip. They were his brownies, although he had baked them for sharing. Sam wouldn't notice if a few of them mysteriously disappeared. He pulled the tray out of the fridge and set it on the counter. He needed something comforting, that was for sure, and what was more comforting than homemade brownies?

He didn’t bother debating the matter for much longer, and picked up one of the brownies at the edge of the tray. The cool, soft chocolate melted in his mouth and he finally closed his eyes, sighing in pleasure. At least he could always rely on food to make him feel better.

By the time the third brownie had been reduced to crumbs, he’d almost forgotten the stupid movie. He sat on the kitchen floor in the light of the fridge. Leaning against the counter and sucking the chocolate from his fingers, he let himself breath. Just one more, he thought. To be on the safe side.

His fingers were just closing around the confection when the main light flicked on. And he jumped out of his skin. Clutching his heart as his eyes adjusted to the light, he jumped to his feet and backed up against the counter.

“Gabe?” Sam said in his adorable tired voice, because yes, of course it was Sam. “What are you doing here? Are those brownies?”  
Gabriel tried very hard to think of an excuse to why he was sitting on the floor eating brownies in the middle of the night. He came up with exactly....nothing. So the truth seemed like the best idea.

“Um.” He said, looking at the floor. “I… The movie scared me a lot, ok? Which isn't your fault, or anything. But. I couldn't sleep, I was so scared, it was dark. I didn’t want to wake you up. So I thought I’d come down here and try and get myself to calm down. Eating seems to help me settle somehow. So, hence the brownies.”

Gabriel could feel the chocolate crumbs still peppering his lips. He was so embarrassed, he couldn’t even bring himself to look up. With a conscious effort he managed it, and when he did, Sam was standing right in front of him. He didn't look angry. He wasn't laughing. He didn't even look disgusted. In fact, he looked worried, and so tender.

“Baby.” Sam said softly, putting one big hand on Gabriel’s waist. “Why didn't you say anything? You could’ve told me.” His other hand came up to cradle Gabriel’s face, brushing away the stray chocolate.

Gabriel mumbled something about not wanting to bother Sam, not wanting to sound stupid. He couldn't meet Sam’s eyes. Embarrassment was radiating off him like heat. Half of him wanted to pull away. The other half wanted to fall right into Sam’s arms and be petted.

The latter half won. Sam pulled him close and hugged him tight. It felt as good as a million home made brownies.

“Sweetheart,” He heard Sam whisper. “You’re not stupid. If you’re scared, you should tell me. We all get scared, you know? Remember at the carnival, when the clowns were there and I was going to throw up I was so scared? You held my hand and stayed close close to me. You told me everything would be fine, and then you took me home. You made me hot chocolate and cuddled me until I forgot all about those stupid clowns.”

Gabriel nodded, still hiding his face in Sam’s chest. “I remember.” He whispered back.

“As for the brownies.” Sam continued gently. “We all have something that makes us feel better. For some people it’s a song, or a hot bath, or a book. If food makes you feel better? That’s ok. I’m not going to judge you for it.”

Gabriel pulled back a bit and looked up into Sam’s face.  
“Thank you.” He said softly. “Thank you so much. I can’t imagine what I would ever do without you. Sorry I didn't tell you I was scared.” He couldn't help blushing, even though the embarrassment had pretty much faded away.

Sam smiled and cupped Gabriel's cheeks, stroking gently down from his temple to his lip. He leaned down and nudged their noses together. They exchanged soft, loving smiles.

“Let's go back to bed.” He said, his voice low and gentle. Gabriel nodded in agreement. The comforting heat of Sam's body was already making his eyes droop with exhaustion.

He let Sam lead him back to the warmth of their bed. The earlier terrors of the night felt like a distant memory now Sam was there, taking care of him and holding him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write from experience. I watched The Omen with my friend and was scared absolutely shitless. She, however, was completely fine.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Please comment if you feel like it. There will be another update this week, hopefully.
> 
> Also, if you want cheeky updates on my writing or my life in general, you can follow me on twitter at smalltown_idjit.


	18. Strech marks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while. I wanted to get it perfect because i got really passionate about it and yeah. Enjoy some angsty schmoop.

Maybe Gabriel starts getting a little bit self conscious of the growing stretch marks on his thighs and squishy belly. And Sam makes him feel better by kissing the marks and running the pads of his thumbs over them.

 

  
Gabriel snuggled down further into the warmth of the bed. The pillow smelled exactly like Sam’s shampoo. In fact, it couldn't have been more perfect, apart from the fact that Sam had decided to go out running at some ungodly hour of the morning, and he still had come back. And there was no point in lying in bed all morning with no warm body to cuddle.  
He peeked out from under the blankets and shivered as the cold morning air hit his nose. There was a frosty breeze coming in from the window, which Sam must have left open. What an asshole.  
As tempting as it was to lie around in bed all day, Gabriel decided to get up. He was freezing cold now. And there were Halloween treats to bake and leaves to rake outside, after all.

He wrapped a blanket tightly around himself and dragged himself out of the bed. He shuffled over and closed the window. It was misty outside, typical October. Rubbing his eyes, he decided to take a long hot shower and get rid of the autumnal cold that was already bringing up goosebumps on his skin. He picked up one of Sam's thick, warm shirts on the way to the bathroom, to wear afterwards.

Gabriel padded to the bathroom where he dropped his blanket and stripped off, thanking god for underfloor heating. Satisfied that the water was running warm enough, he got into the shower.  
Admittedly he stayed under the hot spray for a little bit longer than necessary (by the time he got out the mirror had completely steamed up and there was condensation dripping down the walls). But it wasn't his fault that hot showers felt so good. He dried himself off, humming contentedly, and it wasn't until he had to bend down and pick his boxers up from the floor that he actually looked down at his body.

Gabriel suppressed a sigh and tried not to let his heart sink. He skin had been turned a lively pink by the hot water, but that was quickly fading and revealing his usual complexion. He winced and grimaced as each inch of skin faded back to white and each imperfection was revealed.

So, he had stretch marks. He'd always had a few, since he was much younger - one or two on his waist, a couple on his thighs. They had never really bothered him. But this... this was different.

The most noticeable ones were either side of his navel. Long and thin, they extended all the way from the bottom of his belly, almost to his chest. They were a reddish purple colour, and even when his skin was flushed red, they were very visible.  
There were others too, on his thighs. They stood out where his skin was pale and white and he hated them. He couldn't understand how any one could ever think them attractive.

His good mood entirely busted, Gabriel listlessly towelled his hair dry. He put on Sam's shirt, did up all the buttons, and shuffled back to the bedroom. All he wanted to do now was curl up in bed and feel sorry for himself.  
He hunkered down under the duvet and closed his eyes. There was a lump in his throat that just wouldn't go away and he just wanted to hide. Even though it made him feel incredibly stupid.

He heard Sam come in not long after, and considered getting up. He could probably put on a brave face and pretend he was fine but... he just couldn't drag himself out of his cocoon. Even when Sam started calling his name, he hid his face and pretended not to hear.

Sam, damn him, was like a bloodhound, and he had Gabriel sniffed out after a few minutes. He stuck his head around the bedroom door and laughed.  
"Still in bed? Come on sleepyhead, time to get up and face the day. Some of us have been up for hours."

"And some of us are assholes who leave windows open and don't know when they're not wanted." Came the muffled reply. Gabriel's voice was thick, and somehow Sam knew it wasn't just the blanket. He padded over to the bed and sat down.  
"What's the matter, Mr Grumpy?" He said softly. The blanket lump didn't reply, just sniffed quietly and edged away.

Sam frowned and tugged at the blanket, hard enough to pull in down completely. Gabriel squeaked furiously, glaring up at Sam. His face was streaked with tears and he wiped at them half heartedly as he tried to shift away from Sam.  
But Sam wasn't about to let him go.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" He said coaxingly. He reached out and gently put his hand on Gabriel's cheek, stroking away a few tears as he did so. Gabriel sniffed and unconsciously leant into Sam's hand. He couldn't help himself, as much as he wanted to be pissed off.

"You're going to laugh at me." He whispered, closing his eyes so he didn't have to look into those big, loving eyes. "It's stupid and ridiculous and it's not even important."

Sam looked at Gabriel gravely. His hand was still cupping his jaw. "If it's made you cry then I'd say it's pretty important." He replied, trying to sound as calm and persuasive as possible. "I promise I won't laugh at you. If I do then you have my full permission to slap me as hard as you can."

Gabriel let a sound that was somewhere between a sob and a snort of laughter. He opened his eyes and looked at Sam for a moment before he melted and silently climbed over into his lap. Sam's arms wrapped tightly around his waist and he leant back. Sam tucked his chin on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck gently.

"My stretch marks." Gabriel said softly. "They're just bugging me, I guess. I don't like them and... I don't understand how you could possibly find them attractive or sexy or whatever." He covered his face with his hands. "They're so ugly!"

"No." Sam said firmly before Gabriel could get any further. "There isn't a single part of you, inside or out, that is even remotely ugly. I look at you every single day, and all I ever see is beauty. Trust me." He hugged Gabriel tightly and kissed his shoulder.

"I happen to think that your stretch marks are gorgeous. They're a part of you, of your story. They might not be acceptable to the ridiculous beauty standards we've all been fed since we were kids, but you know what? I couldn't care less. I love you. I love your body, every inch of it. Those stretch marks show me that you're healthy and confident and _alive_."

Gabriel slowly turned around until he was sitting facing Sam.  
"You really don't mind them?" He said softly. "You really think they're... beautiful?"  
Sam smiled and nodded, leaning in to press a swift kiss to Gabriel's lips.  
"Yes. I do. I think they're wonderful. Just like every other part of you. You're beautiful, and I'm very lucky." He reached up and popped open the first button on Gabriel's shirt.

Gabriel smiled and blushed simultaneously, watching with nervous interest as Sam undid the buttons and slid the shirt off his shoulders, exposing him. He tried not to shudder when Sam's eyes focused in on those hated red lines.  
"Can I touch you, please?" Sam said softly, looking up earnestly into Gabriel's eyes, until he nodded slowly.

Sam took his time. He didn't want to spook Gabriel, and he had all the time in the world to touch and reassure his beautiful man. He stroked the soft skin of his sides first, being as gentle as possible until he felt Gabriel relax and shiver happily. He let his thumbs slowly move closer until they were just brushing the stretch marks. Gabriel tensed a little bit, but Sam didn't let it deter him. He ran one finger along the length of one mark, marvelling at the softness and warmth of Gabriel's beautiful skin.

Gabriel shivered, and shuffled, and tried his best not to make a single sound. He didn't trust himself. As Sam's long, careful fingers explored and touched him, he couldn't help checking for signs of disgust in his face. But he saw nothing but love and adoration. And only then could finally begin to believe that perhaps Sam really didn't care about the stretch marks.

He closed his eyes and whimpered. Sam was stroking and caressing his marks and loving them. He could hardly bring himself to believe it.

Sam pushed Gabriel gently onto his back, flat on the mattress. He kissed him, first on the mouth with so much love and emotion he nearly cried out. Then slowly down - his cheek, his jaw, his neck, down his chest, and finally down to each and every one of his stretch marks. He rested his forehead there and breathed in the scent that was so pure Gabriel.

They were both shedding a few tears by that point. But out of pure and simple love, and nothing more. And when Sam moved to lie next to Gabriel, he kept one hand firmly on his stomach so he could learn and trace those beautiful stretch marks.

"I love you." He whispered into Gabriel's ear. "Don't you dare forget it."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests and general comments are always appreciated!!


	19. Wanna bet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look. Porn!
> 
> Enjoy it my lovelies ;D

"That was the most ridiculous sound I have ever heard come out of your mouth. And considering that you come out with some really weird shit, that's saying something." Sam laughed. He was standing over Gabriel, who he had just dropped rather unceremoniously on the couch. Neither the couch nor Gabriel had been particularly happy about it.

Gabriel pouted. His sweater had ridden up and Sam could see the cute little dimple under his navel. "Can you blame me. You just dumped me like a sack of potatoes. I think I'm within my rights to be squeaking like a..." He trailed off, unable to think of anything to complete the analogy.  
"A guinea pig?" Sam suggested, with a laugh. He climbed on to the couch and leaned over Gabriel, sliding his hands up over his stomach. "How about a hamster? Or a gerbil?"

Gabriel tried to hide a smile and failed miserably. He looked up at Sam and poked his cheek. "Stop comparing me to rodents, you ridiculous man. It's weird enough that you can even carry me around in the first place."

Sam shook his head. His hair tickled Gabriel's face and made him squirm. "Don't be stupid. I could bench press your weight for an hour and not even break a sweat and you know it."

Gabriel arched an eyebrow at him. "Could you? An hour? Without breaking a sweat?You don't even know how much I weigh. Don't make promises you can't keep. I bet you couldn't do it." He smirked and gave Sam a challenging look.

Sam grinned right back at him. "You're so on." He nudged Gabriel's nose with his own. "If I do it, you're doing the laundry and the dishes for a month. And if I fail, which I won't, I'll do them."

"Deal. I look forward to lazing around and watching you do all the chores. You'd better start practising sorting the socks into pairs." Gabriel smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Sam's lips. "Are you going to get off me so I can go weigh myself? 'Cause I don't have a clue how much I weigh right now and I want to this properly?"  
Sam grinned and sat up on his knees so he could lean down and kiss the little of slither of skin that was left uncovered by Gabriel's slightly too small sweater.   
"Sure, baby. Let's go."

===

In the bathroom, Gabriel dusted off the scales with his sleeve. He was a tiny bit nervous about weighing himself. He guessed that he'd gained a bit since the last time, even though he hadn't been actively trying to. The thought made him a bit anxious, but more than anything, excited. He smiled as he thought how far he had come.

He put the scales on the floor and kicked off his shoes. Sam was leaning against the sink looking very smug and pleased with himself. He seemed to have a lot of faith in his abilities.

"Ready?" Gabriel said softly. He probably sounded more nervous than he was, because Sam pushed off the sink and swept him into a hug.   
"I'm ready as long as you are." He said, quickly peppering Gabriel's cheeks with warm kisses and bringing a smile to his face.

Gabriel closed his eyes as he stepped onto the scale. His pulse jumped a bit in anticipation. He let himself imagine the numbers as Sam gave a small, pleased sort of hum and kissed Gabriel's neck. His arms wound their way around his waist and squeezed gently. "Open your eyes, babe."

Gabriel did, and looked down at the numbers. "188." He murmured, mostly to himself. He felt Sam grin into his shoulder. "188. That's pretty neat. Still think you're up to the challenge?"

Sam responded by nibbling at Gabriel's earlobe and sliding his hand around to caress his belly. His fingers slipped under the hem of the sweater and stroked slowly upwards and in small circles. Every other thought in his head had been swept away by a sudden jolt of hot pleasure.   
"Have I mentioned how much I love this?" He purred, squeezing Gabriel's pliant side.  
"I-It may have come up. Once or twice." Gabriel managed to reply, as he twitched and shuddered every time Sam's hand moved. He didn't even think to resist when Sam manhandled him up against the sink and kissed him bruisingly.

Sam's hands scrabbled at the fabric of Gabriel's clothes, shoving his pants down and away and tearing the sweater off his body. Gabriel laughed breathlessly and pushed closer to Sam, cupping the back of his neck and pulling him in for another kiss, and then another, and another.

Gabriel's jeans and boxers left indentations in his skin and Sam's fingers traced the lines on his hips avidly. He had Gabriel right there beneath his hands, soft, pale and beautiful in all his naked glory. It made him shiver with lust.  
He got down on his knees, eye level with Gabriel's belly. He pressed his mouth to the warm softness of it and inhaled the sweet musk of his body. Sam could feel him take heaving, deep breaths. There was so much to kiss and touch, so much to love.

Gabriel's hand tangled up Sam's hair and pulled lightly. Sam's own hands were driving him mad. They slid slowly up the back of his legs, fingernails digging in lightly and making him hiss. Gabriel couldn't hep whining when they cupped the curve of his ass. Sam still had his mouth firmly pressed at his belly, kissing and biting. His mouth was dipping slowly lower, and his tongue was beginning to trace the most sensitive places - the little trail of golden hair that dusted the bottom of his belly, the collection of tiny freckles that lay off to one side, the crease of his thigh...

Pretty soon Gabriel was beginning to feel on the edge of desperation. He tugged at Sam's hair again, forcing him to look up, and nodded over at closed seat of the toilet. Sam gave him a filthy grin and scrambled over to sit down. Gabriel straddled him comfortably and pushed forward, grinding down experimentally. The result was more than satisfactory.

The pudge above and around Gabriel's hips bunched up into adorable little rolls, perfect for clutching onto. Sam dug his fingers in and held on, encouraged by Gabriel's groans of pleasure. The sheer closeness of him, the way his weight settled so solidly on top of him was enough to make Sam's head spin. There was no way either of them could last very long.

Sam came first, messing up the inside of the pants that he hadn't managed to take off. He pulled Gabriel close and clutched onto him as wave upon wave of sensual heat hit him full on. Gabriel wasn't far behind him and as Sam gripped him hard enough to bruise, he also slipped over the edge.

Gabriel rested his forehead on Sam's shoulder. They were both panting hard, mostly oblivious of the sticky fluids between them. Gabriel hummed softly and nuzzled Sam's neck, cuddling up closer to him.

"We'll take a rain check on the bench press for today." He whispered. "But don't think I'm forgetting your promise any time soon..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a 'lil side note if your interested: I did a bit of research into male bodies for this one (since I don't have one of my own to study) and based on that I came out with 188. But I kind of imagine Gabriel's weight fluctuating quite a lot? So depending on the season, what he's eating or how stressed and busy he is or just generally how he feels at the time, he gains/loses some? Idk, feel free to comment your own thoughts.
> 
> I always appreciate requests and comments of any kind!!


	20. Taking care.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry its been a while. I've had so much work to do I'm literally drowning but things are beginning to tail off so hopefully I'll have more time for writing!
> 
> This chapter is really sappy and sweet so remember to brush your teeth afterwards.

It was an incredibly rare occurrence that Sam got a day off from work. Even when he wasn't working cases, he usually ended up being roped in to help other people. Not that he minded, but still. It was nice to have just one day to relax, once in a while.  
And that was why he smiled to himself when he opened his eyes and realised that for once, he didn't need to get up. He could pull the blanket up over his head and hide from the world - for an entire day if he really wanted to.

He stretched out luxuriously and pulled Gabriel closed, nuzzling at the back of his neck. The winter sunlight was just about to filter through the curtains. Gabriel hummed softly, almost half awake, as Sam's hand found his under the covers. He let his eyes drift closed again, ready to doze off all cuddled up with the warm body at his side.

It would be so nice to just have a day to relax together. Sam could see the tension in Gabriel's shoulders, he was hunched over even as he dozed. Sam hated to see him stressed and overworked. It made him grumpy and sad, which in turn made Sam feel awful. He wanted to pamper Gabriel, make sure he was eating right and sleeping right... but Sam himself had so much on his plate he barely had time to think. They were both guilty of working too hard and Sam knew it. A day at home was just what they needed, Sam thought, as he began to slip off to sleep...

And then the alarm went off. Which would have been okay, if Gabriel had just leaned over and smacked the damn thing off and gone the fuck back to sleep.  
But he didn't. He sighed, groaned, and reached out to stop the noise. And then he began to swing his legs out of the bed, disentangling himself from Sam.

Sam made a wounded noise as his human heater began to leave him. If Gabriel got up and went to work then Sam's day off would be ruined! He would have no one to cuddle! And Gabriel would come home even more stressed and grouchy! The situation called for drastic action.

He wrapped his arms firmly around Gabriel's waist and pulled him back down. Gabriel was sleepy and caught off balance and he squawked as he was forcibly pulled downwards. He wiggled fruitlessly in Sam's strong embrace but could do nothing. And as he attempted to work out what on earth was going on, Sam mentally congratulated himself on his victory.

"Sam!" Gabriel finally squealed, giving up on fighting against the strong arms that were trapping him. "What're you doing? Stop being as ass and let me get up!"  
Sam shook his head even though Gabriel couldn't see him, and held on tighter.  
"Can't be done." He grunted as Gabriel began to struggle again. "I'm holding you hostage until tomorrow. You'll be free to go when I'm done cuddling you."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I've got to go to work, Sammy." He whined. "Somebody's got to." But Sam's grip didn't loosen. He pulled Gabriel closer and nuzzled his shoulder tenderly.

"When was the last time you took a day off work?" He asked. Gabriel shrugged. He couldn't even remember. Sam sighed and kissed his neck.  
"Wouldn't you rather stay in bed with me? We can relax and have sex and I'll bring you breakfast in bed and you can forget the assholes at your office." He felt Gabriel sag slightly in his arms and knew he was winning.  
"Or you could get up, have a cold shower, scrape the ice off the car and go into work and yell at Gadreel instead." He withdrew his arms from around Gabriel's waist. "It's your choice."

Gabriel rolled over and glared at Sam. "You can be such an asshole sometimes." He whined. "Fine, okay. I'll take a day off. But you can ring in and tell them why I'm not there."  
Sam smiled and pushed a wisp of hair out of Gabriel's face. "Alright, sweetheart. Go back to sleep. I'll sort everything out." He whispered. The frown melted off Gabriel's face as Sam softly kissed the bridge of his nose and tucked the blankets around his shoulders. Sam saw the tension in his body relax for the first time in a while, and knew he was doing the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fingers crossed I'll be back with another chapter very soon! In the meantime, leave me a comment or a suggestion! Xxx


	21. At a later date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot kind of ran away from me on this one but I regret absolutely nothing so :p
> 
> Just a warning though, Homophobic language is used twice within this chapter. There are also references to past bullying. If this is going to upset you, please don't read it. 
> 
> Take care of yourselves!

It was getting kind of chilly as Sam and Gabriel walked together through the park. The wind was coursing through the trees and rattling the cute little fairy lights that had been strung up between them. But Gabriel hardly noticed the cold.  
Twilight was settling in and the darkness was almost falling, and Gabriel was wrapped up warmly in one of Sam's big, soft hoodies. Sam's arm was wrapped firmly around his waist, pulling him close.  
  
Gabriel didn't really like walking, but Sam had suggested it and Gabriel was in such a good mood he couldn't argue. And he had to admit, the park looked pretty in the glow of the street lamps. He nuzzled up to Sam's shoulder and let himself he lead across the damp grass and in between the leafless trees.

Gabriel noticed the approaching group of teenagers, dicking around and kicking each other as they got closer, but he didn't pay them any attention. They were kind of kids that had bullied him and generally made him life hell for years and he generally tried to ignore any reminders of that bad part of his life. He focused on the warmth of Sam's arm and half closed his eyes, trying to think about something else until they had passed. And they did pass, sniggering at each other, very close to Gabriel. So close that one of them bumped into him, nearly knocking him down.

"Watch where you're going, you fat fag." The kid hissed, and stalked away.

And suddenly, Gabriel felt 14 years old all over again. _Fat fag_. The insult of choice, right back from his childhood to bite him in the ass. He shivered and wrapped the arm that wasn't attached to Sam around himself like a shield and blinked hard. He wasn't going to cry, damnit.

Sam had gone very still and stiff next to him and Gabriel suddenly felt him wrench his arm away and begin to turn around. Seeing the anger in Sam's eyes and anticipating his next movements, Gabriel grabbed onto his arm and pulled.

"Don't, Sam." He said softly. "It isn't worth it. They're just kids."

Sam's jaw twitched and clenched. "I don't care what they are. Nobody gets to talk to you like that."

Gabriel shook his head and bit down hard to stop his lip from trembling. "No. Don't, Sam. Please. What good will it do? They won't listen to you and you'll feel even worse when you calm down. I don't need you to yell at them, I just... Need a hug."

Sam's arm relaxed in Gabriel's grip and he sighed, turning to around again. Gabriel refused to look at him. His eyes were far too watery and he didn't trust himself not to burst into tears. He bit his lip even harder as Sam pulled him forward into a warm, gentle hug.

Sam held him there for several minutes, while Gabriel clung tightly to his coat and shuddered through a few sobs. Sam rubbed his back gently and made soft hushing noises. When Gabriel pulled away, his face was wet and he wiped it on the back of his hand.

"I never cry in front of anyone, apart from you." He laughed weakly. "It's kind of worrying. If we ever break up you're gonna have so much blackmail material."

Sam shook his head slightly and took Gabriel's hand. "I'm never going to break up with you." He muttered, gently pulling Gabriel off in the direction of the nearest bench. He sat down and pulled Gabriel into his lap, ignoring the quiet squeak of surprise he made. He pulled Gabriel closer to him on his lap, sliding his hands up his sides and over his shoulders to gently cup his face.

"You are beautiful." He said, simply. "I don't care how many times I have to say it. Because it's the truth and I'll never get tired of telling the truth." He swiped his thumb gently over Gabriel's cheek. "You are so precious, Gabriel. I love every inch of you and I will until the day I die." He leaned forward so their foreheads rested together and they were breathing the same air.

"One day I'm going to ask you to marry me." Sam murmured. He ignored Gabriel's shocked intake of breath. "Not today, because I'm still angry at those asshole kids and you're still hurting - and I want us to both be perfectly happy when I ask you." He grinned and nudged Gabriel's cheek with his nose, "That, and I haven't bought the ring yet."

Gabriel pulled his face back and stared at Sam, looking right into his eyes.  
"You... You really? Really want to marry... Me?" He spluttered. Sam giggled.

"Yes, sweetheart. I want to marry you. I want it more than anything else in the world." He replied, stroking Gabriel's cheek tenderly and thumbing away a few tears that seemed to have joined the party.

"Well then." Gabriel said, a little breathlessly, as he leaned in to kiss Sam. "I'll have to practise saying Yes, won't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehehe.
> 
> Please please please do leave a comment. It increases my motivation by a million to hear from you guys.
> 
> Also, I now have one of those cool tumblr things!  
> http://gabessquishytum.tumblr.com/  
> I'm always happy to hear headcanons or requests either here or on tumblr so do pop me a message!


	22. Thanksgiving Stuffing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the holiday season and there's waaay too much food. And I still managed to slot a tiny weeny bit of angst in!
> 
> ;D

Gabriel waved a cheerful goodbye as the impala pulled out of the driveway and into the distance, taking Dean and Cas with it. He waited until they were out of sight before he went back into the house and closed the door and let out a soft sigh, partly of relief. Dean and Castiel were good company but he was completely exhausted.

He leaned back against the door and let out a slow breath, wincing a little bit. He seriously needed some new pants. The ones he was currently wearing had been on the cusp of too small for weeks, but now they were definitely a lost cause.

He popped open the button and let the zipper slide down so he could breathe easier. He had definitely eaten more than usual and was beginning to regret it - even if it did feel good, and made Sam all hot and bothered.

The waistband was still pinching at his hips but he felt a little better and slowly made his way back to the lounge to slump down on the couch. He shoved the offending jeans down and off and leaned back against the cushions, letting out a deep sigh. He really needed to go and help Sam wash the dishes and put the leftovers away but... he also really needed a nap and some time to let his digestion kick in before he even thought about moving.

He shifted into a more comfortable position, legs spread and stretched out, and settled his hand lightly on his stomach. He rubbed around his navel, wincing slightly at a sharp stab of pain. Usually he didn't feel too bad after eating a huge meal, but he hadn't had Sam's clever hands soothing his belly during the Thanksgiving dinner. And now he was beginning to regret even thinking about desert, let alone eating it.

He closed his eyes and continued to carefully rub circles on his stomach. He felt himself drifting off to sleep, and as much as he knew he shouldn't, he just let it happen. A short nap never hurt anyone.

 

When he woke up, it was dark. He blinked slowly and reached up a hand to rub at the crick in his neck. Except, he couldn't get to his neck because somebody's head was resting on his shoulder.  
"Sleeping beauty awakes." Sam chuckled. He sat up and grinned. Gabriel could see his eyes sparkling in the half-light. "I was beginning to think I'd have to carry you to bed. It's almost 10PM."  
Gabriel groaned and scrambled to sit up properly. "Fuck. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was just gonna rest for a minute. Stop laughing at me!" He whined, slapping Sam's arm lightly.   
"It's fine." Sam shook his head, still laughing softly. "I put the dishes in to soak. We can do them in the morning." He pushed Gabriel's hair of his face and kissed his cheek. "I'm not surprised that you're tired. You did most of the cooking. And the eating. In fact, I think you ate more than Dean. He couldn't decide whether to be pissed off or impressed."   
Gabriel blushed. "Y-Yeah. Still kinda regretting that. My jeans were literally killing me all the way through and I really could have done with a belly rub."  
Sam gave him a sympathetic smile. "Come here then." He murmured, tugging on Gabriel's arm and pulling him in. Gabriel allowed himself to be manhandled, and groaned happily when Sam's hands got to work on his stomach. He didn't feel as bad as he had earlier but there was still a lingering nausea. Sam's hands made short work of it.

Gabriel nearly dropped off to sleep again under the relaxing pressure of Sam's hands. He snuggled up closer and rested his head against Sam's shoulder. Until his stomach decided to growl loudly. Sam's hands stopped moving.   
Gabriel flushed bright red.  
"Are you still hungry?!" Sam asked incredulously. Gabriel hid his face in Sam's neck so his response was muffled.  
"Kind of..." He whispered.

Sam shook his head slightly. "You're crazy." He said, chuckling softly and pressing his fingers into Gabriel's belly until he squirmed. "Luckily, though, I happen to know that there is a kitchen full of leftovers at your disposal." He kissed the top of Gabriel's head. "Stop being embarrassed, it's ok. You know I love it." He stood up, still smiling, and walked through to the kitchen, leaving Gabriel on the sofa, still feeling incredibly mortified (and a bit hungry).

When Sam came back, he flicked on the lights. He had a spoon in one hand and a key lime pie in the other. He crossed the room, put the food on the table, sat down and immediately pulled Gabriel into his lap.  
Gabriel squirmed a bit. He knew it turned Sam on to watch him eat. He knew Sam liked it a lot when he was stuffed and sated and demanding to be cuddled. He also knew that Sam loved his belly. He couldn't help feeling embarrassed, though.  
Sam hushed him and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"It's okay." He said gently, slowly undoing each button of Gabriel's shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. Gabriel looked down and shivered, he still looked ridiculously full.   
Sam seemed to think so too, as he traced each stretch mark carefully with his finger and cupped the swell gently. Gabriel felt himself blushing - he'd gained some weight over the last week or so, what with the holiday season coming and the shops being full of chocolate. He knew he'd end up loosing some in the spring and he knew that Sam wouldn't care even if he didn't. But there was still the little niggling feeling of doubt at the back of his mind.  
He told it to shut up and tried to enjoy all the nice things that Sam was doing.

Sam grabbed the pie and set in on Gabriel's lap. He kept touching him with one hand, gently caressing his hips and thighs as well as his stomach. At the same time, he scooped up a little bit of pie and held it against Gabriel's lips. He smiled when he opened his mouth and swallowed the food down, then licked the spoon completely clean.

Gabriel soon forgot all about being embarrassed and obediently took every mouthful that Sam offered him. Sam rewarded him each time, with a kiss or a touch or a soft word of encouragement.

The pie was pretty light, but even so Gabriel soon began to feel full again. Sam's hand helped a lot, tenderly massaging in circles and keeping away the nausea and pain and leaving him with the simple feeling of fullness. Sam knew Gabriel's limits, though, and after a while he stopped feeding him. Gabriel leaned against him, panting quietly.

"I'm going to be living on crackers and water until Christmas." He groaned, putting both hands alongside Sam's on his belly.  
Sam just laughed and kissed him softly. "We'll see!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any SPaG errors, my poor beta is ill :/
> 
> Please do leave a comment ya know i'm a slut for 'em


	23. Little doubts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another update! Yay!! Enjoy it my lovely people.

Sam leant his hand on his palm and sighed softly. The file on the kitchen table that he was meant to be studying was completely untouched. He wasn't in the mood for it.  
Gabriel was walking around the kitchen, cooking dinner. He was humming quietly too himself as he prepared the vegetables and pasta, and he had the soft, preoccupied smile on his face that Sam had learned to love so dearly.

Sam watched him move between the sink and the oven and sighed again. He often found himself at a loss when staring at Gabriel but tonight, it was even stronger. He couldn't understand why Gabriel, gorgeous and intelligent and _perfect_ as he was, would close to spend his life with him, less than mediocre Sam.

Sam knew he was lucky. He spent a lot of time thanking whatever deity there was out there for the good things in life. His job, his home, _Gabriel_. Sure, he'd worked hard and tried his best to get where he was but that still didn't explain why Gabriel chose to love him.

Gabriel was stupidly smart. Maybe smarter than Sam. He was popular - he had more friends than Sam could count - and people seemed to find him magnetic. Take Brady, for example. Gabriel couldn't understand why Brady had gone after him, but Sam certainly could. Gabriel was incredible. He was funny, he kept Sam grounded. He didn't yell or fuss about things. And he'd been through so much, and was so strong.

And beautiful. From those amazing golden eyes to the little scar on his ankle, Gabriel was beautiful. He carried his weight with grace and delicacy that left Sam in awe.

Not to mention that he hadn't said a single bad thing about Sam's weird kink.

Okay, it wasn't a weird kink. Plenty of people were exactly the same - chubby chasers, feeders, whatever. Sam _had_ used the internet for porn, despite what his brother might think. For as long as Sam could remember he'd found heavier people attractive, but he'd never really acted on it. He had also always enjoyed feeding people - that was something he had tried, before Gabriel.  
He'd always been somewhat embarrassed by the way he felt. If it hadn't been for Gabriel's accidental weight gain he never would have said anything and probably would have gone through life without ever acting on his kink.

But Gabriel had needed him. He'd been so upset by the weight gain. He thought Sam wouldn't find him attractive anymore. And Sam had wanted to comfort him and show him that he would _always_ love and adore Gabriel, no matter what he looked like.

And Gabriel had been very confused. He had grown up being bullied for his weight and didn't get how Sam could possibly like it. So Sam had explained - trying to push away the embarrassment in favour of making Gabriel feel better.  
Gabriel had been so understanding. He'd wanted to find out more about it. He was so eager to please, to make Sam happy. Sam's heart melted just thinking about.

Sometimes he still felt bad. He felt like, maybe he had pressured Gabriel into doing something he didn't really like. Gabriel had been through so much, struggling to keep his weight down and avoid being judged by his family. And Sam had encouraged him to do the exact apposite.

"You're thinking too hard." Gabriel voice cut through Sam's slight internal panic. "You've been staring a hole in my back for the last five minutes. It's getting creepy." His voice was light, amused even. But there was something cautious in it too.

Gabriel crossed the room and stood in front of Sam's chair and put their hands together gently.  
"Talk to me?" He said softly. The tender smile on his face was hard to resist and Sam pulled him gently onto his lap.

"I'm being stupid." He said softly, nuzzling a little bit into the soft hair at the back of Gabriel's head. "Thinking too hard, like you said." His hand settled lightly on Gabriel's soft thigh. Gabriel was quiet, waiting.  
"Gabriel," Sam said cautiously. "You don't, regret any of this?" He slid his hand slowly up to his hip, nudging at his belly. "I mean, this never would have happened if I hadn't... been involved."

Gabriel smiled and tilted his head so Sam could see his eyes. "No, it wouldn't. I would have struggled with weight issues and self esteem issues and diets and exercise. I would have always been unhappy with my weight." He took Sam's hand and placed it on his tummy. " _This_ has given me confidence. It's made me feel sexy. You've made me feel sexy, Sam. Yeah, sometimes I still look in the mirror and have doubts, but then I think, 'Sam wants me. Sam thinks I'm hotter than summer on Venus.'"  
Gabriel smirked and kissed Sam's nose.  
"And it's not just that. I don't know if you noticed, but our sex life has improved a lot since this happened." He grinned and wiggled in Sam's lap.  
"I love it when you feed me. I love it when you rub my belly for me. I love it when you look at me like you want to jump me in the middle of Walmart."

They both dissolved into giggles.

"Seriously, though." Gabriel said, when he had his breath back. "This size is right for me. I feel I'm where I'm meant to be. You've made me so, so happy Sam."  
He leaned in and kissed Sam chastely, then hopped off his lap and sauntered away to continue his cooking.

Sam grinned and closed his folder. He knew it wouldn't be the last time he would have doubts about his relationship with Gabriel, but for now, he was perfectly content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated ;)


	24. Fitting Room fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha this got kinky sorry not sorry.

"I don't see why I have to come too." Sam grumbled as he trailed after Gabriel through the mall. He didn't like shopping, it made his feet ache.

Gabriel shook his head and sighed. He was walking purposefully towards one of his favourite stores. He'd been quite looking forward to getting some new clothes and was just a little bit fed up with Sam's moaning.

"You don't have to come." He replied. "You can go right home if you want to. I just thought it might be nice to spend some time together. I'm not doing this on a whim, I need new clothes. I've grown out of pretty much all of mine, and I can't wear hoodies and sweatpants for the rest of my life. I just thought you might want to help me pick them out and watch me try them on."

Sam sighed and trotted after Gabriel, catching his hand and squeezing lightly.  
"Sorry baby. I'm being grumpy. Of course I want help you out." He smiled apologetically and kissed the top of Gabriel's head.

Gabriel smiled back and pulled Sam into the mall. "It's okay. Come on, let's look at pants first."

Sam let Gabriel drag him around the shop without complaining, giving his opinion where it was wanted. He was a little bit confused when he picked out a t shirt that was obviously much too small, though.  
"I'm not criticising or anything, but didn't you stop fitting into that size three months ago?" He asked, as Gabriel handed him the t shirt as well as cute v neck sweater that was the correct size. Gabriel just smirked at him and headed off in the direction of the fitting rooms.

The room was bigger than Sam had expected, but still rather cramped, so he perched on the stool in the corner. Gabriel hung his clothes up on the hooks provided and began to undress. Sam settled down to enjoy the view.

Gabriel took a long time dithering over which jeans to buy. Sam assured him that he looked hot in all of them and he didn't really care whether or not they had skinny ankles. Eventually he decided on the 'not too skinny but show off my ass' pair. He bought them in his current size and one up, "Just in case."

He moved onto shirts next, as he needed more for work. It took him considerably less time, as once he had the right size he just put aside all the colours he liked best to buy. He smirked at Sam's look of outrage when he tried on a hideous yellow polka dot monstrosity.

T shirts came after that. The ones Gabriel currently owned weren't going to fix him much longer, his belly was already peeking of the bottom of most of them. Sam found it hot but Gabriel found it drafty and exposing, especially in winter.  
He tried on a couple until he found the right size. He checked the label on one that he particularly liked and sighed.  
"Babe can you go and see if they've got this in a bigger size?" He asked, handing over the shirt. Sam was glad to get and stretch his legs so he left the fitting room to see if they had it.

He took a little while to look for it, then trailed back to the fitting room. He was getting bored - not that he didn't like looking at Gabriel, he just didn't find clothes particularly interesting. He'd rather see Gabriel naked any day.

He pushed open the fitting room door, preparing to sit down and be nice until Gabriel was done. Instead he very nearly passed out as all the blood in his body decided to rush downwards, suddenly.

Gabriel was smirking at him in the mirror. He was wearing the tiny t shirt that he'd inexplicably picked up earlier. When he tugged it down firmly, it just about covered the curve of his belly, but when he let it go it immediately rode up and sat bunch up over his navel. Sam tried hard to remember how to breathe.

His eyes slid downwards and he had to put a hand on the wall, to steady himself. Gabriel was also wearing lacy panties. They too appeared to be too small, stretching over his ass and digging into to the softness of his hips. Gabriel bit his lip, running his hand down over tummy.

Sam sat down hard on the stool, eyes wide and breath coming out hard. Gabriel sauntered over to him and put his hands on his shoulders.   
"Bet you're glad you came shopping now, aren't you?" He said teasingly. "You've been so good, putting up with me trying on all this stuff. I think you deserve a bit of a reward."

Sam nodded mutely. He reached out a hand to touch Gabriel, to pull him close, only to be gently slapped away.  
"No touching." Gabriel said softly, and slid delicately into Sam's lap, wriggling around until he was comfortably straddling him.  
"No, baby, you're going have to be very, very quiet, because there are people right outside. Can you do that?" He whispered, mouthing at Sam's ear. Sam nodded again.

"Good." Gabriel murmured, skimming his fingers down Sam's chest. "You can touch me now. Put your hands on my hips."  
Sam complied, fingers trembling as they dug lightly into the soft fat that sat there. His cock was already painfully hard, trapped in his jeans and pushing up against Gabriel's ass, so when he moved and began to grind slowly down, it was hard for Sam not to moan.  
Gabriel hummed softly, moving slowly and sensually. He ran, his hand over his belly, down to where his cock was leaking gently into his panties. He rubbed himself through the lace and arched his back in pleasure.  
His voice was much huskier when he spoke again. "You can move your hands, Sammy."

Sam didn't need telling twice. He slid his hands down, cupping Gabriel's ass and squeezing. Gabriel buried his face in Sam's neck, beginning to suck a bruise there to keep himself from moaning out loud.

Gabriel's hands slid up into Sam's hair, tugging on it and making him whimper out loud. He thrust his hips upwards, unable to stop himself, desperate for relief. Gabriel gasped softly, still stroking himself through his panties. His eyes fluttered closed and his hands tightened in Sam's hair.  
"Fuck, I'm not going to last." He hissed, grinding down hard. Sam pulled him closer, pressing them tighter together. His hips moved of their own accord, chasing relief. His hands tightened bruisingly on Gabriel skin and with a final gasp of effort, he came hard.  
Gabriel whimpered softly, still moving his body. He bit down hard on Sam's neck to stop himself from moaning aloud as he followed Sam over the edge and went limp in his arms.

They sat there, panting in harmony, for several minutes.  
"Fucking hell." Sam groaned eventually, when he'd found his words. "You can't just spring stuff like that on me. You're gonna kill me."  
Gabriel grinned, resting his head on Sam's shoulder. "I didn't actually plan it, you know. I happened to be wearing these," He pointed to the underwear, "And I thought, why not? I could tell you were getting bored."

Sam smiled and pressed a kiss to Gabriel's head. "It was really fucking hot. You going all dominant on me..." He shivered. "We're definitely trying that again."  
Gabriel blushed and shrugged, pulling the t shirt over his head.  
"Maybe. If you're good." He grinned. "Come on, let's get out of here. We can buy this stuff and get some lunch."  
He wiggled off Sam's lap and stretched. And immediately pulled a face.  
"I'm going to need some more underwear, too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleeeease leave a comment. It means the world.


	25. The Proposal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for.
> 
> The proposal is here!
> 
> Apologies for any errors, my beta is still very poorly.

As soon as Sam woke up, he immediately knew that it was the day. The day that he had been waiting for. The perfect day.

The sun was just beginning to beam in through the window. Sam could see the orange and pink streaked sky through the crack in the curtains. He wanted to memorise every little detail.

Gabriel was cuddled up next to him, pressed as close as possible with the blanket tucked up to his nose. He was smiling in his sleep and he had one arm thrown lazily over Sam's torso. Sam grinned dopily and kissed his forehead.

He carefully leaned over so he could open up the bedside draw. From underneath the varies bottles of lube and other odds and ends, he pulled out a little black box. He lifted the lid carefully, just to check.  
The ring was silver, set with tiny diamonds all around. Sam had agonised over the decision for several hours. He wanted it to be perfect.

He closed the box gently and put it away again. He couldn't wait to see it on Gabriel's finger.

Gabriel was still snoring softly, so Sam slipped out of bed to make a start on breakfast. He planned on spoiling Gabriel for the day before he proposed at dinner.

  
Sam was busily scrambling eggs when Gabriel came into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning adorably. He pressed himself up against Sam's back and nuzzled the back of his neck. Sam grinned, abandoning his eggs so he could turn around and hug Gabriel tightly. He made an appreciative noise as warm fingers rubbed at his shoulders.  
"You didn't have to get up." Gabriel mumbled sleepily. He released Sam so he could get back to cooking. "You had a busy week. You should be resting."  
Sam smiled and shook his head. "Nope, I'm fine. Drink your coffee and sit down. You had a busy week too and I want you to relax."  
Gabriel grumbled affectionately but didn't argue. He sat down and sipped at his coffee, swinging his legs under the table as Sam finished making breakfast.

Sam had gone a little bit over the top - pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon and french toast. But he figured that since it was a special occasion (not that Gabriel knew that yet) it was ok. And Gabriel didn't seem to mind. Sam knew exactly how he liked his pancakes (soft, warm and floating in a sea of syrup) and he was generally a pretty good cook.

When Gabriel had finished eating, Sam put the dishes in the soak and led him through to the lounge. He put the TV on and they sat down together on the couch, cuddled up. Sam laid his head in Gabriel's lap and pressed soft kissed to him stomach. Gabriel ran his fingers slowly through Sam's hair, rubbing at his scalp gently until he dosed off. Gabriel followed him pretty soon after, lulled by the low buzz of the TV.

When Sam woke up, he carefully slipped off the couch and left Gabriel to snooze for a while longer. He went to the bathroom and quietly shut the door as he switched the water on to fill up the bath. He added scented oils and bubbles until the room was pleasantly warm and smelling delicious.

He returned to the lounge and woke Gabriel up with a soft, loving kiss.  
"You smell like a perfume store." Gabriel mumbled sleepily. Sam grinned and pulled him upright.  
"Come on, I ran you a bath." He replied, leading Gabriel off towards the bathroom. Once inside, Gabriel inhaled the scents happily. "Are you joining me?" He asked, pulling off the pyjamas he was still wearing. Sam shrugged.  
"Do you want me too?"  
Gabriel laughed, already climbing into the water. "Do you have to ask? Come on and hurry up, I want to cuddle you some more."  
Sam didn't argue and soon he was in the bath too, with Gabriel sitting in between his legs. He hummed softly and closed his eyes, relaxing into the warm water.

"You're being very romantic today." Gabriel commented, lazily rubbing soap suds onto his arms. Sam suppressed a smile.  
"I guess so. Do you like it?" He replied. Gabriel smiled and leant back against Sam's chest, turning his head just a little bit so he could look Sam in the eye.  
"I love it."

After the relaxing warmth of the bath, they both wrapped up in fluffy towels. Sam pushed Gabriel up against the sink and kissed him with as much love as he could possibly convey.  
"You're beautiful." He whispered, leaning their foreheads together. Gabriel giggled softly and nudged their noses together.

When they were both dressed, they headed back to the couch where Gabriel picked out a movie. They snuggled up together under a soft blanket, Gabriel concentrating on the movie, and Sam... trying not to get nervous.  
He couldn't help feeling a bit worried, though. He was pretty sure Gabriel would say 'yes' - he had said as much just a few weeks ago. But what if he changed his mind? What if he decided he wasn't ready for the commitment? What if he decided that Sam wasn't the right person?  
Thoughts and worries spiralled through Sam's head and his arms tightened around Gabriel's body. Perhaps he should put off asking... Perhaps it wasn't the right time...

Gabriel turned his head and smiled up at Sam. His eyes sparkled and crinkled up at the edges and Sam just had to smile back. He pressed a kiss to Gabriel's forehead and turned back to the movie. Love coursed through his veins and he couldn't even suppress the grin that sprang to his lips. He would ask Gabriel to marry him, and whether the answer was yes or no, he would love him for the rest of his life.

Sam didn't pay much attention to the movie, but Gabriel seemed to enjoy in. When it was over, he stretched and turned around, burying his face in Sam's chest and cuddling him hard. Sam smiled and stroked his hair.  
"Alright?" He said softly. Gabriel looked up and nodded. He had a knowing smile on his face and for a moment Sam almost asked him why. But then Gabriel wriggled out of his embrace and headed towards the kitchen, asking about lunch.

Sam made sandwiches while Gabriel leaned against the counter and talked to him about the movie. Sam didn't have much to input to the conversation but he was content to listen. Gabriel had so much to say it was impossible to get a word in edgeways anyway.

After lunch, Gabriel asked Sam to read to him. Sam agreed and together they walked to the bedroom. Sam lay down on the bed, book in one hand, and Gabriel curled up next to him. He flicked gently through the thin, yellowing pages and smiled for a moment, remembering the very first time they had laid down together and listened to the sound of each other's voices.

Sam read to Gabriel until the book dropped out of his hand and he found himself dozing off again. He let it happen, happily lulled into pleasant dreams by Gabriel's soft form lying next to him and gently breathing in his ear.

When he woke up, loose limbed and sleepy, Gabriel was still sleeping. His hair spread out on the pillow in a golden halo and Sam kissed the bridge, featherlight. He let a little shiver of awe run through him. This beautiful, perfect man was his. He could hardly fathom it.

Sam slipped out of the bed and opened the bedside draw again. The little black box was still there, and the diamonds winked up at him when he opened it. He slipped into his pocket and left the room of tiptoe to start cooking dinner.

  
He was almost finished when Gabriel came into the kitchen. He had washed his face and combed his hair and he was smiling radiantly. Sam couldn't resist pulling him in for a kiss.  
"I've taken so many naps today I won't be able to sleep tonight, so you'd better think of some other way to keep me entertained." Gabriel quipped, dipping his finger into some sauce when he thought Sam's back was turned.  
Sam shooed him lightly away from the counter, smiling.  
"I'm sure I'll think of something. Get away from the food, go on. Make yourself useful and light the candles."

Gabriel did as he was told, lighting up the candles on the table and the little tea lights scattered around the room. The room soon glowed romantically.

They both sat down to the food a few minutes later. Sam was too excited to eat so he watched Gabriel - who ate everything and complimented Sam's cooking until he blushed like a school girl.  
Half way through desert, Sam started to get antsy. The ring was burning a hole in his pocket. He wanted to get down on one knee and ask the big question as soon as possible. He wasn't even nervous. He just wanted to know.

And finally, after what felt like several years, Gabriel was done. He leaned one elbow on the table and sipped at his wine, looking calm and relaxed and happy. It was Sam's cue, and he knew it.

He stood up, going for casual, but seriously trembling all over, and felt in his pocket for the ring. Gabriel watched him with wide eyes as he pulled out the little box knelt down in front of him.

Sam took a deep breath and opened the box, hearing Gabriel gasp softly.   
"I'm not going to make a flowery speech." He said softly. "I don't need to do that to tell you how much I love you." He looked up at Gabriel, who looked as though he was on the edge of tears.  
"So, Gabriel. Would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"  
Gabriel scrambled down from the chair and threw his arms around Sam, nearly knocking him over.  
"Yes! Yes a million times!" He said, through tears. Sam hugged him tight for a moment and then pulled back to lift the ring out of the box.  
Gabriel held out his hand and allowed Sam to slip the silver band onto his finger. It fit perfectly. Gabriel brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Thank you." He whispered. "It's so beautiful. Oh, Sam. I love you. I love you more than I can ever tell you."

  
Sam had never been happier than in that one moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and make my day <3


	26. Merry Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everybody!!!

"For fuck's sake Sam, these things have got to have crack in them." Gabriel muttered, licking pastry and icing sugar from his lips. He'd just eaten his fourth mince pie. Which was odd because he didn't even like mince pies much, usually (too much fruit). But this particular batch was just too good to resist.  
Sam looked unimpressed by this information. He had meant for the mince pies to last until Christmas, but at the rate they were disappearing, he'd be lucky if they lasted a day. He signed and continued to stare straight ahead, tapping his foot irritably as he waited for his second batch to be done.  
Gabriel pouted when Sam slapped his hand away from the mince pies as he reached for a fifth. Sam was hardly ever mean about food but he was being very overprotective of his pies. Gabriel sighed and held his hands up in surrender, before leaving the kitchen. Sam seemed to want to be left alone, to fuss over his sweets. So Gabriel retreated into the lounge to try and get some work done.

Sam felt a little bit bad. He was in a bad mood and he knew it and he didn't mean to be short with Gabriel. The trouble was, he was feeling increasingly stressed. With Christmas approaching, as well as the New Year and the possibility of their wedding in the spring, he felt as though he was being stretched too thin.  
But that was no excuse to be rude to Gabriel.  
He waited for the second batch to finish cooking and cooling, and placed several of them on a plate. They looked even better than the first. Satisfied, he carried the plate through the lounge, where Gabriel was sitting curled up in the corner of the couch, halfheartedly flipping through a wedding catalogue. He put it down almost guiltily when he saw Sam come in.

"I brought a peace offering." Sam said apologetically as he put the mince pies on the coffee table. "I'm sorry for being an ass." He sat down, as Gabriel smiled and shook his head.  
"It's okay. I understand." He replied, cuddling up to Sam and resting his chin on his shoulder. "It's just... You're not having second thoughts, about the wedding, are you?"

Sam looked shocked. He pulled Gabriel closer and hugged him tight.  
"Of course I'm not having second thoughts! I want to marry you, baby. More than anything. It's just... a lot to think about. The venue, the catering, the invitations. I know I'm being a bit of a diva about it all, but I can't help it."  
Gabriel smiled into Sam's shoulder.  
"We could just elope, you know." They both giggled.  
"No way. Dean would kill me. And I know you want a big wedding with everybody there. Flowers, cake, the works."

Gabriel smiled, looking up at his husband to be. "I do want all that, yeah. But most of all, I just want you to be happy. I want us to have a nice Christmas, without stressing about what's to come. Because I love you, and I want you to be happy. That's the most important thing."

Sam smiled and kissed the top of Gabriel's head. "I am happy. I couldn't be happier, actually. I'm going to marry the most wonderful man in the world. And I'm going to stop worrying about the wedding and focus on having a lovely Christmas. Starting with these mince pies." He picked one of the plate, smiling as he bit into it. "They are pretty good, aren't they?"

Gabriel laughed and kissed the sugar dust off Sam's lips. Then he let Sam feed him the rest (although Sam took an occasional bite).

They sat together in contented silence for a while, until Gabriel sat up and nuzzled Sam's cheek. "I, uh, got you something." He said quietly. "It's just a little thing, and I was going to give it to you at Christmas with your other presents. But I'd like to give it to you now, if that's okay?"

Sam nodded. "Of course. I'm not going to say no to a present." So Gabriel got up and trotted off to their bedroom. He returned minutes later with a small package, rapped up in tissue paper, which he handed to Sam. Sam looked at it, wondering what it could be, then carefully tore of the paper.

"A tape measure?" He said, when he was finished. Because that was what it was. A small, white tape measure - the type used for measuring fabric. Gabriel blushed and looked at his hands.

"Yeah. I thought you might want to..." He turned even redder, if possible. "Use it?"

Sam smiled and unrolled it. It was quite long, and he could think of plenty of uses for it. He leaned forward and kissed Gabriel softly. "It's perfect. Exactly what I wanted." He assured him. "Shall we have a go with it now?"

Gabriel nodded and shyly pushed up his sweater, moving to sit on Sam's lap. Sam grinned at him, stroking his warm fingers across the pale exposed skin of his stomach. Gabriel closed his eyes as Sam wrapped the tape around him, shivering slightly when it touched his skin.

Sam whistled softly and pressed a reassuring kiss to Gabriel's neck. "Do you want me to tell you?" He asked, staring at the number on the tape. Gabriel nodded.

"52 inches, sweetheart." Sam said quietly, leaning up and kissing Gabriel's cheek reverently. Gabriel gasped and opened his eyes. He looked surprised and not at all unhappy. In fact, he broke into a smile and kissed Sam properly, square on the lips.

Sam laughed and kissed him back, leaning the foreheads together. "I'd say that's a pretty good present, wouldn't you?" He asked. And Gabriel grinned at him.

"Hell, yes. Merry Christmas, Sam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Do leave a comment and have a lovely holiday!


	27. Fingering.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little smutty short to keep you all sated. There will be a much longer chapter after New Year (there will be food. And possibly the loss of some buttons).  
> Have a wonderful New Year everybody, stay safe and enjoy watching 2016 die.

When Sam finally slid into bed, it was late. He let out a massive yawn as his head hit the pillow. He never wanted to see another bit of legal paperwork ever again. Beside him, Gabriel cuddled up and kissed his cheek.  
"You're finally done." He murmured, throwing one leg over Sam's thigh. "Thought you were never going to bed. Was going to advertise for a new human heater."  
Sam chuckled sleepily and wrapped both arms around Gabriel's waist. "You're warmer than me anyway." He muttered, and fell asleep just moments later.

He woke up late, and immediately panicked. He knew they had an appointment with a wedding venue at 11am, and it was already just past 10. He groaned and began to drag himself out as fast as he could.  
"Don't bother." Gabriel muttered from somewhere beneath the bed clothes. "I rearranged the appointment for this afternoon. We don't need to be there til 3."  
Sam sank gratefully back into bed and Gabriel rolled over so his head was on his chest.

"I knew you'd be up until stupid o'clock." He whispered, nuzzling over Sam's heart. "You work too hard."  
"I know" Sam replied, sliding his hand down Gabriel's spine and playing around with the hem of his boxers. "Just as well I've got you to ground me, isn't it?"  
Gabriel bit his lip. Sam's wandering fingers were warm and he could feel them inching downwards. "Sammy...!" He squeaked. Sam's fingers had found their mark. "I thought you were tired!"

"Never too tired for you. I think you deserve a little reward, don't you?" Sam chuckled, as Gabriel shuffled restlessly. Sam's long, calloused fingers were stroking over his rim, dipping one fingertip in every few moments. He couldn't stop squirming.   
Sam marvelled at how tight Gabriel was. He could barely manage to slide his finger in without lube. But Gabriel was taking it well, didn't seem to feel any pain and just kept pushing himself backwards.

Sam withdrew his hand and Gabriel whined. Next moment, his boxers were being shoved roughly down and a spit wet finger was back playing with his rim again. His gasps were high pitched and punctuated by moans. When Sam pressed his first finger in up to the first knuckle, he let out a low, keening whine and pressed his hips forward against Sam's thigh.

"You're a cruel, cruel man." He wheezed, as a second finger slid in beside the first. It felt insanely good, but he wanted more and he could tell that Sam was purposefully avoiding his prostate. He couldn't even reach down to get some friction on his cock because he was pinned down by Sam's arm.

Sam chuckled softly. Two fingers became three, and then four. Gabriel was very nearly sobbing. He needed some form of relief, anything at all would do. And just as he thought he might explode if Sam didn't give him something, all four fingers were jammed up against his prostate, and he could finally let go.

Gabriel screamed and wailed and moaned as an orgasm ripped through him. Sam kept rubbed against the gland until it was almost painful, then withdrew his fingers. Gabriel tried to regain his breath. He felt as though his muscles and bones had all melted away to jelly. He was dimly aware that Sam was wiping him clean with a tissue and pulling up the covers. He could only smile sleepily and let his eyes droop.  
Sam stroked his hair and grinned. "That's it, get some rest." He whispered. He wasn't particularly worried about his own erection. He was tired and happy to Gabriel's needs sated.

  
And besides, he knew Gabriel would make it up to him later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it or have a prompt, blow up the comments box!


	28. Let's get married!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for... Its the wedding of the year!
> 
> (Un-betaed, I'm afraid!)

In the anteroom of the hotel, Gabriel stared in the mirror. He'd been there for a while, on his own just... contemplating. He knew that any minute, Cas would run into the room and tell him that they needed to get a move on because the wedding was happening stat, but... he just wanted to enjoy a little bit of quiet time.

He wasn't stressed, or scared. He didn't have a reason to be. He knew Sam was out there, waiting for him. He knew that everything was going to be perfect. He knew it was going to be the happiest day of his life.  
He did up his cuff buttons slowly, and pulled on his jacket, resisting the urge to tug his hand through his hair. Cas had spent almost half an hour fixing his hair. Gabriel swore that his little brother was more stressed about the whole wedding than he was.  
Cas was going to walk down the aisle with him. Gabriel had privately asked him to do it - their dad wasn't really up to it and really, and Cas deserved the honour. And he needed to practise, because Gabriel felt sure that there would be another wedding, very soon, even if Cas denied it profusely.

Right on cue, Cas put his head around the door. "They're ready for you." He said, anxiously pulling at his tie. "Are you ready? You look ready. You look really good."  
Gabriel smiled, gave one last glance to the mirror, and left the anteroom. He took Cas' arm and grinned.  
"Bet you never thought you'd see your big brother get married." He whispered, giving Cas' arm a little squeeze. Cas just grinned.  
"Maybe not, and yet here we are. Are you ready to make the most important commitment of your life so far?" He whispered back.  
Gabriel's only answer was to push open the door of the hotel's ballroom and start walking down the makeshift aisle to meet his very soon to be husband.

If he was being honest, Gabriel would have to admit that he didn't really hear much of the service. Sam's eyes were too entrancing. He did however, hear Sam's vows, and they very nearly brought a few tears to his eyes.   
"I promise I'll love you for the rest of our lives, and then some." Sam said, in a low, thrilling voice. "I promise to be faithful and to always treat you as you deserve to be treated: with honour and love and devotion. I promise to be there on good days and bad days, and even on the days you wish you hadn't married me. I promise to stand by your side with unwavering love for the rest of time."  
Gabriel stumbled through his own vows with a little croak in his voice, squeezing Sam's hand tightly and grinning like a fool.

Michael and Dean were both crying, somewhere in the background. Gabriel would have laughed if he hadn't been close to sobbing, too. Hooked on Sam's eyes, he tried to listen to the man taking the service. And then, oh, Gabriel would never forget that moment when he said "I declare you married, you may kiss." Gabriel wasn't expecting Sam to sweep him up and kiss the daylights in front of everyone, but half laughing and half crying, he clutched onto Sam's shoulders and felt whole.

And then Sam picked him up bridal style and carried him all the way down the aisle and kissed him all over again.

Later, in a whirl of cake and champagne and congratulations, Gabriel hardly had a moment of Sam to himself. He didn't mind though, because he just kept going over those vows in his head and thinking about that kiss. And the fact that they had the rest of theirs lives to spend together, starting with the honeymoon.  
Gabriel danced with Lucifer to bad Michael Buble songs and laughed until there were tears in his eyes. He revelled in the fact that he had his big brothers back. He even got his dad out onto the dance floor and watched him do the robot with Sam's friend Charlie. He threw his 'bridal bouquet' (Dean insisted that he had one, as a joke) and made sure Cas caught it. Michael gave him the tightest hug and nearly squeezed the life out of him. There were proud tears in his eyes. Gabriel probably could have died happy, right then and there.

In the cab on the way to the airport later, Gabriel curled up again Sam's side and listened to the soft sound of the car radio. He pressed his nose up against Sam's pulse point and just smiled.  
"Whatever comes our way you know we'll see it through, because you know that's what our love can do." He half sang, as Sam's arm came around his shoulder. Sam groaned softly, nose buried in Gabriel's curls. "Please, no more. My ears are broken."

Gabriel pouted. And then smiled, because apparently he couldn't stop smiling.   
"Okay, meanie, no plane sex for you. You'll have to wait until we get to the hotel, and I probably won't be able to get it up then because I'll be so jet lagged."  
"Not a problem." Sam muttered in reply. "I'm beat. We can do sex later. After jet lag. And dinner. And sight seeing. And shopping."  
Gabriel gave him a weak slap on the arm. "Get your priorities sorted, Winchester. It'll be jet lag, dinner, then sex. The other stuff can wait."

The cab driver gave them a look in the rear view mirror and sighed.  
Sam poked Gabriel's ribs and Gabriel tugged him into a messy kiss by way of retaliation.

And then, after another brief play-scuffle and a couple more kisses, they both dozed off. Gabriel dreamt sweet dreams about their life to come, in a nice big house with a dog. And Sam dreamt that he was kissing Gabriel under a streetlight with the moon shining down, illuminating his beautiful eyes.

Did their dreams come true? Yes, I think perhaps they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it, pop me a comment!  
> (Otters are also appreciated)


	29. Pop! Goes the button.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, you lucky things! Watch out, stuffing ahead!

Sam yawned softly and cuddled up into Gabriel's warmth. He'd gotten a little bit too used to doing nothing during their week long honeymoon and going back to work had been a struggle, especially since he'd had to catch up with everything he'd missed while he was away. But it was the weekend, and he deserved a little break, so he was taking a day off from the mountains of work to curl up with his husband.

Gabriel was taking a break too. He'd been on his feet all week with work and looked absolutely dead beat. Sam was very glad when he'd announced that he was taking a lazy day. He needed somebody to keep him warm after all.  
Gabriel was half watching some old reruns of Doctor Sexy and quietly munching on the jumbo bag of chocolate Cas had given him for Christmas. He felt very comfortable in one of Sam's old shirts that he'd adopted as lounge clothes. He let the chocolate melt on his tongue and hummed softly. It was criminal that he'd hardly even had time to eat candy during the last week. He intended to make up for it, though.

"Baaaabe." He said softly, nudging Sam gently. "Can get you get me some stuff from the kitchen? This chocolates nearly finished."  
Sam stretched, and nodded, since he was feeling particularly obliging. He pressed a kiss to Gabriel's chocolatey lips.  
"Sure. What do you want?" He asked, and listened carefully as Gabriel rattled off a long list. He didn't question it though.

Sam came back laden with various foodstuffs, which he dumped on the coffee table. Gabriel grinned and kissed him by way of thanks, and grabbed a bag of butter popcorn from the pile. Sam smiled fondly and dozed off to the soft sound of Gabriel crunching on his sugary feast.

  
When Sam woke up, his eyes were bleary and took a couple of moments to adjust. Gabriel was still there, pressed up against his side, in addition to a multitude of wrappers and cartons that had appeared while he was asleep. The large pile of food on the coffee table had decreased drastically.  
Sam risked a glance at Gabriel. His eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep - his eyebrows were drawn together in a look of discomfort. He was also clutching at his stomach in a way that indicated he was particularly comfortable.

As sleepy as he was, Sam put two and two together fairly quickly. He nudged Gabriel very gently and received a groan in response.  
"Leave me here to die." Gabriel muttered. Sam couldn't help laughing.  
"I'm impressed. I don't think I've seen you eat that much before. You must be really full... Do you need me to...?"  
"Of course I do, captain obvious!" Gabriel snapped, and then winced. "Fuck, I'm sorry. I just got really carried away with eating and it's quite- very painful."

Sam grinned indulgently and sat up so Gabriel didn't have to move. Now he was more awake, he could see just how full Gabriel was. His usually soft, pudgy belly was hard and round, stretching the material of the shirt. The buttons looked ready to pop off under the strain. Sam wasn't surprised, as it looked as though Gabriel had eaten almost all of the treats, apart from a few lollipops and a box of donuts.

Sam put both his hands on Gabriel's belly and got to work. Gabriel whined and groaned in pain as his belly gurgled and forced out some painful hiccups. But Sam kept working, rubbing in soothing circles until the noises died down and Gabriel stopped panting in pain. He smiled shyly, a little embarrassed but also somewhat proud of the state of his swollen belly.

"Thanks." He whispered, biting his lip. He still felt a little bit sick but overall, he felt much better. Sam smiled and leaned down, peppering his round stomach in soft kisses until he giggled quietly. "Bet that surprised you, didn't it?" Gabriel said, looking down.

Sam chuckled softly. "Honestly? Probably not as much as it should have. I mean, you've really taken this whole thing into your stride, haven't you?"  
Gabriel blushed. "I guess so? I mean, I wasn't sure if it was what I wanted at first, but now... I feel like I'm meant to be this size. It suits me and I feel comfortable. And now my family have got the sticks out of their asses, there's nothing to stop me."

Sam grinned and nuzzled Gabriel's tummy lovingly. "As long as you're happy and healthy. Do you think you could get up now? I could take care of this better if we were lying down." Sam suggested as he tenderly stroked the taught, fabric covered skin.  
Gabriel nodded and planted a hand either side of his body, and very slowly sat up. His belly was so full it was sitting, swollen and round, on his thighs. Sam's eyes widened slightly - the shirt looked even tighter, buttons and seams straining. For a moment it looked as though it might hold... But then Gabriel had to breathe out.

The middle button popped off and bounced away into a corner, leaving both Sam and Gabriel looking quite shocked. Gabriel's face quickly flushed and he covered it with both hands.  
"That was hot." Sam mumbled, staring, transfixed at the strip of Gabriel's belly that was now visible. "Really fucking hot."  
Gabriel peeked down at him between his fingers, eyes wide.  
"Y-You think so?" He whispered, even as Sam's hands cupped his belly and he leaned in, licking a broad stripe up over his exposed belly button. He slid his hands around, rubbing at the tight, hot skin.  
Gabriel squirmed. "You said something about going to bed, Sammy."  
Sam looked up, smirking, his eyes dark. "Yes, I did." He replied, sliding his hands down Gabriel's stomach to his thighs. He stood up and offered Gabriel his hand.  
"Come on then. There are plenty of things I'd like to do to you before you drop into your food coma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed (or even if you didn't) feel free to tell me! I love hearing from you ;)


	30. Getting caught....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, this was fun to write! Hope you enjoy it!

Sam leaned back on the couch with a sigh. The weekend visit to his brother and Cas had been fun, but rather challenging. Sam had forgotten how hard Dean was to live with. But now he was getting a short break from his brother's ribbing. Dean and Cas had driven out to get groceries, so Sam could enjoy a few moments of peace.

Or not.

When Gabriel sauntered into the room with that smirk, Sam knew there would be trouble. And when he knelt down in front of the couch and started sliding his hand up Sam's leg, well. Sam really should of put a stop to it right there.  
Instead, he shifted his leg slightly and looked down at Gabriel. Gabriel leered and waggled his eyebrows.

"Seriously?" Sam hissed. "We're in our brothers' house. On their couch. And they could come back at any minute. And you want to-"  
"-Blow your brains out? Hells yeah. And if it's any consolation, Dean and Cas have probably had sex on this couch loads of times."  
"That is absolutely no consolation whatsoever."

Gabriel pouted and nuzzled up to Sam's knee. "But baby. I'm horny. You wouldn't let me ride you last night even though Dean and Cas were obviously going at it next door."  
"If you think that's persuasive then you've got another thing coming." Sam muttered, shooting Gabriel a bitchface.

Gabriel huffed out a sigh and leaned his chin on Sam's knee. "I swear to God, you're the only man I've ever met who can refuse a blowjob. It's disturbing."  
"You know what's disturbing? That you want to have sex on our brothers' couch."   
Gabriel did his stupid eyebrow waggle again. "It's exciting, Sam. They could come back at any minute! It'll be fun."  
"You have a pretty screwed idea of fu- Gabriel!" Sam squawked. Gabriel's hand was inching up his thigh again.  
"The longer you hesitate, the less time we have." Gabriel whispered. He grinned - Sam was reacting and that familiar, impressive bulge was beginning to make an appearance in the front of his jeans.

Sam gritted his teeth. "Well I guess you'd better hurry up then." He muttered. Gabriel made a soft sound of glee and wasted no time in nuzzling his face up to Sam's cock, where it strained against his jeans.  
He certainly didn't hesitate. Very soon, Sam's jeans and boxers were around his ankles, and Gabriel was lavishing the shaft of his dick in little kisses and kitten licks. Sam grabbed a handful of Gabriel's hair, relishing in the way he keened softly in response to the sharp tug.  
Sam had to admit that one of Gabriel's blowjobs was worth the anxiety of knowing that Dean could walk in any minute. He paid attention to every inch, from base to tip, and had very little in the way of a gag reflex. He could get almost all of Sam's cock in his mouth (which was no small feat) and when he hollowed out his cheeks and swallowed, looking up right into Sam's eyes, well, Sam was certainly in some kind of paradise.

Sam just couldn't resist thrusting forward a little bit. Gabriel choked quietly and his eyes began to water. He didn't stop though, just hollowed out his cheeks and began to bob his head. Sam groaned, the hand in Gabriel's hair tightening a little. There was no point in trying to hang on, Gabriel knew all his weak spots. Sam could already feel his muscles tightening as Gabriel tongued the base of his cock.  
He let his hips snap forward, once, twice, and watched Gabriel's grip on his knees tighten as he choked. It was unfairly hot, and even as Gabriel slid his clever tongue up and down the shaft, Sam was coming hard.

Gabriel did his best to hold and swallow all of Sam's release and he did a pretty good job. A little dribble of cum trickled down his chin and stayed there. For a moment Sam couldn't keep his eyes off it.  
"Uhm, Sam." Gabriel rasped, rubbing at his throat with one hand. "Mind helping me out here?"  
Sam shook himself out of his slight daze and helped Gabriel off the floor, and into his lap.   
"Are you okay?" He said anxiously. "You sound hoarse."  
Gabriel smirked and shook his head. "I like it when you go all rough and choke me like that. Nothing a salt water gargle won't fix." He pressed an affectionate kiss to Sam's cheek. "Now, are we going to do something about this?" He asked, pointing down into his lap.

  
Together, they pulled his jeans down until Sam wrap his hand around his cock and stroke him gently. It didn't take long, Gabriel was so riled up. He came within a few minutes, in hard spurts all over Sam's hand.  
"Told you I was horny." Gabriel panted, grinning affectionately at Sam and wiping off both of their hands with a tissue.  
They were both ready to settle down for a short nap when they heard to Impala pull up on the drive outside. Sam yelped, shoving Gabriel off his lap and tugging his pants up as fast as he could.  
"I told you this would happen!" He growled, sitting down again and trying to look normal. Gabriel rolled his eyes and flopped down on the other end of the couch as Dean came in, holding bags of shopping. He looked from Sam to Gabriel, frowning. He could tell that something had been going on - they looked suspiciously rumpled and Sam had a guilty look in his eyes.  
And there was a distinct smell of sex in the air.  
Sam gave Dean a pleading look. He really didn't want to have that conversation. Ever.  
And he breathed a sigh of relief when Dean merely gave him a look of disgust and stalked off into the kitchen.

Cas came in a few moments later and squinted at the two of them. Gabriel gave him an angelic smile. He looked the very picture of a saint.  
Cas sighed and made a mental note to get the couch steam-cleaned.  
"Gabriel," he said solemnly. "You have semen on your chin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do leave a comment!


	31. On Top of the World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy.
> 
> It's been a while, i know. Writers block hit me right where it hurts so I did some other pieces to try and get back in the swing.
> 
> Anyway, this is just a tiny little sappy thing (i'm not joking it will probably rot your teeth) which i hope you'll enjoy.
> 
> I promise i'll get back to sinning in the next chapter ehehe

Gabriel loved the way Sam could lift him up like he weighed nothing. He did it all the time. At home, when Gabriel happened to be in the way, or even if Sam simply felt boisterous, he would wrap his arms around Gabriel's waist and lift him up. Even in public, Sam had been known to pick Gabriel up and spin him around on the spot, much to the amusement of onlookers.

Sometimes, Gabriel would pretend to be annoyed about it. But really, he liked it. It made him feel special and loved.   
He wasn't exactly featherlight - and he'd long waved goodbye to any notion that he ever would be. But still, it was nice to be treated as though he was tiny. Sam hardly even broke a sweat when he carried Gabriel all the way around the house, despite the fact that he weighed over 200lbs.

It made sex even more fun. Sam could scoop Gabriel up and carry him off to bed whenever he liked. And when that was too much effort, he could lift Gabriel up and fuck him in midair or against a wall (admittedly he did break a sweat while doing that).

There was also the very memorable time when they had driven out of town into the middle of no where, and Sam had manhandled him onto the hood of the car. Gabriel had felt so helpless there, all spread out and pinned down under Sam's strong hands. Sam had held him there for what felt like years, never wavering or getting tired out. It was as though Gabriel weighed nothing, the way Sam could pin him and hold him. Aside from the fantastic orgasms that day, Gabriel had felt so small, so loved and protected.

There was no way he could ever fight back against Sam - not that he wanted to. Even when they fought, even when Sam scared him, just a little bit, he knew Sam could never hurt him. He might have been strong and brutal but he was gentle, too. Every time the palm of Sam's large hand stroked or caressed him, Gabriel knew that he was loved and treasured and wanted. Sam could communicate all of that without saying a single word.

No matter what, Gabriel always felt safe with Sam's strong arms around him. He could curl up as small as he liked and crawl into Sam's lap. He knew he would always be welcomed and protected. Sam was his rock, his safe place. If it wasn't for Sam, he knew he wouldn't be half the man he was, both physically and emotionally. He felt very lucky, that he'd been blessed with somebody so supportive.

But sometimes, Sam wasn't willing to accept that he was allowed to be scared and worried and upset, too. Gabriel knew, despite the strong, rugged exterior, Sam needed just as much love as anyone else. He just wasn't willing to let himself feel weak. He felt like he had to be tough and redoubtable all of the time.

Gabriel wasn't willing to accept that. He knew Sam needed to be reassured. He made sure that he was the one to do it, every time. Gabriel's arms might not have been as long or as strong as Sam's but they were just as good at comforting, and showing love. Sometimes Sam needed to be coddled, and Gabriel was more than willing to do that.

He loved his powerful and sturdy husband, the one who could carry him around and make him feel lighter than air inside and out. But he also loved the man who sometimes got angry, and frustrated (not to mention jealous), just as much.

And when Sam carried him to bed at night, Gabriel couldn't help smiling every single time, no matter what. With Sam arms wrapped firmly around him, holding him up - he was on top of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still got your teeth? Good. Just give them a brush to make sure.
> 
> I take requests! Pleasepleaseplease do comment if you enjoyed it (or didn't) or if you have an idea you want me to write.
> 
> Come and visit me on tumblr, too!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gabessquishytum


	32. Hard times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This got waaaaay angstier than it was supposed to be, so I apologise in advance. I'm not entirely happy with the end but I wanted to post it anyway - so here we go!

Sam first noticed it, one evening. It didn't strike him as important at the time. He had just come out of the bathroom, and was entering the bedroom, when he paused in the doorway to look at Gabriel. He couldn't help it. The covers were half draped over his naked body, casting tempting shadows in all the right places.  
Gabriel hadn't noticed Sam. He was engrossed in his phone. Sam watched him scroll down and smile dopily, and vaguely wondered what he was doing.  
Gabriel noticed Sam then, and dropped his phone haphazardly onto the floor. For a split second, Sam thought he saw guilt in Gabriel's expressive eyes. But then he was distracted, when Gabriel kicked away the blankets and exposed himself.

He didn't think about it again until later that week, when it happened again. This time, Gabriel was in the kitchen, munching on some millionaire's shortbread as he studied his phone. As Sam came into the room, he jumped, dropping his phone onto the kitchen floor. He scrambled to pick it up before Sam could even start crossing the kitchen. He looked, Sam noticed, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Not broken?" He asked casually. Gabriel shook his head and tucked it safely away in his pocket. He smiled, his face the very picture of innocence - but when Sam looked closely, he was sure he could see relief in Gabriel's eyes, this time.

Sam wasn't really suspicious by nature. He didn't like to jump to conclusions, especially where Gabriel was concerned. But he was beginning to wonder what was making his husband act so oddly.  
It happened again and again. Gabriel would be staring fixedly at his phone as though it held the keys to the universe - often with a gentle, happy smile gracing his features. But the minute Sam came into the room, he would go into a panic and fumble the phone away. Sometimes he would flee the room altogether.

It was when Gabriel began to come home late from work that Sam really began to worry. Sometimes, Gabriel smelt different, like a woman's perfume. It was hardly lipstick on the collar, but it was enough to make Sam feel suspicious. He knew he shouldn't- he knew there was probably an entirely rational explanation for Gabriel's behaviour. But Sam's mind was inherently jealous and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He began to wonder, more and more frequently as the days passed, if perhaps Gabriel was seeing somebody else.

He hated himself for thinking it, but it seemed to explain everything. The strange behaviour, the hiding, the 'staying late at work'. The more Sam thought about it, the more he couldn't help wondering. Was Gabriel having an affair?

If Gabriel noticed Sam's suspicion he didn't say so. He was just as affectionate as he had ever been - more so, even. But Sam couldn't help withdrawing. If - and it was still an if, of course - Gabriel was having an affair, surely he would try to disguise it by being normal around Sam?

Whenever Gabriel asked what the matter was, Sam gave him an ambiguous answer. He didn't want to accuse Gabriel (the rational part of his brain knew that there was no actual evidence that Gabriel was deceiving him in any way). But at the same time - he couldn't bring himself to be normal. Every time he touched Gabriel, the possibility that somebody else had been touching him too, came to the forefront of his mind.

Suddenly one day, Gabriel's strange behaviour stopped. He stopped being weird with his phone. He stopped coming home late. In fact, the only strange thing about him, was that he seemed upset. When Sam asked him questions, his answers were clipped and short. He sat at the very end of the couch, instead of in Sam's lap, like usual. Sam was sure that he'd seen tear tracks on his face, one afternoon as they passed each other in the kitchen.

Sam began to wonder if he'd been right about the affair. Or had he? He really didn't know.

Eventually Sam could stand it no longer. He sat down beside Gabriel on the couch and grabbed his hand, before he could run away.

"What's the matter?" He asked, a little bluntly.

Gabriel gave him a dark look. "I think I should be asking you that." He said, coldly, trying to withdraw his hand from Sam's grasp.  
Sam was rather surprised and it obviously showed in his face because Gabriel laughed scornfully.

"Sam, you've barely said a word to me for the last two weeks. You won't touch me, you won't look at me. I've been wracking my brains to try and remember what I could have done wrong! Whenever I ask you, you just blow me off. So why don't you tell me what the hell is the matter?!"

Maybe Sam didn't like Gabriel's tone. Maybe he had just had enough of wondering and waiting and speculating. It didn't matter. What mattered, was the stupid thing that came out his mouth seconds later.

"You want to know what's wrong, Gabriel?" He spat, dropping his hand and standing up. "You've been cheating. That's what's wrong."

He knew, the second the words left his mouth, that he had made a huge mistake. He saw the way Gabriel's face crumbled, he saw the tears spring to his eyes. But it was too late, he'd said it. He couldn't take it back.

"What the fuck, Sam?" Gabriel half-whispered. "What the actual fuck?"  
Sam didn't get a chance to reply, because Gabriel was already up and out of the room. Sam heard the door of their bedroom slam loudly, and sank back into the couch cushions. He'd messed up bad.

 

Gabriel lay on his side underneath a pile of blankets, sniffing quietly into the pillow. He still couldn't bring himself to believe that Sam's accusation hadn't just been a bad dream. But deep down inside, he knew it all made sense. Sam had been weird with him for weeks. He obviously did think that Gabriel was cheating on him. But why?

Gabriel was sure he had never so much as looked at another person like that in the entire course of their relationship. Sam was it for him, especially now that they were married. Even in his mind, Gabriel couldn't imagine himself with anyone else. It just didn't compute.  
He loved Sam with all his heart. Even now, although he wanted to hate him.

He heard a soft knock on the door, but ignored it. He wasn't going to speak to Sam. He couldn't bear it. He kept thinking about the look in Sam's eyes as he'd said the word 'cheating'. He'd looked so hurt. Like he genuinely believed it had happened.

That thought brought a fresh wave of tears, which soaked their way into the pillow. Gabriel was so busy sobbing, he didn't hear the door handle turn. He didn't hear Sam enter the room. In fact, he didn't realise he was there until the bed dipped under his weight.

"You didn't eat anything." Sam said softly. "So I brought you some dinner."

"I'm not hungry." Gabriel replied huskily, from under the blankets. "Go away."

"Gabriel, please." Sam said softly. Gabriel felt him lean forward, so Sam's chest was pressed up against his back. The layer of blankets was all that separated them.  
"I know you're mad-"

"More than mad." Gabriel interrupted. "'Mad' doesn't even come into it. I'm furious, and hurt, and disappointed - and you bringing me dinner and saying sorry isn't going to make that any better!"

Sam swallowed audibly. "I know. I know it's not. What I said - what I thought - was unforgivable. I had no grounds to accuse you. I was an idiot. I let my jealousy get the better of me, yet again."  
Gabriel didn't answer. He had nothing else to say. So Sam plowed on.

"What I said, about you cheating on me... That has no reflection on your behaviour."  
Gabriel exclaimed, wordlessly, and Sam sighed. "I know, I know. That sounds stupid. But it's true. Deep down inside... I think I knew you weren't doing anything wrong. But you were being so weird - hiding your phone from me... Staying late at work... My mind ran away from me. And that's a reflection on me. Because I was too stupid a-and jealous, to see that I could have just asked what was going on - or that I could have just accepted that you were being a bit strange."

Gabriel was very quiet. He didn't know what to say. On one hand, he could understand what Sam was saying. On the other... he wondered if it was just some stupid excuse.  
He peeled the blankets away from his tear blotched face, and sat up.

"Do you want to know what I was doing?" He asked quietly. Sam nodded once.

"I got in contact with a couple of local pet shelters." He began. "When I was looking at my phone, I was looking at their websites, and at the pictures some of the volunteers were sending through to me. And then after work? I was visiting the shelters. I was looking," He laughed dryly. "I was looking for the right dog for us, Sam. It was going to be a surprise."

Gabriel watched Sam's face crumble into tears.  
"Oh god." He whispered. "You were doing that for me. For us. And I-"

"Yes." Gabriel said simply. "You started being weird and I didn't understand so... I stopped looking for dogs. I wanted to figure out what the hell was up with you." He sniffed, swiping at the tears on his face. "And now I know."

Sam shoulder's shook as he sobbed silently. Gabriel watched him. He didn't what else to do. He was so hurt, but at the same time... It wasn't Sam's fault. They were equally to blame. Perhaps he ought to have just told Sam what he was doing - or at the very least he should have mentioned that he was planning a surprise.

He bit his lip, and cautiously wrapped his arm around Sam's quaking shoulders.  
"It's okay." He whispered. "It's okay, Sam. I... forgive you. It wasn't your fault."  
Sam looked up with steadily leaking eyes.

"Of course it was my fault." He whispered. "I had no reason to think that you'd ever do something like that. When have you ever betrayed me? When have you ever even looked at another man or woman? I was so stupid. I just can't help it - it's my first reaction, to feel jealous. P-Probably because I know that I don't deserve you and that you could have somebody so much better than me..."

"Oh Sam.." Gabriel said softly, rubbing gentle circles on Sam's broad back. "That's not true. I love you, even when you're an ass. I never want any one else. You're the man I married."

"How can you forgive me?" Sam almost whimpered, leaning his head down on Gabriel's shoulder.

"Because I love you. And because I was in the wrong too. I shouldn't have stormed off like that without asking why." Gabriel smiled, threading his fingers through Sam's soft hair. "I'm sorry, and you're sorry, and that's what matters."

Sam nodded pressed his face into the crook of Gabriel's neck. He still felt awful, despite Gabriel's sweet words.  
"Do you think... if I tried, I could stop being jealous all the time?" He said softly. "I mean... it's really hurting me, and you. Look what happened with Brady. And just now..." He trailed off and looked up at Gabriel, helpless.

"I'm not going to force you into anything." Gabriel replied. "It's completely your decision. But perhaps... you could see somebody. A professional. They might be able to help you work out what's making you feel that way."

Sam nodded, curling his arm around Gabriel's waist. "I'll definitely think about it. But right now... Is it ok if I just sit here? With you? I think... I need that night now."

"Whatever you need, love." Gabriel whispered, kissing Sam's forehead. He still felt a little raw, but he knew that it wasn't entirely Sam's fault. They were sure to muddle through anyway. They always did, after all.

Sam curled up with head his head pillowed on Gabriel's soft body. Gabriel lightly massaged his scalp, watching him close his eyes and breathe soft and slow. He felt calmer now, and he knew, that despite anything that might be coming towards them now, they would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do give me thoughts and feedback in the comments.
> 
> Requests are highly appreciated!!


	33. Oh, how the tables have turned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this
> 
> I love Sam
> 
> Enjoy!

Gabriel's mobile rang just as he was checking on the meal he had spent half the afternoon preparing. He'd had half the day off, and decided to dedicate it to cooking a really nice dinner.

"Hello?" He said, putting the phone to his ear without checking the caller ID.

"Hey babe." He heard Sam say on the other end of the line.

"Hey! Are you on your way home? Dinner's nearly ready."  
There was a short silence and Gabriel heard Sam sigh.

"I don't think I'm going to make it home for dinner."

Gabriel frowned. "Why? What's up? Are you stuck in traffic or something."

"Uhh. No. I'm actually at the hospital." Sam admitted, sounding guilty. Gabriel nearly dropped his phone.

"What's wrong?!" He squeaked. "Are you hurt?!"

"I got hit by a car." Sam said softly, ignoring Gabriel muffled yelp. "It's nothing serious really, I just... broke my leg and bruised some ribs. They've checked me over and given me some pain meds, but it'll take a while for them to set my leg."

Gabriel only half-listened to what Sam was saying as he dashed around the house looking for his car keys. "I'm on my way, Sam, just stay put. I'll be with you in twenty minutes, tops. Why didn't you call me earlier!?"

"Don't hurry." Sam said quietly. "I'm not going anywhere. I only just got a moment to myself, babe, I'm sorry."

After assuring Sam that he'd be with him a few minutes, Gabriel hung up and sped to hospital. He found Sam in a waiting room with his leg propped up. It was hard to resist running up and hugging him, but Gabriel didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm okay really." Sam assured him gently. "I'll have to take a few weeks off work and I won't be able to walk too well. But I'll be okay soon."

"I know." Gabriel said softly, cuddling up against Sam's side and trying his best to be gentle. "I'll take care of you, don't worry."

  
Gabriel was as good as his word. He took as much time off work as he could manage and spent all his time taking care of Sam while he was laid up. He knew Sam hated having to stay at home so he did his very best to make the time bearable.

He cooked all of Sam's favourite meals, as well as lots of extra treats to cheer him up. He read to Sam, let him control the TV remote and watch all the nature documentaries he enjoyed. He made sure Sam was always warm and entertained. He gave him massages and made him herbal tea. He made sure that he never exacerbated Sam's injuries when they had gentle sex on the couch in the lounge. He gave Sam long, loving blowjobs and lavished him in tender affection.

Sam still hated being laid up on the couch. He hated not being able to go out and exercise. But he minded it less because Gabriel was being so good to him. He felt pampered and cared for, and he enjoyed it a lot more than he would've liked to admit.

He especially enjoyed all the baking Gabriel was doing. Cupcakes, pies and cookies all came fresh for the kitchen and landed on the coffee table for Sam to enjoy.   
He didn't usually indulge when it came to food, and if he did he made sure to work it all off at the gym. He liked to stay as fit and healthy as possible.

But he couldn't do that while his leg was stuck up in a plaster cast. And he figured he could afford to let go just a little bit. Gabriel certainly seemed pleased that he was appreciating his cooking.

Gradually, he began to get better. He could hobble to and from the kitchen and even made it outside. Soon after that he managed to get off the crutches and was able to walk practically unaided. The hospital told him he had made an excellent recovery, and he was able to go back to work. His ribs still ached a little when he breathed too hard, but he felt much better.

With Sam back on his feet, their sex life got back to it's normal pace and ferocity. And it wasn't until after a particularly vigorous session that Sam noticed Gabriel's hand stroking and making little nonsense patterns all over his belly.

Sam had always had a perfectly flat stomach, and prominent abdominal muscles. He was proud of his body and worked hard to stay in shape. But with his recent little indulgences combined with the fact that he hadn't been able to work out for several weeks, his perfect flat stomach was now covered in a small layer of pudge.

Sam lay stock still and tried not to panic. It didn't matter that he'd gained a bit of weight. It wasn't even his fault. And it wasn't as if Gabriel seemed to care.  
Even so....

"You're tense." He heard Gabriel murmur. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" His hand continued rubbing tiny circles on Sam's tummy.  
Sam sighed softly and rolled to the side, laying his hand gently on Gabriel's soft, squishy waist. Gabriel smiled at him openly and caressed his cheek.

"I need to hit the gym." He said neutrally. He saw Gabriel's smile widen just a fraction.

"You're not worried about this, are you?" Gabriel asked, his fingers slipping down and ghosting around Sam's navel. "Because that would just be silly."

"Right." Sam couldn't help grinning. "I know. I'm not worried. I'm just not sure I want it to stick around."

"Fair enough." Gabriel smiled and leaned close, kissing Sam with fond gentleness. "But, just so you know. I don't mind. I think it's cute." He pushed forward a fraction so his own round belly rubbed gently up against Sam's slightly soft one.

Sam smiled, nuzzling his face up to Gabriel's neck. "Thank you." He said softly. "Maybe I'll let it stay, maybe I'll lose it. We'll see."

"I love you no matter what." Gabriel assured him. "Always will." His stomach squished up against Sam and made him sigh contentedly.

"I love you too." He whispered, kissing Gabriel's hair and drifting the palm of his hand up to trace the soft dimples of his spine. Gabriel seemed satisfied, and his eyes drifted closed.

Sam wondered why he'd ever been worried in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors are mine blah blah
> 
> Please leave a comment! And a request!!


	34. Tying him down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little smutty short for your pleasure.
> 
> All errors are mine, blah blah, enjoy!

"Stop wiggling, dammit!" Sam huffed, looking up from where he was placed between Gabriel's legs. Gabriel looked right back at him with an almost-glare.

"I can't help it!" He huffed. "Your damn stubble is tickling!" He crossed his arms over his bare chest. "You should've shaved before you went down on me if you didn't want me to wiggle."

Sam gave him a dangerous look. "If I was you, I wouldn't be complaining about the fact that I'm trying to give you a blowjob."

Gabriel's defiant gaze wilted a little as Sam's dark eyes pinned him to the bed. "W-well if you're so desperate for me to stay still, why don't you make me."

"Naughty." Sam commented, in an interested voice. He stepped of the bed and sauntered to the wardrobe. "Do you want the pink handcuffs or the silver ones?" He asked, and Gabriel shrugged, stretching out his body.

"The pink ones. They're more comfortable." Sam nodded agreeably and returned to the bed with the cuffs and a few lengths of red velvet rope.  
Gabriel lifted his hands to the headboard obediently and let Sam cuff him securely.

"Okay?" Sam asked, cupping Gabriel's red tinted cheek. Gabriel nodded and tugged experimentally at the cuffs, purring happily when they held firm.

"If you want me to stop you say...?" Sam questioned, hefting the soft rope in his hands.

"Porcupine." Gabriel replied easily, and Sam gave him an approving pat.

"Good boy." He smiled and began to carefully bind Gabriel's ankles together. Gabriel stayed still, knowing well enough that Sam appreciated silence while he worked.

Sam used his final, longest piece of rope to tie Gabriel's hips down to the bed. The rope was thin enough that it dipped into the soft skin of Gabriel's hips and belly. Sam smiled, running an appreciative finger over the deeper lines that the rope was beginning to make.

Gabriel gave him a sunny smile. "That's the best you've done yet. Not too tight, not too lose. Perfect."

Sam agreed. "And very aesthetically pleasing." He smiled, dipping his head and littering Gabriel stomach with tender kisses. "Now I can finally have my wicked way with you without you moving all over the place."

Gabriel gasped softly as Sam's mouth slid lower, peppering his thighs with gentle nips and getting dangerously close to where Gabriel really wanted him to be. His cock had been leaking steadily even before Sam had tied him up, despite the beard burn.

Of course, Sam was in control, so he took his sweet time. He explored every soft inch of Gabriel's warm thighs, occasionally travelling up and subtly checking that the rope around his middle wasn't doing any damage. Gabriel could do nothing, he couldn't even move an inch. All he could do was moan, and hope that Sam would give him relief.

Luckily, Sam couldn't resist Gabriel's cock. Drenched in precum, it curved up in a delicious line of heat. Sam simply couldn't neglect such a perfect part of Gabriel's body. Soon, his mouth was there, pressing kisses all over the shaft and delicately licking at the tip. Suddenly ambushed with so much attention to his sensitive cock, Gabriel attempted to buck his hips and get more of the sweet relief.  
But of course he could do nothing, and the ropes held him firmly in place. He resigned himself to Sam's perfect torture.

"You can cum, if you want." Sam said nonchalantly after a few minutes of listening to the sounds of Gabriel's pleasure, as though he didn't have half of Gabriel's cock in his mouth. Gabriel whimpered, hips spasming as much as they could within their bonds. Sam's mouth was so hot, it was impossible to think about anything else.

"I-I think I'm gonna..." Gabriel groaned in reply, as Sam's mouth enveloped him completely and he temporarily forgot how to breathe. He tugged at the restraints on his wrists as his back arched. As his cock brushed the back of Sam's throat, he let out a small whimper, and finally let go, spilling into Sam's mouth.

Sam carefully removed all of the restraints, gently kissing Gabriel's wrists, ankles, and belly. Gabriel smiled at him fondly.  
"You like going all Dom-y on me sometimes, don't you?" He carefully pushed his hand through Sam's hair. "I like it."

Sam shrugged. "Somebody's got to get you under control." His tone was light, but his eyes glittered. Gabriel smiled, blissed out from his orgasm and feeling too lazy to argue.

"Well, when I manage to recover from your magnificent blowjob skills, I might just let you get me under control all over again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it, have a request, or just really want a hug.


	35. Puppy Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLLY. FINALLY I MANAGED TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER.  
> IT'S A BLOODY MIRACLE.
> 
> In other words I probably failed all my exams but hey, puppies!

"You're sure you don't mind heading down there now?" Sam asked, watching Gabriel tug his hoody over his head. "I know you've had a busy week..."  
Gabriel emerged from the hoody and pulled it down over his body. It had technically once belonged to Sam, but surprisingly (or perhaps unsurprisingly) it was a much better fit on Gabriel.

"Are you kidding?" Gabriel chuckled. "After a busy week, I can't wait to get down to that shelter and cuddle some puppies." He smiled and stood on tiptoe to gently kiss Sam's cheek. "Plus, you can take me to lunch before we get there."

Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around Gabriel, squeezing his soft hips. "Sounds good to me." He planted a kiss on Gabriel's chubby cheek. "Let's get going, then."

Sam treated Gabriel to lunch at his favourite diner, which served an international buffet every other day. Watching Gabriel eat a burrito covered in mango chutney alongside a slab of steak was disturbing but also kind of endearing, especially when the chutney somehow ended up on his nose.

Gabriel finished his desert (cheesecake, accompanied by some admittedly delicious ice cream that Sam was happy to share), and they made their way out to the pet shelter. It wasn't their first visit, but Gabriel was no less excited.

Their first stop was a litter of squirming golden retriever puppies. Sam watched Gabriel fall to his knees, squealing as they engulfed him. Sam couldn't help grinning happily and he knelt beside him. They were adorable little things, although they weren't really looking for a puppy.

They managed to move on eventually, and Sam watched Gabriel trot off in the direction of some other smaller dogs while Sam went off to find some older dogs. Strolling down the long corridor, he glanced into the pens. Of course, he liked them all on sight, but it was one particular dog who took his fancy. She was a mix of so many breeds he couldn't sure exactly what she was. Her coat was thin and slightly grey and she was missing a leg. Still, she gave Sam a lopsided smile and poked her tongue out at him, and he knew she was perfect.

"She's called Daisy." One of the volunteers told him. "She had a rough time with her last owner, but she's a lovely girl." Sam smiled, leaning down to ruffle her fur. Her floppy ears perked happily, leaning into his hand.   
"She's gorgeous." He said, grinning helplessly. And she grinned right back at him.

Sam left Daisy and went off in search of Gabriel. He found him lying on the floor of the corridor, being thoroughly cuddled and licked by a small corgi. Sam smiled and bent down beside him. "Hey. Having fun there?"

Gabriel nodded enthusiastically. "This is Muffin!" He disentangled himself from the fluffy dog, and Muffin ran over and climbed into Sam's lap instead. "Isn't she adorable? She belonged to a old lady who can't look after her any more. She can do loads of tricks - look, Muffin," He held out his hand, and Muffin batted at it with a small white paw.

Sam's heart leapt happily, and he saw the light in Gabriel's soft honey eyes. He decided that they would just have to make room for two dogs in their home and hearts.

Gabriel fell just as in love with Daisy. He cuddled her and spoke to her softly until she rested her head on his knee and looked up with adoring eyes.  
"Aren't you just the prettiest." He cooed softly, stroking her ears. He scooped her up in his arms, feeling how light she was. "We've got to take you home and spoil you."

"Let's hope she gets on well with Muffin. I know you want to adopt her too." Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel's forehead. Gabriel smiled.   
"I know they'll get on just fine. Won't you, sweetheart?" He cooed softly, and Daisy licked his hand.

With help from the shelter volunteers, they took both dogs outside. They sniffed at each other, a little wary, and although Daisy seemed a little bit nervous around Muffin's huge, bouncy personality, they were soon playing together like old friends.

Gabriel leaned up and kissed Sam as they watched the dogs play. "I love you." He said softly. "Thank you for indulging me. I couldn't bear to leave one of them behind. It wouldn't be right."

"No, it wouldn't." Sam agreed, wrapping his arm around his husband. "It will be nice to have two dogs. You can spoil them with treats and I'll take them to the park every day before work."

Gabriel chuckled. "You might even be able to drag me out of bed to come with you, sometimes."

  
Within a week, Muffin and Daisy were settled into their new home. Sam tried to be strict with them, but Gabriel was always letting them into the bedroom and up onto the couch so in the end he gave up. Admittedly it was nice to curl up after work with their two canine companions. And Gabriel did sometimes (very occasionally) get up at ungodly hours of the morning to join them on runs in the park. Not that he did much running, but Sam always treated him to breakfast afterwards. Usually they took their long walks in the early evening after work, Sam and Gabriel strolling carelessly, hand in hand with the dogs running ahead.  
Sometimes at weekends they drove out to the beach and Gabriel ate ice ream in the sunshine while Sam tried to persuade him and the dogs into swimming (with little success).

Cuddled up on the couch with Gabriel on top of him and two sweet, loving dogs curled up in the spaces in between, Sam was entirely satisfied with his life. Even if all three members of his perfect little family had a propensity to drooling all over him.  
Nobody's perfect, he told himself as he dozed off, cradled within the warmth of the one's who loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, it mean a lot to me and I need love.
> 
> If you have any requests, please feel free to comment :)
> 
> And sorry for any errors, i'm bad at editing.


	36. Playing Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is super super short but I wanted to get something posted. Seems ages since I've written for this work! I've got some more chapters planned coming soon so stay tuned!

Sam couldn't help giggling softly to himself. It was a breathless little giggle, and it got buried under all the noise of the atmosphere: panting, bedclothes rumpling and creasing. Gabriel heard it, though, and he paused just long enough to smile at Sam, eyes creasing up at the corners. Sam grinned back.

"You enjoy this far more than you should do." He whispered. Gabriel shrugged.  
They didn't often partake in these little wrestling matches. Before now, they hadn't been at all well matched, and it took less than a few minutes for Sam to pin Gabriel firmly to the bed. Now, though, it was rather different. Gabriel's weight about equalled Sam's strength and they could have proper little play fights.

Gabriel nuzzled briefly against Sam's neck, and grabbed him by the shoulders, holding him down. Sam struggled against his hold. His fingers dipped into the soft skin of Gabriel's waist. If he wanted to, he could probably flip Gabriel around onto his back. But on the whole, it was more fun to make Gabriel think he'd won.

"Do you give up?" Gabriel asked, keeping a firm grip on Sam's shoulders. He was panting a bit, his chest heaving nicely. Sam smiled and nodded. He didn't mind losing once in a while, after all.

Gabriel grinned down at him, feral and catlike, shifting his weight a bit. He'd prepared himself before hand, and Sam was thankful. He'd been achingly hard for half an hour and he wanted Gabriel desperately.

Keeping Sam firmly pinned to the bed with his hands, Gabriel lowered himself slowly onto Sam's cock. His mouth opened and his eyes dropped closed as he finally seated himself comfortably. Sam struggled to remain quiet. The heat around his cock was utterly delicious, and the solid weight of Gabriel sitting there was more than a bit of a turn on. He wanted to thrust up into the tightness but he kept still. Gabriel was running the show, for now at least.

Gabriel began to move slowly, inch by inch. He was panting with the exertion but he seemed to enjoy the slow drag of Sam's cock inside him. He moved up and down and kept his hands firmly planted on Sam's chest. Sam couldn't help but find him gorgeous. His fingers drifted up and over Gabriel's waist, trailing around in nonsense patterns. Gabriel's breath hitched when they skirted lightly over his belly.

He was coming apart quickly - faster than he usually did. Sam didn't mind at all. Gabriel was moving quicker and angling his hips a little, so every downwards movement gave him a shock of pleasure. His hands loosened their grip on Sam as he came closer to the edge, one hand moved to wrap around his cock. Sam smiled.

He gripped Gabriel's hips firmly, and with practised ease lifted him. By the time Gabriel reacted he was too late; Sam had him pinned to the bed on his back. Helpless. Not so much in control anymore. Sam grinned and kissed him before he could even think about complaining.

He entered Gabriel quickly and began to thrust. Gabriel's body trembled and his chest heaved. He was a beautiful site. He'd reached up to clutch a handful of Sam's hair and was tugging. Hard enough to hurt. Sam fucked into him deeper as a little punishment.

Gabriel came first, in spurts all over himself and Sam. He almost screamed at his release, his eye scrunched up as he was overwhelmed by waves of pleasure. Sam watched him eagerly, still setting a punishing rhythm with his hips. He couldn't last much longer and soon he spilled into Gabriel with a satisfied groan.

They didn't pull apart until several minutes had passed. Finally Gabriel recovered enough strength to whack Sam sharply on the shoulder.

"Asshole." He muttered, blissfully. "I won't fall for that one again."

But he would. He knew he would. Sam chuckled to himself, and wiped away the worst of their release. Then he pressed a tender kiss to Gabriel's forehead, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my life blood.
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr. I'm gabessquishytum :D


	37. Picnic in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh. It's been a while, I know. I hope this chapter makes up for it!
> 
> As usual, this is self edited and therefore probably full of errors!!!

"How about a picnic?" Sam suggested one Saturday morning, as he glanced out of the window. He felt like going out and it felt like it had been a while since he and Gabriel had done anything as a couple. They had been on a proper date in forever. Plus it was perfect picnic weather - the sun was shining brightly and the sky seemed to be cloudless. Daisy perked her head up from where it was resting on Gabriel's knee and gave a lopsided smile.

Gabriel glanced up from the book he was reading and tilted his head in an adorable imitation of the dog which made Sam smile. "Sure, why not. We haven't got anything better to do." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I think there's stuff in the fridge we could use, if you're okay eating sandwiches."

Sam leaned over and kissed Gabriel's forehead. "Sandwiches are perfect. Plus I can run down to the store to grab some other stuff while you get ready." Gabriel nodded, glancing down at his sweatpants.

"Yeah, I should probably get changed. Can you grab some more dog treats while you're out? Oh, and some cheese puffs. You can't have a proper picnic without cheese puffs!"

Sam rolled his eyes affectionately as he grabbed his wallet on his way to the door. "Sure, babe. I'll see you in a bit, make yourself pretty for me."

"I'm already pretty!" Gabriel called, making Sam laugh. It was true.

  
Sam returned half and hour later with a bag bulging with groceries. He'd probably gone a little bit overboard but he didn't really mind. It would be worth it if they both had a great time. Gabriel was in the kitchen, making sandwiches. He'd showered and changed into his black jeans (Sam's personal favourite) and a thin burgundy coloured shirt. Sam gave him a kiss and displayed his bag.

"Cheese puffs and dog treats. And some other stuff I thought we might need."

Gabriel peeked into the bag and grinned. "Black forest gateaux? Ooh, and cookies! Fresh strawberries... well I suppose a bit of fruit never hurt anyone... Gosh Sammy, you are spoiling me. Is that prosseco?"

Sam grinned and shrugged. "It might be. I think we deserve a little treat. How are the sandwiches going?"

Gabriel hummed and put his arms around Sam's shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss. "You've kinda put me to shame with all those lovely purchases. I made cheese and tomato. And sausage salsa. Will that be okay?"

"Much more than okay." Sam replied. "Shall I grab a blanket to sit on?"  
Gabriel nodded. "We can put all the stuff in that hamper I won at the office Christmas raffle. I knew it would come in handy some day!"

He fetched the hamper and began to load it with the food, and glasses for the prosecco. Muffin and Daisy surged around his feet, full of excitement at the idea of a day out. Eventually Sam managed to get them ready too, and carrying the hamper, lead the way out of the house and towards the park.

It was a hot day, but Gabriel couldn't find it in him to complain. He was holding Sam's hand while the dogs trotted ahead, occasionally pausing to figure out a new smell. The park was surprisingly empty and it was easy to find a nice spot in the dappled shade of a tree. Sam spread the large blanket and Gabriel helped him unpack the picnic. With everything arranged to their satisfaction, Gabriel sprawled out on his side and watched Sam playing fetch with the dogs.

After a little while, Daisy and Muffin retreated into the shade and flopped down happily together. Gabriel rewarded them with a few treats each. Sam kicked off his shoes and joined him on the blanket.

"This was a lovely idea, thank you." Gabriel said, happily pressing a kiss to Sam's cheek and cuddling up close to him. Sam smiled, stretching his legs out. He let Gabriel pour the wine, and settled down to enjoy a relaxing lunch. Gabriel's sandwiches were always delicious.

  
"Mmm. You're my favourite husband." Gabriel murmured. He had his head resting on Sam's chest. Sam's hand was resting on his belly. They'd finished off the gateaux (and the cheese puffs), and the prosecco. Sam was feeling extremely sleepy as he ran his fingers through Gabriel's soft hair.

"I hope I'm your only husband." He murmured. Gabriel snorted and nuzzled Sam's neck. He looked relaxed and adorable and Sam just couldn't help leaning in to kiss him.

"My only husband and therefore my favourite." Gabriel concluded. "Are there any strawberries left?" He asked, turning around leaning away from Sam for a moment, giving him an excellent view of his ass. He popped a strawberry in his mouth and smiled.

"Still hungry?" Sam teased, as Gabriel took a bite of the last cookie in the packet. "You look absolutely gorgeous." Sam told him. Gabriel giggled a bit, leaned close, and kissed him. Muffin lifted her head for a moment and shook herself making her ears flap. Sam couldn't help smiling.

"I don't think Muffin approves of our PDAs." He said, half sitting up and pulling Gabriel into his lap. Usually he didn't like being handsy in public, but he might have been just a little bit drunk and therefore wasn't going to miss an opportunity to manhandle his husband.

Gabriel swatted at Sam gently but angled his neck for him to kiss. Sam decided that he needed to get Gabriel buzzed up more often if this was the result.

Muffin whined and rested her head between her paws while Daisy rolled over to face the other way. Apparently there was nothing they could do to stop their dads from being gross. It didn't mean they had to watch, though.

"There is no way that we're having sex in a public park, Sam! There are p-people here!" Gabriel intoned. Sam's hands had snuck under his shirt and were making a thorough exploration of his body. He liked it a lot more than he was going to admit at that moment.

"I didn't say anything about sex." Sam said innocently. "You're just dirty minded." Any protest Gabriel might have made died in his throat as Sam leaned close and kissed him softly. "I do happen to know where we have a perfectly good bed, though."

Gabriel pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. I don't know if I can be persuaded, really. To be honest I'm pretty comfortable right here. Aaand I just finished eating." He stretched so his shirt rode up a bit, showing his stomach.

"You're such a tease!" Sam moaned, moving his hands to rest on Gabriel's belly. Gabriel just smirked. "It's only teasing if you don't put out, babe. And I absolutely always put out. You'll just have to wait a while." He kissed Sam's neck gently. "In the mean time? Pass one of those cupcakes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please leave a comment, feedback is utterly invaluable!


	38. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you're all doing ok!
> 
> I had a sudden flash of inspiration, so here you go. Sick!Gabriel. What more could you want?

"ACHOO!"

The sneeze was so loud, it sent Muffin whizzing out of her comfortable basket and down the hall, barking like a mad thing. She wasn't a nervous animal by disposition, but the sound of the sneeze would have been enough to frighten anyone. Nervously, she cowered behind the couch with only her snout peering out to see what was going on. It wasn't long before the source of the offending noise made it's way into the room.

"Sorry, girl. Didn't mean to give you a fright." Gabriel mumbled, leaning down to pat Muffin's head affectionately. She leaned into his hand for a moment before trotting off, satisfied that the danger was over, to return to her warm basket and Daisy, who had watched the whole seen with utter disinterest. Gabriel watched her go with a small smile before collapsing onto the couch with a groan.

He hardly ever got sick. It just wasn't something that usually happened to him. And if he did, it was something minor like an irritating, but harmless, cough. But for four days now, he'd been feeling absolutely rotten, and he was convinced that he was developing flu.

Gabriel had never actually had flu, but he'd read enough about it to know the symptoms. Aching joints, sore head, nausea as well as the classic blocked nose and aching throat. He'd spent most of the pervious day in bed feeling sorry for himself while Sam was at work and he suspected that he'd be doing the same thing again today.

Sam hadn't been particularly sympathetic and had in fact accused him of having 'man flu'. Gabriel was rather offended as he did feel absolutely awful and he'd never faked being sick before in his life (except perhaps when he was younger and sick of going to the school he hated every single day). Sam had told him that if he was able to get out of bed, then he didn't have flu. And Gabriel had told him to stick his medical opinion up his ass.

Gabriel sighed and pulled the blanket further around himself, shivering. His head was throbbing and he felt bad all over. He wanted Sam. But Sam had insisted that he wasn't going to take a day off work to sit around and watch Gabriel feel miserable. Sam could be a bit of an asshole sometimes.

Gabriel reached for his phone and concentrated hard on typing out a message to his husband. He managed to tap out 'Bring soup wen u come back' and send the message before his head began to swim and he was forced to lie down with his head on a couch cushion. He vaguely wondered if he might be dying. He didn't even feel like eating anything, which must be a bad sign.

His phone vibrated annoyingly in his hand as Sam's reply came through. Gabriel dropped the phone on the floor without even bothering to look at the message. He felt too clogged up and achy to move. He just wanted to sleep for a couple of years and hope that he recovered at some point within that time.

He managed to doze off within a few minutes despite his throbbing headache and blocked nose. Sleep was a relief from everything, after all.

 

Sam was half expecting to find Gabriel waiting at the door for him, whining about his cold. He'd brought a few cans of soup and several packets of tissues as Gabriel seemed intent on going through a whole rainforest in a week. However, when Sam unlocked the door, came into the hall and toed off his shoes, there was no sign of Gabriel.

"Gabe?" He called, refusing to admit that he was a little anxious when he received no reply. "Where are you? I brought your soup."

He checked the kitchen first, but found no sign of Gabriel. As he left the room and turned in the hall again, he collided with Daisy, who looked up at him and whined anxiously. She nosed at his knee before trotting hurriedly off in the direction of the lounge. Mystified, Sam followed her.

Gabriel was lying on the couch, curled up under a thick blanket and obviously shivering. He really didn't look good. Sam hurried to him and dropped to his knees on the floor beside his husband. Gabriel's face was pale and sweaty and his eyes barely flickered open in reaction to Sam's presence.

"Baby." Sam said softly, stroking Gabriel's sweat damp hair away from his face. His hands trembled with anxiety which ebbed a little when Gabriel opened his eyes fully and grunted softly.

"Oh." He mumbled, voice raspy. "You're back. I was starting to wonder..." He half sat up before Sam could stop him, then hurriedly put his head down again. "I feel like shit." He muttered.

"You look like shit." Sam replied, still tenderly stroking his face. "You should have called me."

"Didn't want to bother you. 'S just a cold. And I couldn't reach my phone." Gabriel replied. He sounded exhausted.

"I'm sorry for being an asshole babe. This is definitely more than a cold." Sam said unhappily. "You need to be in bed. We'll get you comfortable and do something to get your temperature down. I'm sorry, I should have paid better attention this morning."

Gabriel just shook his head. "'S ok, you're busy. I'm ok." He gave a weak smile. He didn't want Sam to feel bad, there was no harm done. He was just glad that Sam was home and taking care of him now. 

"Bed?" He said softly, and Sam nodded, carefully scooping him up and carrying him gently to their bedroom. Being carried made Gabriel feel quite light-headed, and not in a good way, so Sam made him keep his feet balanced on some cushions for a while until he felt less faint. Then he made Gabriel take some drugs to help bring his temperature down and to make his head feel better. By the time he'd finished administering medicine and playing nurse, Gabriel was feeling quite sleepy.

Sam lay beside him on the bed, wrapping him up in his strong, warm arms. Gabriel gave a contented sigh and snuggled up close. Sam's warm hand was rubbing over his belly and soothing his nausea. He felt better than he had in days. He paused, opening his eyes to glance and his husband. "You know flu is contagious, right?" He murmured.

Sam gave him a warm smile and kissed the tip of his nose sweetly. "I know sweetheart. Don't worry about it. I think I deserve to get sick for the way I treated you earlier." Gabriel smiled back and shrugged. "I s'pose you do." He murmured, on the edge of sleep already. 

Sam gave him one last kiss and held him close. "Besides, I know if I do get sick you'll take care of me."

Gabriel opened one sleepy eye and fixed it on Sam. "Don't count on it." He muttered. Moments later, he was fast asleep.


	39. A Milestone to Celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors, i scribbled this one out in a mad rush but wanted to get it posted in a semi-celebration of this fic's 2nd birthday! Enjoy!

Sun poured through the kitchen windows, illuminating the room and casting a warm glow onto everything. The kitchen counters were littered with ingredients and the proper instruments for baking, and Gabriel was in the middle of it all with an apron tied around his waist. He was busy measuring out the proper amounts of flour, sugar and butter - everything he would need to make the chocolate brownies that he'd been craving for the whole week.

He hummed under his breath, breaking the chocolate into squares and carefully putting it into the bowl, alongside the butter. Then, he sashayed across the kitchen and placed the bowl into the microwave, ready to melt. The birds were singing in the trees outside, there was barely a cloud in the sky. And if the clock on the kitchen wall read correctly, Sam would soon be returning from his trip to the store. 

Right on cue, as the microwave indicated that it was finished melting the chocolate and butter, Sam came whistling through the front door. He soon entered the kitchen with his armful of grocery bags and a soft purr of "What's cookin', good lookin'?" Which had Gabriel immediately rolling his eyes.

"I could've just got the brownies from the store, you know." He commented, quickly slotting a tub of ice cream and a packet of veggie burgers into the freezer before they began to de-frost in the heat of the kitchen. Gabriel made a derisive noise and began folding his mixtures together into a big bowl. 

"It wouldn't be the same. My brownies are superior and you know it." He commented, scooping some of his sloppy mixture up on his finger and licking it, with a hum of satisfaction. Sam rolled his eyes and continued to unpack his purchases.

"Gabe, you found that recipe on the internet. It's pretty standard." He reminded his husband. Although, he had to admit, there was nothing quite like brownies fresh out of the oven. Gabriel chose to ignore his statement and focused his attention on his baking. When he was satisfied, he spread his mixture out over the tray and popped it into the oven with a nod.

He stretched and wiped his hands off on his apron, plopping down on one of the kitchen chairs. Sam joined him a moment later and they tangled their legs comfortably beneath the table. "You got ice cream?" He asked, leaning on the table. Sam nodded.

"Of course, it's hot, ice cream is important." Sam grinned. "You want some now?" He got up and walked to the freezer without even waiting for Gabriel's answer - he knew his husband well enough by now. He would never refuse ice cream.

They both dug into the tub with the smallest spoons Sam could find in the draw - they both loved eating ice cream with tiny spoons. Gabriel pulled his chair right alongside Sam's and leaned up against him despite the heat. The dogs were both lying asleep by the open door to the back yard, soaking up a cool breeze.

"So what do you think about taking a vacation this year? Somewhere exotic." Sam hummed, pressing a creamy kiss to Gabriel's hair. Snuggling closer, Gabriel looked up. "Exotic, huh? I could get behind that, sure. It's been too long since I got you in a speedo." Sam snorted and shook his head. "I could say the same thing about you."

Gabriel laughed softly. "I'm almost completely sure that I won't fit in my speedo anymore. But yes, a nice exotic vacation sounds perfect. We have something to celebrate, after all." His smile turned slightly smug as he looked up at Sam and licked ice cream from his spoon.

Sam raised a curious eyebrow. "Oh yes? What would that be?" He asked - knowing that Gabriel wanted him to. He could play along when required, just to humour Gabriel. And his own curiosity.

Gabriel, trying blatantly to look casual, scooping up another spoonful of ice cream before turning his attention back to Sam. "I've gained 50 pounds since we, uh. Started."

Sam's eyes went wide for a moment. It made sense, but it was nevertheless a surprise to him. He didn't keep a careful track of Gabriel's weight after all. Whatever happened, happened.

"50?" He murmured, licking over his lips. "That's... That's a good number." Gabriel gave a pleased hum in response and patted his stomach, still cradled by his apron. Sam's eyes drifted downwards and rested there, taking in the curves he knew so well now. Seeing Gabriel like this was second nature, and although he could clearly remember when he'd been thin... It felt like a long time ago. 50 pounds. His husband had gained 50 pounds. And most of those pounds were because of him.

"How do you feel about that?" He asked half-cautiously. He was pretty sure he knew the answer - Gabriel seemed happy enough, sure. But he had to know for certain. Gabriel grinned and leaned forward, giving him a kiss which tasted like summer and chocolate ice cream. And a deep-seated contentment.

"Never better, love." He said, a note of pure joy evident in his voice. "I'm absolutely, perfectly happy. Couldn't be happier, actually. Unless of course you're planning on getting that speedo I mentioned?"

Sam took in the lilting laugh of his voice and shook his head, beaming with a smile of his own. He passed his hand lovingly over Gabriel's belly, squeezing the soft, familiar flesh. "In your dreams, sunshine. Go check on your brownies."

Gabriel grinned and hopped up from his chair to do just that, crossing the kitchen with a swing of his hips. Sam watched as he bent over to open the oven, taking in the image of the tight jeans stretched over his ass. He was deeply satisfied, licking his lips as he watched Gabriel stand up again.

He blew his husband a kiss, and made a mental note to buy the most revealing swimwear he could possibly get his hands on. Gabriel deserved it, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, my loves. It really will make all the difference.


	40. Sunshine Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, because why not. There might not be much from me for a little while now - exams start tomorrow!

Sam let his arms swing by his sides, despite the heavy grocery bags he was supporting in either hand. The sun was beating down on the back of his neck, and underneath the material of his t shirt his torso was sweating. And his sunglasses kept slipping down his nose. None of these things bothered him in the least, however.

He rounded a corner and entered an area of dappled shade. In front of him, the sea stretched out lazily in all directions, from the mountains to his right and on into the distance. It sparkled under the hot sun, swelling up against the sea wall dotted with boats, and the sandy shore just to the left. Sam smiled and resumed his walk under the shade of enormous pine trees, which hung over the edge of the path and even trailed leafy fingers in the sea.

The villa in which he and Gabriel were staying was one of the prime spots in the small resort. Two steps out of the gate, and there was the beach. A lesuirely walk either to the left or right would take them to a fine restaurant or cafe. About a mile's walk along the sea front would take them down to the town where a market was held twice a week, selling fruit and pastries and other delicious, wonderful things. Behind the villa lay a small residential area, and beyond that, the beating heat of the mountains and hills. To Sam, it seemed to be the most perfect place in all the world.

He opened the gate with his elbow and entered the garden, dotted again with those dominating pines which kept the place in cool shade for the entire day. The garden was also beautifully perfumed with flowering plants. The villa itself was large - designed like a basilica with huge, open doors and green shutters to keep out the heat and the insects. A big, wide sunlounger was positioned alongside the steps that led to the door, catching the sun which filtered through the deep green of the pines. Gabriel was lying on it, watching the rolling waves of the sea - just beyond their front gate. If Sam could have found it in himself to smile wider, he would have done.

He set his bags just inside the doorway of the villa where it was cool and dark, and returned outside. Gabriel looked up with a warm smile, immediately pulling him down onto the sun lounger. It creaked ominously but supported them both, so Gabriel was able to snuggle into Sam's arms. He didn't seem to mind the sweat and heat of his husband's body, and Sam accepted the press of his cool hands with enthusiasm. 

"Did you get everything we needed?" Gabriel asked in a sleepy murmur. Sam pulled him in a little closer, kissing his bare shoulder which was left uncovered by the white tank top he wore. Gabriel had the sense to keep out of the sun, at least - perhaps because he burned so easily. Sam's back and arms were tinged a little red by the sun but it was already fading into a light tan. Gabriel scolded him for walking around in the heat of the day and smothered him in factor 50 every morning. 

"Yes, I got everything." He replied finally, when he'd finished mapping out Gabriel's neck with kisses. He'd forgotten that anybody could walk past and see them through the bars of the front gate. "Fresh bread, eggs, milk, fruit, bacon. Plenty for breakfast tomorrow. I'll put it all in the fridge in a moment."

Gabriel hummed, pleased, and tugged Sam's shades from his face. "Great. You didn't have to go out when it was so hot, though." His lips brushed Sam's cheek as he leaned closer. Sam laughed softly.

"You were asleep." He accused fondly. "And I got bored. I also made reservations for dinner at the hotel, the nice one with terrace on the water." Gabriel practically purred at that, arching into Sam and kissing him properly. He murmured something that sounded like 'perfect, they have the most amazing desserts, I can't wait to try...' against his lips, but Sam licked into his mouth to steal any more words.

Gabriel huffed and his cool skin grew hot under Sam, soft flesh moulding warmly under his big hands. Sam's fingers snaked under his top and brushed circles of heat onto his skin, tracing over the stretchmarks he knew by heart, cupping a roll of softness and digging his fingers in until Gabriel whined for him to stop, or start, or something. He pulled back with a satisfied smirk to just look at Gabriel, hot and disheveled thanks to Sam's touch.

It was only then that Gabriel remembered the gate, and blushed, pulling his soft shirt down where Sam had shoved it up. Sam sat back on his heels, ignoring the creak of the sun lounger, and rested his eyes on his husband's belly with a hum of satisfaction. The tank top didn't quite cover the bottom and he could see a hint of pale skin peeping out. Sam leaned down and kissed the visible skin until Gabriel blushed, squirmed and protested.

"My plump little angel." Sam growled. Gabriel murmured something which drew Sam's eyes up again- to look at his face. Gabriel bit his lip and reached his hand down so it brushed the side of his face.

"I said- you're the only angel I know." He murmured louder, and suddenly Sam was the one blushing right up to his ears. Gabriel sat up and moved so they were chest to chest, pressing a kiss to Sam's lips with all the softness and love he could possibly bring himself to convey. Sam rested a hand on his soft hip and held him tightly, uncaring of the heat.

"I love you. Thank you for this. It's all been so... perfect." Gabriel breathed when they emerged, panting softly, from the kiss. San stroked his cheek and kissed his nose, smiling like it was going out of fashion.

"You're welcome beautiful. We both deserved this." They both lay down again, Gabriel curled up half on top of Sam, while Sam stroked his belly lovingly and kissed his golden halo of hair. The sea washed quietly onto the beach just outside, and there was plenty of time to rest before dinner. Perhaps Sam might even be able to persuade Gabriel out onto the beach for a swim in the sea. 

The sun lounger creaked and groaned at every small movement, and there was a chance that ants had gotten into the groceries - but as far as Sam was concerned, none of that mattered. He had his soft, beautiful angel in his arms, and the sound of the sea to lull them both into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be really lovely!


End file.
